God of Sekirei
by Adventreader221
Summary: Summary in the first chapter updates will be scarce if I do update so don't judge. Don't like then don't read (THERE WILL BE LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try a different avenue of story writing. I am also removing stories I have lost interest in and have decided to no longer keep writing. I apologize if I upset you doing this.**

** (WARNING: MINOR BLEACH CROSSOVER-Naruto will have Ryūjin Jakka while Sasuke will have a blade called Ryūjin Raikuri (It's a Oc name for the blade, but if you want the actual thing look up Gonryōmaru) to use, but that is all) **

**Now I want to get this out of the way before anything else, Naruto and Sasuke will be a lot like Hashirama and Madara in a lot of their abilities. Mannerisms will be there, but don't complain that I 'made them to powerful' when I write stuff out. I mean come on, everyone knows just how OP Hashirama is when he fought regular Madara, and they also know just how strong Madara is when he stops holding back.**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Senju, twin brother of the late Hashirama Senju. Last user of the coveted Kekkei Genkai the Wood Style, also known as Mokuton. The ability to essentially control nature on a whim. Sage, and friend to many. His latest battle against his own rival, Sasuke Uchiha, older brother of Madara Uchiha did something unforeseen. They had somehow traveled to a different dimension.

Now, Naruto must end the age old feud between himself and Sasuke and somehow find a way back home and escape from another madman who wants to use his and Sasuke's power as well as the power of 108 other lifeforms to control the world.

Enter the Sekirei Plan

Mokuton Naruto. Op Naruto. Naruto Harem (Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Hibiki/Hikari) (I know, overdoing it, but these were the ones I wanted him with.) Op Sasuke, EMS Sasuke, Sasuke Multiple (Kaho, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Toyotama)

* * *

_Sounds of clashing blades can be heard around the area as men fought to the death. A man inhales deeply before he releases a fireball of immense proportions at his opponent forcing him to dodge out of the way. Suddenly, a voice speaks up as if remembering an event, 'The world has been embroiled in a series of endless battles. It has become an era of warring states you could say. The one village per country system had yet to be born. Ninja organizations were considered a series of militia groups, divided by clans.' the voice states. A memory flashes past to show a map of each clans own territory, the two largest being one of a divided fan of red and white, the other __resembles a Vajra, both a symbol and a ritual object present in Buddhism and Hinduism._

_These two were respectively the Uchiha and Senju Clans._

_Suddenly, a conch shell was raised into the air and blown giving a resonating hum that called for battle. A dozen or so men in old fashioned samurai-like armor rushed past to confront their enemy, but were ultimately blown away by a solitary man holding a Gunbai in his hand where his own men ran past. 'In this world of constant strife, power was indeed everything to a ninja.' the voice states as the man plants the end of his Gunbai into the ground. The voice continues speaking, 'Of the ninja clans two stood out among all others. The Uchiha, and Senju clans respectively held all the highest and best of the best of all shinobi throughout the lands.'_

_'The Uchiha Clan was known all over the world as a Warrior Clan with remarkable chakra as well as the coveted Sharingan, a special eye that allowed them to do many remarkable feats. Feats such as copy any form of fighting style, Kenjutsu Style, Genjutsu, as well as learn any Ninjutsu of any element if they put the time into learning the technique they had copied. Then you have their rivals known as 'The Senju Clan of the Forest' who matched up to them in terms of power, so much so that they were called 'The Clan of 1000 Skills' as they never stuck to one type of fighting style. When a country hired one of the two, their opponents hired the rivals thus stirring up trouble even further.'_

_'The leader of the Senju Clan was named Naruto Senju was the most powerful ninja of the era. A man said to be so powerful he was more like a god than a mere man. Many simply called him 'The Supreme Shinobi' for his unmatched prowess in battle. His rival, Sasuke Uchiha; was a man who was reputed to be the only one to ever hold his own for more than thirty seconds against Naruto.' the voice tells as it continues on._

_ "Time and time again the Senju and Uchiha battled. However... this endless battle was threatening to destroy both clans...' the voice states as the memory of the two men clash in a hail of steel as they throw Shuriken at one another with loud clangs as they collided. __As the two figures threw their respective weapons at one another, they continued to move forward until they clashed their own katana's together before Naruto kicked his rival away. Sasuke and Naruto landed several meters apart which allowed Sasuke to race through a series of special hand seals utilized by the ninja._

_Naruto is a tall man with tanned skin and green eyes like his mothers. He has waist-length black hair typically styled in a semi-parted fringe that framed his face. He also wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. He also had a cloth with the Senju Symbol wrapped around his forehead._

_Sasuke is a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he had a white sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his swords. Over the years he had let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He has several scars throughout his body. _

_Inhaling once more, Sasuke unleashes an inferno of flame towards Naruto who simply raises one hand with his pointer and middle fingers extended while the rest were curled inward which summoned forth a wall of trees from the earth. __Seconds after the wall of trees had been raised up, a blade had immediately sliced through them which forced Naruto to use his own sword to block his opponent from slicing him in two. The two continued to swing until, Naruto sliced upwards with his katana and disarmed Sasuke of his Gunbai, only for the Uchiha to jump up and catch it with his hand before he fell back to earth and landed on his feet._

_Now panting heavily, the two simply stared at one another. 'Members of both sides who believed it would be best to stop the endless conflict, banded together... And created a new organization.' the voice told as the memory of Naruto's shaking hands with his rival out of respect for the other. Having been born in a war, the two did indeed like the sound of a peaceful life at the time. The memory fades as the voice keeps talking, 'This organization was later known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves.' the voiced stated honestly before sighing, 'But the Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water, always fighting, always conflicting. Unable to work together.'_

_'To Sasuke, this was obvious. But he was betrayed by the others and thus left the village. His wife had wept by his leaving as she was one of the few whom he loved with all his heart. Seeing as he didn't want to take the mantle and his brother Tobirama was the current Hokage, Naruto followed after to try and convince him to come back. And since the leaving of Sasuke, he believed he could make him change his ways. However, Sasuke was an avenger and had in turn challenged the Leaf to battle.'_

* * *

Sasuke slid back as Naruto kicked his chest plate hard enough to not only dent it, but crack it as well. Strapping his Gunbai to his back and sheathing his blade, Sasuke flashed through hand seals before slamming them onto the earth, **"Summoning Jutsu" **he commanded as a series of large smoke clouds burst into existence. Nine in total, each of the creatures that his rival had summoned were truly worth calling a demon. These creatures ranged from being a Tanuki/Raccoon, Flame Cat, Turtle, Gorilla, Horse (With a dolphin head... somehow...), Slug, Rhinoceros Beetle, a Bull... with Octopus tentacles(?), and last but not least... a Kitsune.

Each with the number of tails ranging from 1-9 in order, the fox being the strongest out of all of them with the amount of power it was giving off.

Naruto grumbled to himself, "How in the hell, did you manage to get all nine of them?" as he looked at each of the monstrous creatures warily. Not only did h have to fight Sasuke, but he had to fight the Tailed Beasts as well. This wasn't going to be a easy battle.

Sasuke smirked at his rival, "What's the matter, Naruto, have you lost your nerve? I thought you were the Shinobi no Kami, the pinnacle of all Shinobi alive. Surely this won't be that hard of a battle for you." Sasuke spoke boldly to the man.

"You can go suck a fat one Sasuke." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Enough of the waiting, it is time we begin our true battle. I have done what not even my father could. I have obtained the Tailed Beasts, I have obtained the very eyes that made him feared, I have surpassed him. Just like you have surpassed your own in so many ways. So, shall we begin." Sasuke said as he glanced at the first three of his... unique summons. Without so much as a word, the three weakest of the Tailed Beasts charged forward with a roar as each step they took shook the land around them.

Raising on hand up he called out, **"Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu)" and created two other clones from his body where they each jumped up as the beasts struck the earth where they had once been standing, "That was close." Naruto told himself as he used the Shunshin (Transportation) technique to get behind them where the three slammed their hands onto the ground, **"Mokuton: Kakuan Nitten Suishu **(Wood Style: Tenth Edict of Enlightenment)" Naruto and his clones called as they summoned a series of tree limbs from the earth.

Each gathering of tree limbs was numbered in ten total and they quickly wrapped the beasts up. One limb from each gathering, however, had the symbol for '**Peace**' engraved into the wood where upon fully wrapping around their respective captive immediately put the creature to sleep. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Can you at least try and make it a challenge for me?" he asked causing Sasuke to snort in amusement to himself. Raising a hand Sasuke gathered his chakra and sent it to the connection between the rest of them with the exception of the Nine Tails, "Very well then, try and get past these." he told Naruto as the Four Tails inhaled deeply before it spat out a literal sea of green flames.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto summoned a wall of wood to protect him from the flames, however even his power was no match to the mighty flames and he was forced to use the Substitution Jutsu to escape. However, where he landed was certainly not where he wanted to be as he had appeared right in front of the five tails with the six tails standing behind him. The five tails had aimed its head downward and pointed all of its horns right at him in an attempt to skewer him like a shish-kebab. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Six tails had unleashed a sea of what appeared to be sludge from its mouth that trapped his feet where he couldn't move. JUST GREAT!~

Oh, he was gonna make that emo pay for this when he knocked the snot out of him.**"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Laughing Buddha)" Naruto called as he jumped out of the way by using his bloodline to pull him up out of the slime, **"Katon: ****Gōenka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Flame Flower)" Naruto called out. Kneading his chakra and then converting it to fire, the Senju creates a multitude of fireballs at the same time which then rain down on the target causing severe, widespread damage around the area. The Six Tails wails out in pain as the fire sears its skin turning it black in color while the slime is evaporated from the flames sheer heat.

However, Naruto knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet, and called upon another technique, **"Raiton: ****Jinrai Ugachi **(Lightning Style: Thunderclap Drill)" as he drew his fist back and coated it in a blue electric energy. Chakra burst through his arm and coated his hand simultaneously to enhance his strength by nearly thirty times its normal ability and with that, he smashed the lightning encased fist into the top of the rushing head of the Five Tails with a resonating ***POW* ** where the lightning surged from his hand and into the creature that not only electrocuted it, but actually threw it back into another of its brethren where the two tumbled over one another.

Not waiting for another moment, Naruto commanded one of his clones mentally to subdue the two tailed beasts that had crashed into one another as the Six Tails begun to rampage about to try and put out the fire still burning it's body. _'Ok, count em out. So far you have take down the One, Two, and Three Tails, but missed getting the Four Tails. Managed to give the Five Tails a headache from hell and smashed it into the Seven Tails which would have been one of the trickier ones to take down. That leaves me the Four, Eight, Six and Nine Tails. Well this sucks ass." _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped out of the way of a large fist from the Four Tails as it smashed the land where he had once stood.

"Hey monkey brains, I'm trying to think here!" he yelled at the gorilla that spat flames from its mouth in anger., "Hey you don't like it, tough shit!" he responded as he hurled what appeared to be a explosive note at the beasts eyes. However, this was proven wrong when instead of exploding in a blazing explosion, it burst into a bright light that caused the Four Tails to cry out as it clawed at its eyes with its hands to try and fend off the brightness of the attack. As that happened, Naruto gathered his chakra and willed a golden chain of chakra into existence. It was an ability that his mother possessed and had taught him how to use when he was young.

The Adamantine Chains. A special Chakra Technique of the Uzumaki Clan. While considered quite rare, it was still prominent in the clan. Out of the 1500 Uzumaki alive today, only around 150 possessed the ability to use this technique. His mother (Who was Half Uzumaki herself) had been proud to have taught him how to use them when he had learned he could use them. As the Four Tails Stumbled about on its hindquarters, Naruto sent his chain to wrap itself around the right leg before he pulled back the chain, forcing the beast to stumble and fall onto its back as it continued to cry out in pain. With a palm placed onto the ground, Naruto commanded his Kekkei Genkai to surge forth where the ground burst apart with life.

The trees quickly wrapped up the Four Tails and immobilized it as Naruto placed his palm to its body before jumping back and putting it to sleep. Ok, One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Seven huh, what do you know he was almost done. However, luck seemed to be running short as suddenly, he was batted away by a slimy appendage of the Six Tails and ended up smashing into the subdued three tails. Shaking his head as he stood up, he scowled at his current adversary, "That's cheating slime bag!" he cried out with a fist shaking in the air at it. He really needed to put that one to sleep and quit messing around with it.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his eternal and only rival played around with his enemies, "Only you could joke in a manner like that while fighting a life or death battle. Still, he has two, well three actually, to go. However, I will use you last... Nine Tails." he said as he looked to the growling Bijuu.

Naruto clasped his hands together in the 'Snake' seal as he gave a cry of, **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)" which caused a dragon of immense size to raise itself from the bowels of the earth. With a cry, the dragon raced forward before it quickly wrapped itself around the huge slug, suppressing its incredible power with ease as it tried to break free from his technique. Ok, so that was seven of them, the fun was truly about to begin now. Naruto turned his head to the sound of the Eight Tails bellowing out a roar of battle as it drew it's head back and gathered an immense amount of chakra into a 8:2 ratio.

Naruto knew what it was doing, **Bijuudama** or more easily translated as the Tailed Beast Ball. A menacing technique that had the ability to vaporize anything upon exploding if given enough firepower to do so. Naruto summoned forth yet another Wood Dragon and surged his powerful chakra through it causing the dragon to gain a silver color as it drew upon the Senju's chakra reserves. As Naruto watched the hybrid condense the technique to the size of one of its own nostrils and devour it, Naruto had his wood dragon open its mouth as it charged its own technique to fight against the one being used against him. As the Eight Tails opened its maw to unleash its devastating attack, Naruto struck.

**"****Mokuton: Hikari no Ten Hashira **(Pillar of Heavenly Light)" intoned Naruto. And with that, a blazing silver beam of chakra blasted out from the dragon's maw just as the Tailed Beast Ball was unleashed. The Tailed Beast Ball was barely out of the Eight Tails' own maw when the pillar of silver colored energy came into contact with it and caused the two to explode violently where said explosion quickly engulfed the Eight Tails who cried out in pain from having it's own Jutsu used on it. Naruto felt pity for the creature. He honestly did, all it wanted was to live its life on its own undisturbed but here it was, being used as somebodies attack dog.

However, as the Eight Tails was recovering. Naruto used the opportunity to jump at it and use the Tenth Edict of Enlightenment on it to quickly remove another enemy. Hearing Sasuke clap his hands made Naruto turn to face his old rival, "Not bad Naruto, not bad at all. You managed to beat eight of my pets quite easily. However, the real fight begins now. NINE TAILS, ATTACK!" he commanded loudly as the fox burst forward with high speed with Sasuke standing on the top of its head.

"I'm not out of the fight just yet Sasuke." Naruto responded as he clasped his hands together and summoned several dozen tentacles of wood from the earth to slow the charging Bijuu. The nine tailed fox had to dodge several of the tentacles where is smashed another with its hand before biting down on another and breaking it apart. As the tentacles kept the Nine Tails busy, Sasuke leapt at Naruto to fight him directly. However it wasn't to be so easy as Naruto pulled out a scroll and unfurled it where he sent some of his chakra through it to release the contents within. Using his control over his bloodline, Naruto used both his Wood Style and weapons to simultaneously combat Sasuke as he gathered his thoughts.

Naruto watched as the fox destroyed several dozen of his **Wood Tentacles **only for them to sprout up once again, he saw as Sasuke calculated each strike his own weapons would attempt to make. However, he couldn't help but smirk as a sword bit into the Uchiha's armor forcing him to jump back and command the Nine Tails to use a Tailed Beast Bomb on Naruto... which it of course did. Firing it at Naruto, the Senju quickly clasped his hands together and summoned a dome of wooden pillars that stopped the attack in its tracks where the curved wood allowed the attack of the fox to grind its way up into a hole at the top of the dome, where Naruto had the wood curl downwards and then thrust up to send it away.

The attack crashed through the trees for several hundred yards before it crashed into the nearby lake, "Alright then, lets get it over with." Naruto muttered as he jumped up and out of the dome of protection. Landing on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke drew their own swords as the two came into contact with a clanging sound resonating from the steel. It appeared Sasuke had foreseen this coming, clever Uchiha that one was. The Senju then pushed his rivals sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature ability, he trained everyday with Kenjutsu since he had learned to hold a weapon in his hands.

Naruto quickly blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Sasuke stopped pushing against Naruto's and, with his sword still held against the Senju's, let the Senju fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw first blood. However both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area. Sasuke, Sharingan activated, using his innate agility kicked Naruto in the back and sent him flying away, however the Senju was a tough individual and the kick didn't hurt that much.

The dark haired man regained himself in midair and sealed away his swords readying himself for a fist fight. Naruto ducked in-time to save himself from a horizontal attack from Sasuke's (from the Uchiha's viewpoint it was a vertical attack) and Sasuke landed on the ground just behind his enemy. In response Sasuke begun to attack Naruto relentlessly with his still unsealed sword, but the Senju dodged them easily and without fear. Sasuke growled and changed his tactics and tried to attack Naruto with a vertical slash that would split the man's head in-two. However the Senju easily caught the attack with his palms. Channeling his chakra through his hands, he thinned it out and sliced apart Sasuke's own sword causing it to shatter into pieces. Sasuke still had his other one, so it was fine.

Quickly moving he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and with ease and precision tossed his opponent head over-heals to his right which made the Uchiha lose his balance and roll across the ground and scraping his armor. Quickly regained his footing with enough time to dodge Naruto's who was right in his face, Sasuke dodged Naruto and slashed him across the back with a hidden kunai, only to realize that the one in front of him was fake as the clone poofed way in a puff of smoke. Sasuke felt his eyes widen and looked back to see his Senju rival about to punch him in the face to which the Uchiha head didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack, which was a fist impacting against his face making his whole skull shake.

The force of the punch was so great that it launched the Uchiha backwards and onto the torn ground of the field. Sasuke landed on the ground in a heap but picked himself up with barely enough time to dodge flying spinning blossoms which were flying fast enough that they literally caught on fire, creating sharp piercing damage from the petals and burns from the flames as Naruto called out **"Mokuton Bōseki Hi Hana** (Wood Style: Spinning fire Blossom)" in a clam voice.

Dodging out of the way Sasuke growled as his eyes flashed as he commanded the Nine Tails to attack once more. However Naruto was prepared for this, **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)" and he summoned a third dragon to his side where he commanded it to race towards the fox and hold it back so he could take care of Sasuke on his own without any distractions.

Sasuke manages to strike first as he swings his gunbai and strikes Naruto with a powerful swing knocking back the Senju and then releases a large ball of fire which with another swing of his gunbai is enhanced several times over. Naruto quickly uses a Substitution Jutsu and appears several feet away from where the fireball landed and the two race towards each other quickly. Naruto moves quickly and throws a powerful right hook followed by a left hook with a round house kick that sends Sasuke sliding back with ease as he uses his enhanced strength due to his extremely precise chakra control.

Bodies glowing both golden and blue from sheer chakra the two once more begin their fight as their fists meet again and again, blows seemingly creating sparks from how fast their fists move. Sasuke smirks as he gets more and more enthralled with his fight, "My heart dances when fighting you." he says in a clam voice as he blocks several of Naruto's strikes with a smirk on his face.

Naruto narrows his eyes, "Sasuke, why you..." he growls at his friend.

Sasuke simply snorts snorts, "Come entertain me more." he tells the man.

Naruto grins in return as he removes a large Shuriken from his back, "Gladly." he responds as he hurls it towards his enemy, **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)" he calls out as the weapon glows for a seconds before multiplying into several dozen which race towards the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly substituted with a log several feet away as the Shuriken lodged themselves into the helpless piece of wood.

**"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)" the Uchiha called out loudly as he spewed out massive amounts of flame towards Naruto where the flames then took the shape of dragon heads.

Naruto quickly ran through several seals and then spat out a dense wall of water with a call of **"Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Style: Wall of Water)" and the two opposing elements met where the flames were extinguished by the water wall. Naruto was hardly even surprised. He knew that Sasuke was considered the best Fire Style Ninjutsu user in the world as he was hailed as **Enton no Sasuke** (Sasuke of the Blaze Release) so it hardly fazed him to know that Sasuke was able to use such a technique.

Quickly running through several seals Naruto retaliated. Suddenly the ground begun to be torn apart by his technique as his hand was now placed firmly on the ground as he called out **"Doton: Jimen Kara Dainashi** (Earth Style: Desolation of the Earth)", and the entire battle area shuddered as its foundations shook violently. The earth crumbled despairingly as what would be termed a lethal earthquake rocked the area… Several of the surrounding trees even collapsed in a heap as Naruto unleashed destruction upon the earth. As the ground continued to shake Naruto once again flashed through hand seals where he ended in the snake seal, **"Mokuton: Aianbāku Shuriken** (Wood Style: Iron-bark Shuriken)" he intoned as several tree branches swung towards him while breaking off and turning into Shuriken.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the barrage of shuriken as the ground stabilized from the powerful Earth Style Technique his rival had used before. Sasuke wasn't the least bit shocked to see the sacred bloodline of the First Hokage whom Naruto was descended of that none of his clan seemed to be able to learn or recreate. After all they had known each other since they were six years old, they held no secrets back from one another at the time before this happened. Flowing through seals Sasuke ended up on the Rat hand seal and called out **"Futon: Setsudan-Fū Burēdo** (Wind Style: Severing Wind Blade)" and he spat out a thin stream of wind that moved at high speeds towards the Senju.

Naruto in a quick act, jumped high into the air avoiding the powerful Wind Style technique and watched as it carved through several trees with ease before it abruptly stopped due to the lack of chakra in it.

With that they charge each other once more.

Sasuke spun into a backhanded punch while Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Sasuke pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Sasuke then put Naruto's neck in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what his opponent was trying to do Naruto then flexed his muscles and used his powerful strength to throw Sasuke off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth which caused the ground to shatter from the strength from the powerful body slam. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave.

Sasuke grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Sasuke had put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Naruto reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several smaller shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent. He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Sasuke relied on pin-point accuracy. Sasuke quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Naruto's own, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Naruto threw.

Naruto and Sasuke continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing. Naruto winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Sasuke could obviously keep track of his own barrage much better than he could. Naruto took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved a Self Healing Jutsu hand-seals in between trying to pelt Sasuke with dozens an dozens of shuriken. Where upon completion his wounds quickly vanished in small waves of steam.

With their small taijutsu/Shuriken Spar done they drew their swords and rushed at each other. Sasuke didn't want to take an chances and fed his Lightning into his blade and flickered towards Naruto to try and bisect him. He admitted Naruto had a special sword with the Ryujin Jakka, but with the cutting power he possessed it would break in two with a single swing.

Clang

Naruto merely smirked at the disbelieving look on the Uchiha's face as the legendary Ryujin Jakka blocked his lightning enhanced sword without any trouble. Naruto used the moment of shock to kick Sasuke in the knee throwing him off balance. The Senju then pushed Sasuke's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature ability, he trained everyday with Kenjutsu since he had learned to hold a weapon in his hands.

Naruto blocked a horizontal swing with another textbook stance, Sasuke stopped pushing against Naruto's and, with his sword still held against his rival's own, let the Senju fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw more blood. However both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area. With a leap backwards, the two readied themselves once more for battle.

As if sensing what the other was about to do, they both raised their swords into the air and gave a yell of, **"Burn All Creation to Ash: Ryujin Jakka/Tear Asunder and Shine Through the Darkness: Ryujin Raikuri" **as they commanded the inner will of their weapons out into the open where they slashed downward in a blaze of energy. Naruto's own Ryujin Jakka unleashed an inferno towards Sasuke as the Uchiha unleashed a immense blast of Lightning towards Naruto's own blast. The two energies collided with a resounding explosion that shook the land and tore it apart.

Already a decent indention was made into the cliff of around 300 feet just from them fighting. As the explosion threatened to devour the both of them, Sasuke morphed his Sharingan past the normal Three Tomoe state into what he had dubbed Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It was unique in appearance as the colors were inverted and showed more black than red of the eye. It's design resembled that of a atom (You know what it looks like) when activated. With a cry of, **"Kamui" **the world around bent in on itself. However, the combined clash of two powerful sword techniques... the addition of the Mangekyo Sharingan's use of **Kamui **as well as the sheer amount of chakra in the air caused a rip to open up between space and time as it sucked in Naruto, Sasuke as well as the Nine Tails.

They wouldn't be gone that long from their home, but to them years would have passed by for where they were going.

As the world around managed to settle, the Uchiha noticed it hardly changed if any at all. The only difference was that eight of his pets were not there.

Naruto sighed as he walked forward, Ryujin Jakka still in hand, "Sasuke, let's stop this. Please. Just come back to the village. Hitomi misses you dearly, so do your children. They just want you to come back home." he told the man.

"No, until my ambition is complete I will not return to the one place that will tear the Uchiha Clan apart by the seams." he told Naruto, "Now, **Thunderclap Void-wave" **Sasuke yelled as he unleashed a large bolt of lightning at his rival.

Naruto jumped up into the air as the bolt struck with the equivalent amount of 1 ton of dynamite, which is impressive to say the least as the amount of energy to match that output is astronomical. Smirking as he looked down he retorted, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah, miss me miss me you better try to hit me." he told Sasuke with a childish voice.

Sasuke was about to respond to his childish rival when the Nine Tails managed to free a arm and swiped it across the ground, "Heh, did you really think that mere tree's would be able to stop me?" he questioned.

Naruto snorted, "It has so far so I don't see why you're talking back Sasuke." he responded to his enemy as he somehow managed to stay airborne.

Sasuke growled and flashed through seals, **"Raiton: Ryu Bunseki** (Lightning release: Dragon Censure)" yelled the Uchiha as barreling lightning came shooting out of his hands and aimed at Naruto who couldn't dodge the lightning in time and in the air was hit in the chest by the thunderbolt, and came falling to the ground with his chest sizzling like a burnt cake.

Of course Naruto not one to be outdone by his enemy stood up, and went through handseals for another Jutsu, **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)" he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the lake nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds towards Sasuke, and while not as proficient at using Water Style as Tobi (Don't tell him he said that) he could still draw enough water from his surroundings to work for a normal water Jutsu.

Sasuke quickly folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body. **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)" he exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto.

Naruto made several more seals and once more called on the power of water, **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** (Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)", he shouted and waves upon waves of water seemed to surge towards Sasuke.

Sasuke however was quick to retaliate against the man **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)" he yelled, intent on killing the man that was like a brother to him. The Uchiha spewed out a massive wall of intense flames at the man, who went through handseals to counter attack.

Ending on the Dog seal he called out **"Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth Style: Mud Wall) and spit out a slab of mud which quickly rose to make a powerful earthen wall. The wave of flame crashed into the earth causing the wall to crack before it dissipated. Naruto smirked before he jumped over the wall to keep the fight going.

Sasuke growled as he flashed through several seals **"Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni** (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)" he called out. With that the Uchiha quickly unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with his intended victim. Naruto can only groan as he is forced to dodge the flaming projectiles thrown by his old friend. Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken continued to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with.

When he landed Naruto flashed through a few more seals. Clasping his hands together he called out **"Mokuton: Tajuu Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Multiple Wood Dragon's Technique)" and the ground shook as six beautifully crafted dragon's rose out of the earth. Hopping on one of the dragon's Naruto surged his chakra causing them to glow silver in color where he then called out "Try and dodge these. I modeled them after a actual dragon's own Breath Attack, **"Mokuton: Hikari no Ten no Hashira** (Wood Style: Pillars of Heavenly Light)!" intoned the Senju.

With that six huge columns of burning silver light, descended from the mouths of the powerful wooden Dragons, flashing towards Sasuke in a heartbeat. The Uchiha vanished in a vortex of flame and lightning as he dodged the carnage of the Senju warrior where powerful explosions went off moments later. When he reappears he then looks to the bound Tailed Beast, "Nine Tail's..." he says to himself before he leaps into the air. He lands on the fox's head with a growl, "No, Nine Tails! Attack!" he ordered as the beast growls before opening his jaws where small balls of red and blue chakra combined into a purple ball and he fired it at the wooden dragon who caught it in his mouth only to burst apart and Naruto weaved more seals.

**"Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu)" and a wooden hand grabbed the ball off chakra and shoved it back towards both the fox and Sasuke, who blocked it with his Susanoo, and it exploded where Naruto had no choice but to call out, **"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu) where he blocked it with his ever so useful Mokuton. When the dust cleared the fox was wrapped in Sasuke's own purple Susanoo.

"It's the Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu eh? Perfect for taking on difficult beasts…" Sasuke said looking down and Hashirama.

Naruto looks at his friend with a smirk, _"He wrapped his Susanoo around the Bijuu like armor! Sasuke you sly fox!"_ Naruto thought while he looked at his friend. One of the arms on the Susanoo that held a blade struck down at him but two wooden hands rose up and caught the blade. "I can read your swordsmanship!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands and thrust them outward and called out. **"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)" and at his command a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain his enemy.

The size of each of these hands is around the size of fox's own head. Without even hesitating, Sasuke swung the other sword and obliterated all the hands as well as several mountain tops. The explosion and force of the swing tossed rocks and dust into the air and Naruto was forced to dodge, as he jumped on several large boulders and started leaping towards the sea. _"At this rate, this land will be completely obliterated. It's best to move this to the seashore!"_ he thought as he kept leaping from rock to rock while Sasuke in his Bijuu clad Susanoo gave chase.

"You're not getting away!" Sasuke declared as Naruto leapt for a few more feet and landed at the shore of the sea. With that the Nine Tail rose up, running on two legs, charged up another Bijuudama and Sasuke wrapped the blade of one of the swords around the ball and it fired at Naruto and the Uchiha shouted with some glee in his voice, "There, just try catching that!" while Naruto landed and slid for a bit and then bit his thumb. and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon** (Summoning: Five Layered Rashōmon)" Naruto says as he summons five giant demonic gates to block the incoming attack. _"This…"_ he thought...

_"Will change the trajectory!"_ Madara finished the thought process as he narrowed his one visible eye. It was rather amazing that the two had such synchronicity when they fought, such was the knowledge they had on each other when they fought. The bladed Bijuudama flattened the gates with ease but it was sent flying across the sea and hit a mountain in on the other shore of a nearby outcrop of land that was uninhabited and it exploded.

When he saw this happen, Naruto felt his eyes widen, _"That was far to powerful for my liking. It somehow managed to reach the other shore."_ he thought to himself before he looked back towards Sasuke with a slight scowl on his face.

"Naruto, it's been awhile since we've fought each other earnestly! You can see that I have changed!" Sasuke declared as his rival clapped his hands together and stood perfectly still gathering his energy.

"You're going to lay everything to waste? To all we've accomplished up until now, Sasuke? Nothing will come of us battling each other... it will only weaken the village and shinobi of the village! This is an insult towards our siblings and our friends!" he said trying to appeal to his friends better nature.

"You know nothing of my-!" Sasuke started to say, but Naruto interrupted his speech. "I don't want to kill you!" the Senju declared to Sasuke honestly.

"Are you implying that you could kill me at anytime?" Sasuke asked him in a puzzled tone of voice.

"No, I'm saying we're friends!" Naruto declared passionately.

Sasuke couldn't hold his rage back anymore and growled as he felt himself reach his breaking point, "I've already...reached it!" he cried out as the fox stood up and roared

**"ROAR!~".**

**-Insert; Madara Susanoo Ost (50 seconds in onward)-**

"Then you leave me no choice!" Naruto said as he suddenly got red pigment around his eyes. **"Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju** (Sage Art: Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon) he called out as a statue so large, it dwarfed even the mountains around them rose out of the earth. The dirt that was once held to the ground fell in large visible clumps as each hand was birthed into existence, each hand from the tip of the middle finger to the base of the palm was easily the size of a thirty story building of a modern day skyscraper in length. Such was the size of his creation, that even Sasuke had to gawk at the sheer size of it. When it finished rising from the depths of the earth, Naruto had his creation charge forward towards Sasuke and the fox. "Here I come, Sasuke!" Naruto called out loudly.

"Show me what you got, Naruto!" Sasuke countered as both charged letting loose a furious war cry at the other.

**"Chojo Kebutsu** (Artifacts of of the Buddha)" Naruto declared as his statue unleashed a barrage of fists which were blocked with bladed Bijuudama from Sasuke but in the end the sheer amount of fists overwhelmed the blasts and slammed into the Susanoo clad fox kicking up a large cloud of dust and creating an explosion that blocked even Naruto's view. When the dust cleared Sasuke and part of the fox were exposed to the world around them.

"He stripped away the Susanoo!" Sasuke said shocked.

As this was happening Naruto was busy moving his statue and then detached the statue from its fists and walked towards Sasuke and his current weapon. Each step shook the earth around, and was followed by what sounded like a clap of thunder. Naruto had indeed earned the right to be called _**The Supreme Shinobi.**_ He turned his gaze back to Naruto as the statue reached down towards the fox and grabbed, who was tiny compared to the statue, holding him still and then the wooden golem wrapped up by a wooden dragon leapt down and with a palm extend with the kanji for "**Peace**" on its palm, "Here I go, **"Kakuan Nitten Suishu** (Tenth Edict to Enlightenment)" he declared as the golem touched the fox forcing Sasuke to leap away realizing the danger.

As soon as the palm touched the red glow of the fox's eyes dimmed and he soon fell asleep. Naruto jumped down to face his former friend both looked at each other for a second then they charged.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out at his friend while he charged forward.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out before charging as well.

-**End; Madara Susanoo Ost (50 Seconds in onward)**

**-Elsewhere-**

On the other side of Japan located in the middle of what was now Shinto Teito, formerly Tokyo, a large tower with the letter's M.B.I pained into a large steel plate, stood tall above most others. Inside a woman was looking at a report placed on her desk not even three minutes ago. It was about a energy output the likes she had never seen. So high was the output, that it was equivalent to thirty nuclear warheads detonating simultaneously. She grabbed the report and scanned through it once more to make sure she had read it correctly before she got up from her seat and raced to the nearest elevator and pressed the button that would take her to that idiots level.

Once the door opened enough for her to actually force them open herself she raced to the end of the hall as fast as she could and burst through the door to Minaka's office and saw him sitting in his chair playing with his phone. Hearing his door open so suddenly, Minaka looked up to see his lover (From about 20 years ago) standing there huffing as if she had ran a marathon, "Ah Takami-kun, what brings you here?" he asked her.

She rushed over to his desk, "This does. A energy output unlike anything I have ever seen in my life before." she told him as he curiously took the paper from the woman.

As he read the report, his own heart nearly stopped from the equivalent shock he felt, "Where was this, and when did it happen?" he asked. This was a possible and most likely dangerous thing if it was causing a energy output like this.

"In the mountains on the other coast of the island. If we leave now, we could get there in 1-2 hours by helicopter. If this in fact a dangerous thing, we need to do something before the people of Japan get hurt." she said.

Minaka nodded, "Yes, but if not we need to study just how it could manage to create such a energy output such as this." he said.

"You idiot, whatever this thing is could be hostile!" she yelled.

"Then we take the Discipline squad with us." he said as he got out of his chair, "I want Benitsubasa, Haihane and Karasuba on the roof immediately. Wee need to get there before anything major happens and other people find the source of this energy!" he said as he got in his personal elevator and pushed the button to get to the roof of the tower.

**-Back with Naruto and Sasuke-**

Back with the two combatants, the land around was torn apart with each strike they dealt one another, each jutsu had enough power to rival a tank in both power and precision. Each hit they took or gave rivaled a military grenade in power. Both combatants rushed at each other in a burst of speed, and met in a clash that pushed the other away. where they had a stare down for a few minutes.

**"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu** (Fire release: Dragon Flame Song)" yelled Sasuke as he brought his lips to his mouth and fired off multiple heads of dragons aimed right at Naruto who expertly dodged the dragon heads and kept running against the newly made cliff face so to keep dodging the attack. Naruto in response went through his own seals to battle Sasuke.

**"Senpō: Doton Ryūsandan Iki** (Sage art: Earth Style: Shrapnel Breath)!" yelled Naruto as he fired off small shards of piercing metal at Sasuke who ran so to avoid the deadly technique, just as Naruto was avoiding his. Sasuke jumped up to Naruto's level so to avoid the shrapnel and gain a footing for the blonde, The Uchiha then went though handseals for a fire jutsu of epic level. a jutsu Sasuke invented himself so to kill his rival for whom he had been fighting for years on end.

**"Katon: Honō Tora Uta** (Fire Style: Flame Tiger Song)!" yelled Sasuke as he blew out a stream of fire that took the shape of a tiger's head which flew at Naruto with frightening speed and size. Naruto in response went though handseals for a jutsu of his own invention also.

**"Senpō Mokuton: Ryū Chōkyō Seichō** (Sage Art: Wood Style: Dragon Taming Growth)!" yelled Naruto and form the cliff side five stream like branches adorned with dragon heads that surged toward Sasuke's flame tiger and the advanced nature transformation dispersed the flames and remained relatively intact, the dragon heads then flew at Sasuke ready to bite ad shred him apart, however with Sasuke's right Sharingan he was able to predict the dragon's movements and dodge them with moves that looked akin to water.

**"Raiton: Tora Bunseki** (Lightning release: Tiger Censure)" yelled Sasuke as barreling lightning came shooting out of his hands and aimed at Naruto who couldn't dodge the lightning in time and in the air was hit in the chest by the thunderbolt. And came falling to the ground with his chest sizzling like a burnt cake.

Naruto not one to be outdone by his enemy, went through handseals for another jutsu. **"Senpō: Mokuton Hanayahyō** (Sage art: Wood Style: Flower Arrow Hail)!" said Naruto as he thrusted his arms out toward Sasuke as numerous purple flowers with six long purple petals, long stalks as twice the height of a man with long barbs sticking out from their centers."

**"Katon: Goka Senpu **(Fire Style: Majestic Hurricane)" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed a series of fireballs from his mouth before swinging his Gunbai and creating a series of powerful twisters made of flame that rushed at his enemy.

**"****Senpō Mokuton: Mokujōheki **(Sage Art: Wood Style: Domed Wall)" Naruto called out as he raised a defensive wall of sage enhanced wood to protect him from the flames.

When the flames die down, Naruto controls the wood to have it open up, only to see Sasuke using his Complete Body Susanoo with him hovering in the center of its chest. Naruto quickly races through handseals as Sasuke draws the purple giants hand back, **"****Senpō Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu **(Sage Art: Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)" Naruto called out as the dragon rose up and carried him out of harms way as the fist impacted the ground. Naruto had to back away to ensure Sasuke wasn't able to automatically hit him. He needed to subdue the Uchiha, but he was currently too powerful to do so. Best weaken him before that.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto, "Are you actually that scared of me, Naruto? I would have thought you would have beaten me by now. Come and show me your true fighting spirit like when we were younger!" he declared as he created a large sword in the hand of his Susanoo and swung it down at the Senju. Of course, Naruto simply had his Wood Dragon charge forward and catch the blade between its jaw. As this happened, he then sent to tail of his creation forward where it grabbed the Susanoo by the ankle, and ripped it out from underneath it causing it to fall onto its back with a resounding crash that shook the land as it fell to the ground.

Sasuke had the Susanoo sit up as he gazed at Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto had his creation surge forward, "It's over Sasuke!" he declared loudly.

Sasuke then surged his own chakra through the Susanoo, "It's not over til I say so. However, there is something that I need to do right now." he said as the Susanoo begun to physically transform in front of Naruto's eyes. Seeing this, the Senju clasped his hands into the 'Snake' seal once more, **"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu)" he called out as the gigantic human grew out of the dragon and quickly took shape. As this was happening, Sasuke's Susanoo had grew both the wings needed for flight. He was almost done. While that was happening, Naruto's Golem had managed to complete its head, with the hands soon following after.

The head of Sasuke's Susanoo seemed to ignite as the eyes and mouth burst with chakra that glowed like fire in the night. With that, they were ready to continue the fight. As they stared at one another, large chunks of rock begun to float up into the air around them. Their statutes were roughly 50 stories in height if not higher making them some of the largest things on earth to exist. Sasuke raised his Susanoo's sword up and drew it, and just as he did, Naruto had his own Golem launch itself at Sasuke's Susanoo as he swiped the deadly creation at him, destroying the land around with a powerful shockwave just as Naruto's Golem tried to tackle the Susanoo.

This forced the purple Chakra Avatar to actually take a involuntary step backwards as Sasuke grunted from the force of said tackle. Raising up his Susanoo's arms, he smashed the elbows down into the back of the Golem where it not only released his Susanoo, but nearly fell to the ground in the process. With that done, Sasuke drew a leg of the Susanoo back where he then sent it crashing into the Golem's face which threw it away where it landed on its back. With Naruto's Golem down, Sasuke begun to walk the Susanoo forward with thundering steps that shook the ground. As his enemy approached him Naruto managed to raise his own creation up off the ground to a kneeling position.

Stopping a distance away, Sasuke then grasped the sword of his Susanoo in both hands and raised it up above his avatars head where he quickly brought it down to try and cleave Naruto in two, only to fail as the Golem caught the Susanoo's blade in between its hands. Raising his pointer and middle fingers as he coiled the other three inward, Naruto then had his dragon attack by smashing itself into the chest of the Susanoo which caused it to stumble back slightly. With that done, Naruto release the sword, only to strike the hand that held it and throw it into the air. With the sword out of the way, Naruto's Golem then drew a hand back and smashed itself into the Susanoo of his rival which shoved it back for about 100 yards.

Seconds later, the sword that had been removed from the Susanoo's grasp stabbed itself into the ground up to the hilt nearly. Naruto gazes at his oldest friend turned enemy, "I don't understand Sasuke, we were friends. We made Konoha together with our brothers. You and Madara named the village. Why are you trying to throw that all away? For a dream that doesn't even exist yet?" he asked desperately.

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh, "You wouldn't understand Naruto. The things I have seen and witnessed as I lived in the village. The things I heard and listened to, all from the villagers made me and my kin out to be bad guys. They would hardly trust a Uchiha much less me or my baby brother to take the position of Hokage. You can't just show your guts like the old days in a world that wants peace, it just isn't possible." he responded as the Susanoo walked forward.

"If that is how you wish it to be, then let us end this squabble here and now." Naruto said as he readied himself for battle.

"Finally run out of banter? How amusing." Sasuke said as he looked at his rival.

With that the two godly men charged one another to engage in another ferocious duel.

From the west, the helicopter that Minaka used to transport himself everywhere he went approached. They could see the remains of the back of the Shinsu Senju, which had fallen over, that Naruto had conjured up to battle both Sasuke's Susanoo as well as the Nine Tails at the same time. Each and every person inside the helicopter was stricken with both awe and wonder at how something so big could have been created. There was no Sekirei alive with the required power to do such a feat, so how was this possible. Minaka wondered if somehow a Sekirei's descendant managed to do this, but even then it was just a guess.

"Natsuo, set us down next to that construct." he ordered the former military man.

"You got it." he said as he begun to bring the areal vehicle down to the ground. The second the helicopter touched the ground each and every one of them clambered out to get a better look of the titanic construct where they were forced to strain their necks to even gaze at it.

"It's so big..." Karasuba muttered in unabashed awe.

"Just what could have done something like this, I don't think there is any Sekirei alive with this kind of power besides #01 and even then I think this outdoes her." Takami muttered to herself.

"Holy mother of god..." Natsuo said in wonder.

"God had nothing to do with this..." Haihane muttered to the man.

"H-Hey Takami... I think you better come see this." Minaka said as he held up a device.

Takami walked over and took it from her lover (from around 20 years ago when he was more tolerable) and looked at it where she nearly dropped in surprise, "Are you sure this is accurate?" she asked him, "Because I swear, if that thing is acting up I will kick your ass so hard they'll fell it all the way back in the tower." she told him.

Minaka nodded his head, "Sure I'm sure. I checked it twice, then to make sure I was correct I checked a third and fourth time. The reading is as accurate as can be with the amount of energy used here." he told her.

Haihane ignored her bosses so she could see what the front of the titanic statue looked like, however, what she didn't expect to see was something out of a fantasy movie. She liked fantasy a lot, but this simply blew her mind. And without even questioning why she did it, she fell to her knees in shock at the sight before her eyes. Benitsubasa seeing this ran over, "Haihane, what's the matter? Haihane, what is it?" she asked as she grasped the silver haired woman by the shoulders and begun to shake her. Rather than answer the pink haired woman, she simply raised a badly shaking finger and pointed ahead of her to show her what she had fell down in shock to.

Turning her gaze, Benitsubasa felt her knees shake in terror at the sight. This... There was... How... J-Just what was going on here? these thoughts plagued her mind endlessly. And without a word, she fell onto her bottom. Takami hearing the sound of the Sekirei falling down turned her head, "Hey, what's the matter? What is it?" she asked the two clearly shell shocked Sekirei. When they didn't answer, she simply turned around and felt her heart nearly stop pumping blood throughout her body. The reason, because of the gigantic canine-like being restrained by a titanic sized Buddha-like statue with a smaller statue around the same size with a hand to its head.

As she was looking on in wonder, the other's came to join her. Karasuba whistled in wonder, "Makes you wonder what caused it to get that big." she said to herself.

"Maybe something genetic caused it to grow that large?" Natsuo wondered to himself.

Minaka shook his head as he looked at the device, "Unlikely. It's made of pure energy. Life energy." he stated with narrowed eyes.

"What is, the statue? The dog, what?" Takami asked as she looked at the fox still.

"Both. I'm not sure, but that's what the reading says." he said. Suddenly the ground shook violently causing each of them to stumble around and fall to the ground.

"That's not all, there's something else still here." Haihane gasped out as the ground rumble while a blazing light shown from around one of the mountains.

"No shit!" Benitsubasa gasped out.

Suddenly, a blast of smoke rose up where the large and extremely intimidating sight of Sasuke's Susanoo is seen flapping it's wings to escape from Naruto's own technique is seen clear as day. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Takami yelled out.

"I-it's humongous!" Natsuo stutters out.

"I-It's the avatar of a god. It has to be, the size alone makes it unlike any form of species of giganticism mutation for any creature alive right now." Minaka said in excitement.

"Now is not the time for such nonsense Minaka, we need to get out of here now!" Karasuba yelled loudly.

Suddenly another crash sounded nearby that shook the world around and once more caused the group to tumble where they also saw Naruto's Golem stand tall in the face of his adversary. The two giants leapt at one another and tumbled across the ground in an attempt to get a hold over their enemy.

"Go go go!" Takami yelled in terror as she ran away from the carnage that was bound to happen. This wasn't going to be any ordinary fight, this was going to be a battle of the gods or something worse. The two entities rolled head over heel (Quite literally) before they once more landed on their feet. Naruto's statue launched a powerful strike to Sasuke's Susanoo which caused it to stumble away where Naruto used this to make his Golem jump into the air. However, Sasuke managed to recover quickly and he used his Susanoo to literally grab the Wood Golem by the legs as it leaped forward and made the two tumble across the landscape.

"Your so weak!" Sasuke yelled as the two avatars rose up while he made his Susanoo punch the Golem.

"Worthless mongrel!' Naruto responded as his golem spin around the hit and punch the Susanoo in the back where it stumbled away and cracked the Susanoo.

"Waste of space!" Sasuke retorted as he tried to swing his sword at the head of the Golem where Naruto ducked underneath.

"Unworthy punk!" Naruto yelled as his Golem kicked the Susanoo in the chest and sent it stumbling away. With that done, Naruto had the Golem grow a sword as Sasuke charged him once more and engaged him in another battle that tore the lands apart. Swinging the sword down, the golem struck the armored shoulder of the Samurai construct and made it drop another sword as it maneuvered around and elbowed it in the face causing bits of the armor to fly off as it splintered and cracked apart from the impact.

"Mixed breed filth!" Sasuke retorted as his Susanoo ripped the sword off his enemy before he tossed it away, only to be kicked in the leg making it kneel to the ground before Naruto smashed a fist to his rivals construct. This not only sent it flying away, but it also made the Susanoo crash to the ground near the smaller... mortals... Sasuke had landed on his stomach where his Susanoo's head was facing the newcomer's who shivered in terror as the Helicopter was on the other side of the avatar... hopefully still in one piece. They needed to flee, now!

"Come on guys, this way!" Karasuba called as she tried to go another way, only for the Susanoo's hand to crash down in front of them where they cried out in shock as it rose back up to challenge Naruto who leapt at his rival once again only to grab a leg and smash the elbow of his Golem down into the knee where the armored warrior shattered there leaving no chance to recover.

"Give up Sasuke, it's over!" Naruto ordered as he smashed a fist back into the constructs face once again.

"It's not over because my pet is still here, Naruto!" he said as his eyes blazed red like lava, "Awaken, NINE TAILS!" he commanded as the fox not only woke and unleashed a bellowing howl that scared them something fierce as the Susanoo landed nearby but shook the world around him as he repaired his Susanoo.

Sasuke's voice was heard next as he glared at his pet, "Destroy and tear him apart, NINE TAILS!" he commanded as the fox broke free once more as the Uchiha used his eyes to once more gain control over the creature. Raising its head up, they watched in horror as a large orb of such condensed energy form, it was like a nuke was being born (Ha, killer bee in the house) into existence before it unleashed it towards the golem. However, what appeared to be a forest grew out of nothing as it stopped the attack in its tracks as Naruto surged his Sage Jutsu Chakra through his Golem causing it to grow even further in size, as it rose up to accept the challenge before the golem smacked away the attack of the fox where said attack exploded in the heavens high above.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)" Sasuke intoned as a copy of his original self burst into existence, "Grant the fox the Susanoo." he commanded it where it jumped out and landed on the fox once again. However, much to the viewers watching the battle, a bright aura glowed around the large fox with NINE FREAKING TAILS before it transformed into what appeared to be a similar Samurai-like armor. Sasuke had his Susanoo rise up as it recovered while the fox walked up to stand beside the humanoid avatar, "It's time we wrap this up Senju." he intoned with a tone of finality in his voice.

"If that's the case, then I'll take you both on again!" Naruto bellowed out as he charged forward along with both Sasuke and the fox. Spinning into a reverse punch, Naruto smacked away the nine tails causing it to cry out as it was sent sprawling as Naruto kicked Sasuke's Susanoo in the arm to avoid it from bringing down it's sword where the avatar was forced to step back from another strike. Only for the purple avatar to destroy the helicopter that had brought the group of unfortunate participants in a bright explosion, not that Naruto and Sasuke were concerned about that and were focused on the fight with one another, underfoot of said avatar.

Naruto spun around once more to catch the leaping fox by the throat before slamming it down into the dirt viciously while launching yet another kick backwards into the Susanoo's gut. Rising up, Naruto had the Golem kick away the fox where it destroyed parts of the Susanoo that covered it as Naruto himself turned around to catch the Susanoo's wrist as it swung downwards to end him. **"****Senpō Katon: Gogakyu no Jutsu **(Sage Art: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)" Naruto called out as he spat a large ball of fire out towards the Susanoo where said construct was forced to back away. Sage arts combined with fire was like adding a powerful accelerant to a small campfire.

Not finished just yet, Naruto flashed through more handseals, **"****Senpō: Myōjinmon** (Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates)" said Naruto as he clapped his hands together as two rows of twenty large Torii gates as tall as the beast itself fell from the sky and dug themselves into the ground all around him and trapped it underneath, "I'll deal with you later." Naruto stated seriously as the fox struggled to free itself while the Susanoo faded away when the first gate fell from the heavens and destroyed the clone.

"A-Amazing... it's unlike anything I've ever seen before!" Natsuo said.

"Hahahaha what do you expect, it's a battle between the gods. Good versus evil and the order of the universe has spoken!" Minaka bellowed out.

"Shut up Minaka no Baka or do you want them to hear us!" she said smacking him in the head.

"We already knew you were here, now get out of here before things get worse. I'll hold Sasuke off, you just take cover behind the giant statue over there." Naruto stated shocking them as he kept his eyes on Sasuke in case he attacked when he spoke, "And just so you know, we aren't the gods. We are mere humans trying to settle an age old score between us." he corrected the group.

"Is the future of my clan not worth it Naruto, will you seriously allow the village to shun them and then cast them out. Why let one clan stay and suffer when we can find some place else." Sasuke stated.

"You'll never stop at one, I'll end it before that happens!" he yelled out as he clashed with his fellow ninja once again. By now, the two of them were feeling the drain on their reserves, but even then they still had plenty of juice to go.

**"Tengai Shinsei" **Sasuke yelled out as the Susanoo flashed through several handseals where a large meteorite burst through the heavens.

"I-is this even right?" Karasuba felt her heart stop.

"So this is the power of a god..." Takami muttered to herself. She hoped Minaka didn't hear that one. He probably did but he was busy staring at the meteor falling towards the ground.

"Not bad, but you forget, I already that that Jutsu's weakness" Naruto said as he drew Ryujin Jakka, **"Burn All Creation To Ash: Ryujin Jakka" **he commanded as he swiped the flaming sword above his head and promptly unleashed a inferno so large, it swallowed the meteor up and unleashed an explosion so powerful, the shockwave was felt from the shore of Hong Kong.

Sasuke was gasping for breath now. That Jutsu was far more taxing on his body than he initially thought. Hell, Madara had said it nearly killed him when he first created it. Then again, he only used that Jutsu once or twice in his life so it was a given. He could feel his blood burning in pain as he continued to keep the Susanoo active and was left with not choice but to release it where he fell to the ground huffing for breath. His armor was torn apart by now, having been fighting for hours on end, and all that really remained of it was a shoulder guard.

Naruto felt his Golem deteriorate as his chakra suddenly drained out of his body. As he landed on the ground, his Senjutsu markings slowly faded away as he released it from his body. He used this time to also take back the chakra used to create the Shinsu Senju as well as the other Golem. It quickly filled his reserves when he took back his chakra and he stood once more as he walked over to the panting Sasuke, "Its over now Sasuke." he said as he kneed the man in the face. Slapping a foot down on the mans chest, he used his dense chakra to draw a seal on his body that quickly turned into a restraining seal. Taking away both his chakra and his movement.

Turning around he glanced at the fox, "I'm sorry, but if I let you go he'll simply hunt you down once again. Forgive me Nine Tails, as much as I wish for you to remain free, I have to take you into my body to protect you." he told the fox as it glowered at him, **"Fuinjutsu: ****Hakke no Fūin Shiki **(Sealing Art: Eight Trigrams Divination Seal Formula)" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and drew the seal onto his chest and used it to seal away the fox. A series of chains burst into existence where they quickly wrapped the fox up and began to drag it into Naruto's body as he yelled out in pain from the powerful spirit being placed into his body.

As the pain managed to die down, Naruto finally begun to lose consciousness. The length of the battle. The sealing of the fox into himself to keep it out of his rivals clutches. The sheer amount of chakra he used was draining body mentally and physically. And so, he passed out and fell to the ground. Minaka brought his phone out and dialed a number, "Yeah I need a helicopter at my location immediately." he said, "For reasons that I will keep to myself, I don't tell you why I need things, I tell you to do it and then you do I pay you for that reason." he said as he hung up the phone after tell the location.

Takami sighed as she pulled out a napkin and wiped away the man named Naruto's blood. Seeing as he was the one to clearly make the titanic statue, she would definitely love to know what made him so powerful. She gathered roughly the equivalent to the four normal vials that one would receive when drawing blood at a regular doctors office as she placed the sample in a small plastic bag and wrote 'Sample: 1' on the bag before she did the process with Sasuke as well, only to name the sample 'Sample 2' instead of 1 so as to not confuse them.

Karasuba couldn't help herself as she blushed while looking at Naruto. She didn't understand it, and she knew why though, as this man was a kind man while she was a bloodthirsty and rabid animal like his opponent had been before losing consciousness. She was reacting, but she wouldn't do anything as of yet. She needed to test him and see if he was worthy enough to grant her her wings.

Benitsubasa and Haihane were no different as they gazed at Sasuke. It was a unknwon feeling of hope and love, but they knew that if Minaka told them to-they would have no choice but to wing themselves to Natsuo... who was unfortunately gay... shame he was extremely cute as well.

* * *

**I know what you might say for the use of Kamui, 'He doesn't have that ability' however, in this story he never unlocked the Rinnegan and thus never unlocked the transportation technique granted to him by said dojutsu. So I am granting him the ability of Kamui. However, it won't be as over powering as Obito's version as I won't have him able to become intangible like Obito could. Seriously that was a hax ability when he used it.**

**I mean come on, 'oh i will punch you in the face' *Punch* 'oh, denied. INTANGIBLE' HAX i tell ****you.**

**Anyways, since we don't know much about Madara's Mangekyo other than the fact he uses Susanoo, I am giving it some other abilities.**

**Vote for the list of Sasuke's Mangekyo abilities-**

**Amaterasu (All techniques that Naruto and Sasuke from original Naruto uses not included)**

**Izanagi/Izanami**

**Kamui/Kamui Shuriken (Given)**

**Kotoamatsukami**

**Tsukuyomi**

**Now as always leave me a hell of a lot of LIKE's and give me a REVIEW and I will see you around. AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE PEOPLE: ANIME FANFICTION FOR LIFE**

**(Side-note: I know a lot of you will complain that these crossovers don't usually feature a lot of Naruto and Sasuke moments where they are so powerful, however I am taking that into consideration and am willing to take idea's on how Naruto and Sasuke should handle themselves given their current dilemma of being somewhere they are not used to. I know that Madara is a egotistical SOB and will do anything for power, but I don't want to make him seem useless. Which is why I am actually having him essentially take over MBI at some point to use as a way to get more power. that is also why Naruto's harem is so powerful. But I will try to explain that later, it's late-I'm tired and sleepy-and I want some sleep so I'm hitting the hay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I seem to have confused some of you here on what I did the last chapter when i had given a list of Mangekyo abilities for you to decide for Sasuke to have. I tried to ask which ones he would have as far as Mangekyo abilities, but apparently somebody didn't read it all the way through. Now I want people to go back and look at the list and tell me which ones he will have. He will have the Amaterasu/Kagutsuchi Flame Control, Kamui (Totally weakened) and Susanoo as given abilities while the rest were to be chosen from. Apparently I didn't make that clear enough...**

** CHOOSE 2 MORE FROM THE LIST OF MANGEKYO SHARINGAN TECHNIQUES FOR SASUKE TO HAVE AND I WILL SEE WHAT TO MAKE OF IT!~ **

**Also, for those implying Naruto will use the Nine Tails/Kurama's power... WRONG. Why would the ultimate bad-ass seal away such a powerful entity like that to KEEP it out of Sasuke's Clutches just to use said power... makes no sense. (Don't worry, shit happens and then more shit follows said shit.)**

**As for Musubi, she stays with Minato while Yume stays dead.**

**Supreme Ashikabi of the North: Naruto Senju- Sekirei List (Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hibiki/Hikari *Gotta love twins*)**

**Supreme Ashikabi of the East: Sasuke Uchiha- Sekirei list (Benitsubasa, Haihane, Ichiya, Juusa, Kaho, Kaiha, Toyotama)**

**Supreme Ashikabi of the South: Minato Sahashi- Sekirei List (Himeko, Natsu, Musubi, Kusano, Kuruse, Kuno)**

**Supreme Ashikabi of the West: Nishi Sanada- Sekirei List (Chiyo, Hatae, Kujika, Kuzuri, Shijime, Yuna)**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Upon returning to the M.B.I tower with the two unconscious (Also drugged into a medically induced coma by Takami as a precaution) warriors, they immediately begun to run all the tests they could think of on them. Blood work, Skin cells, Hair Samples, Saliva, nail clippings, urine samples... everything. Naruto's really surprised the group as his blood was almost like a miracle come to life. Poisons hardly lasted a second in his blood, and even exposure to lethal levels of multiple toxins hardly effected him. Sasuke was just as resistant and proved to be more surprising as his own blood showed to have a self healing factor to a small extent.

But even then, his had nothing on Naruto's own. Takami had taken some of the mans blood to a worker who was diagnosed with lung and liver cancer where a blood transfusion was done. In less than a hour, it had been cured by Naruto's miracle blood alone. His hair was healthier, skin more vibrant and he was able to run for nearly fifteen minutes nonstop due to his lungs healing. And somehow, someway, Naruto's blood had cured him of being allergic to seafood. Medical wise, Naruto's blood alone was a godsend as it was amazing that it was so potent it could actually do something as miraculous as cure cancer of all things and even remove allergic reactions. (Hopefully for indefinitality/forever)

However, what Takami certainly didn't expect was for him to wake up while she was going to take some more of his hair (the applications alone for just one hair follicle was amazing) for testing. The hand that had suddenly captured her wrist in a vice grip scared the ever daylights out of the poor woman and she actually begun to fear for her life. It was a lucky thing they had stripped both ninja of their weapons and damaged armor. But even then, she knew... she just knew that he could still end her by simply twisting her neck with his other hand, "W-Where am I?" Naruto croaked out as he looked at her, still grasping at her wrist.

Takami gulped nervously, "Y-Y-You're at M.B.I... it's a pharmaceutical/weapons research company... we create medicines and things of the like... " she said honestly.

"What have you taken from my body? What secrets have you discovered about me?" he demanded. Even unconscious he had felt them poke, prod and slice him apart to try and learn the secrets his body held. It was something that some ninja clans practiced to learn jutsu and clan secrets on their enemies to combat them. Naruto's clan as well as Sasuke's own had butchered plenty of one another to learn most jutsu used by one another. When he wasn't answered Naruto grasped her wrist harder, "Speak, now!" he commanded with the authority of the Supreme Shinobi behind his words, his mere presence causing the tiles and glass lights to crack and shatter from his chakra being marginally released.

Now, if it was his full power of his chakra... hoo boy.

The entire city would feel his presence and feel the feeling of wanting to kneel before a man considered a god bound in flesh. Takami was shaking very visibly now, "M-Minor samples... Blood, Skin, Hair, Nails, Urine... the medical applications alone with just ten drops of your blood solved so many medical issues that have plagued humanity for decades have been made to help billions. Illnesses such as cancer and tuberculosis... diseases that leave people in agony... you're body was the key to solving lots of major medical issues left unsolved for many... And don't get me started on your urine samples we managed to get a hold of." she said with a blush.

Naruto couldn't help but feel satisfied at seeing her blush at mentioning that one. Yep, Senju men were always well endowed. Same with those of Uzumaki heritage as well. And seeing as he carried both, well... you get the picture. He was actually larger than most of his clansmen were in that regard. The braggarts thought they could one up him; HA. Naruto shook his head, "You are lucky. If you had taken anymore, I would have destroyed this place." he told her as he released her where she backed away, "My name is Naruto Senju, I apologize as coming off as rude earlier." he told her honestly.

Takami nodded her head, "Takami Sasashi, M.B.I head research director." she introduced herself.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you for not violating my body completely. However, I must ask... Where are my affections at currently?" he asked her seeing as he was wearing some type of robe, "And what the hell am I wearing?" he questioned.

"Y-Your weapons and armor are being analyzed by our research divisions for discovering how to better produce steel and other metallic compounds. We've discovered that the elements they are made of don't exist anywhere on the Periodic Table of Elements that we know of. They are stronger, more flexible and far sharper than anything we've ever seen before. The armor is old in design, but it is stronger than anything ever created by human hands here. As for the clothing you currently wear, it's called a hospital gown, it's used for doctors so they can access the parts of the body that they need to examine so they can treat a patient." she answered him quickly.

Hearing how she spoke, he could only note one thing... she was a prude, "You need to get laid." he told the stoic woman who looked stunned, "Seriously, I won't hurt you. You admitted to not actually slicing my body open to discover everything about me so that is fine by me, Sasuke... probably not. Also, the way you talk clearly shows you haven't been intimate with a man in quite some time. Go out, enjoy yourself and take care of your needs." he told her.

"I didn't know my personal life would mean so much to you." Takami muttered.

"Now, get me my stuff if you would please." he told her as he got up.

"I-I can't do that, we're still studying on how the process to make them is done with some of the best metallurgist's in the world. They won't be done for weeks!" she exclaimed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, "You expect me to just allow you to take what isn't rightfully yours child? Those weapons were forged by my hand, the armor was made by some of the best smiths of the Senju Clan. You expect me to just allow you to study them without repercussion, no I will not allow it. Those items are mine and mine alone! If I do not get my clothing as well as weapons back, I will tear this place apart until I discover their locations and pry them away from those trying to discover the secrets to make them." he told her, "As for Sasuke, you better hope he stays unconscious because the minute he wakes up and finds you have violated his body while sleeping, all of you might as well pray for death to come." he told her seriously.

"I-I'll go get your your stuff..." she whimpered out as she left the room. She needed to make a call, a very dangerous call. She just hoped Miya didn't kill her for what she was about to say or release to Homura for them to see from Matsu's own computer (Which the file was so heavily encrypted not even the most powerful Brain Type Sekirei could ever hope to crack it open) before she retrieved the mans property.

"Thank you." he told her as he walked over and looked out the window.

-Meanwhile; Further North-

In the northern sector of Shinto Teito, a small boarding house stood tall and regal as the sun shined down on it. This was the Izumo Inn owned by former M.B.I employee Takehito Asama (Who is sadly deceased thanks to Minaka's foolishness) and his wife Miya (Who is reputed to be a demon in disguise) and any tenant they may acquire. Miya was currently cleaning dishes to make breakfast when the phone begun to ring. Turning towards it she wondered aloud who could be calling so early in the morning... only to scowl. If it was that good for nothing scum Seo, she'd give him to tongue lashing of a life time again for putting those poor girls through so much trouble.

Those twin Sekirei (Thankfully not winged by said scumbag) were so lucky he wasn't their Ashikabi. Picking up the phone she quickly greeted the caller only to hear Takami's voice speak quickly, _"Hello Miya, I know you wish to hang up right now, but there's something I need to tell you. It's really important so please listen."_ she begged her over the phone.

Miya spoke in a serious voice, "Speak quick." she demanded with a cold look in her eyes at a former ally that may have possibly had a hand in killing her beloved Takehito.

_"Thank you. Now I know for a fact you felt the tremors from the other day, the ones felt all across Japan." _Takami said.

"What of it? Not like a natural phenomena would be much of a problem for me and Minaka." she stated coldly.

_"Well it wasn't a natural occurrence, far from it in truth, as we discovered what it was. Something along the lines of a battle of... Sekirei-like abilities." _Takami told her causing Miya's eyes to widen, _"I'm sending the files to Homura's phone right now through a messenger file for Matsu to show you from her computers. No doubt she lives with you still. I am also about to tell you something else."_ she told Miya honestly. It wasn't so hard to figure out she had told Matsu what Minaka was up to with the Jinki and stole one from Minaka where she handed it to the redhead and told her to flee as she and Uzume caused more trouble where she slipped away from M.B.I later.

Before she could travel that train of thought, she continued speaking,_ "One of them is powerful enough to fight two opponents, powerful opponents that may rival his power if not match, at once without any form of help. The__ blood work on him alone has such significance to it, he is like a living medical wonder unlike anything ever recorded before. It only took me ten drops of his blood to create a cure for cancer and several other deadly diseases. I have sliced his arm open dozens of times to see how his body heals, only to be stumped when it healed in seconds without some flashy golden glow Minaka seems obsessed about for some reason." _she told Miya.

"And why should I concern myself with this man exactly?" she asked.

_"Because Miya, we had him and the other man placed into a medically induced coma and he woke up several minute ago. He demanded to know what secrets we stole from his body before basically telling me to get his stuff before he tore the building down. Now I'm not simply telling this to you for fun. I have actually omitted one thing about him, he has the power to control nature to an extent. No not to an extent, he commands it. Trust me when I say, that you may not even be able to match him in terms of power. Once I give him his stuff, I'm sending him your way just to be safe. If he turns out to be a problem, I want you to kill him before he destroys the world." _she heard Takami say worriedly.

Whatever this man was capable of doing with Nature must be a very powerful person to scare even Takami of all people. She shouldn't even be scared when she had saw what Miya had done to the invading armies coming for Kamikura's supposed treasure. Nodding her head, "Thank you, and do not call again." she said before hanging up the phone.

-Back with Naruto-

Currently the Senju Warrior was using his knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu to see what exactly had happened to him while he was asleep. So far he detected (From his scans) that he had lost 1 pint of blood, a good portion of hair, the tips of his nails (Though he would never understand why they would want them in the first placeas they were disgusting) from his feet, some of his flesh from his arms, and of course his urine (Which would have been first to go when he had woke up as he usually pissed a river) from what he was seeing to make sure. He knew the woman had no chance at lying to him and had spoken the truth.

But as a ninja, one had to be cautious about everything and he decided to make sure it was true as well. He didn't mind them using what they found from his body to help others, but they definitely should have asked him before violating him the way that they had done. Hearing the sound of the door opening made him turn aound and see if it was the woman he had sent to get his stuff back. However, he was actually surprised to see it was somebody completely different than he had originally thought. He wouldn't lie and say she wasn't attractive, far from it, as she was stunningly beautiful in his eyes. In truth, she actually reminded him if his friend Toka Senju in looks.

Naruto notices that she wears the uniform that matched one of those he saw while fighting Sasuke, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. He can also see that she is most likely a insomniac as he can tell due to the bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. This was Karasuba, Sekirei #04, The Black Sekirei. Naruto nods his head, "Hi, can I help you?" he questioned her.

Karasuba looks at the dark haired man with a smile. Her mission (For herself) would be completed today one way or another.

-Flashback-

_Natsuo stood...leaned... against one wall as the door to his study opened. Haihane and Benitsubasa were already there. Had been for hours. They had been waiting for Karasuba to return. The reason? Natsuo had decided to wing Karasuba. She was stronger than either of his other Sekirei (Not part of the Discipline squad of course, and both were male as well), and that was unbonded. If he winged her then her power would skyrocket. He looked up as the door opened and the Black Sekirei strode in. __Karasuba was tall with a predatory beauty. She was a silver haired tigress and... a very deceptive one. Sometimes she looked angry, when she wasn't. _

_And sometimes she smiled when she was about to kill. Actually she almost always smiled when she was killing someone. It was part of made Karasuba…. well, Karasuba. Her black discipline uniform wasn't even armored, because she enjoyed the thrill of battle to the extent where she welcomed injury. Not that she ever sustained any damage... __As she entered Benitsubasa commented, "Look what the wind blew in. You know we've been waiting for you...for ...hours." Karasuba made no reply. She only cast an easy smile towards the aptly named "Red Sekirei". Benitsubasa cringed away from that smile. Karasuba wasn't in a good mood apparently._

_She walked up till she stood nose to nose with Natsuo. "What is it you require?" Her voice was sweet, but dripped insincerity and killing intent. Before he could answer she snapped, "I was busy! If you wanted something, you should have asked one of them." She gestured offhandedly to Haihane and Benitsubasa._

_"Actually It concerns you in particular. I've decided it's time that you were winged...!" __Natsuo told her before he felt himself being dragged forward till his forehead connected with hers...hard. She smiled widely, showing canines which she had filed to sharp points. Her strength was causing his neck to pulse with pain as she condensed the material of his suit to diamonds._

_Karasuba chuckled darkly. "Ok...you want to be my Ashikabi? Be my guest." She pushed him roughly away and drew her sword. The razor edge of the blade glowed in the light from the ceiling. She offered, "I will be your Sekirei, but first a little test to prove you're worthy." She brought the point of her sword and rested it on his abdomen. She purred, "If you can stand the pain and push forward to kiss me on the lips... I'll be your Sekirei. If you can't... I get to kill you."_

_She didn't expect him to take her deal. And as she'd thought, he didn't. Besides, she didn't like men who were into other men. Even if he was a bisexual, she just wasn't into it._

_"I think I'll pass. You may leave." He sounded a bit strained under the weight of her killing intent, but his demeanor didn't change. Karasuba bowed mockingly and turned about. Haihane and Benitsubasa watched her go. When the door slammed behind her Natsuo let out a long breath._

_He'd insulted her. He hadn't meant to. He'd merely been straightforward. Karasuba wasn't a romantically inclined person, even if she had a sexy...sultry side. He had yet to even glimpse it himself. She seemed to all outward appearances, a stone cold killer. And it seemed that she didn't approve of any Ashikabi who didn't live up to her impossibly high standards._

_He thought out loud, "She will be one of or she will be the last Sekirei. Mark my words." Haihane giggled and Benitsubasa slumped in her seat. At least she hadn't killed them...right?_

-Flashback End-

Now here she stood right in front of the man who had made her heart flutter like a butterflies wings from nervousness. Sure she was scared of his power, but who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of it. The man had done some of the most outrageous of things with a element that the Sekirei could only dream of accomplishing of doing. And then there was the fact that he could make even Miya's power look comparable to that of a child when he fought with a sword. And he had only used a solitary swing to destroy that meteor on his own. To her, this man was more worthy of being her Ashikabi than Natsuo by a million miles.

She walked up to him with a seductive sway in her hips, "I think the question you should really be asking is this... how may I help you..." she whispered sultrily.

Naruto;s guard rose up immediately upon hearing her, not because he feared she would try to end his life, but of other reasons entirely. As a ninja, their lives were a constant struggle, and to let ones guard down even for a moment would most likely result in death, "And how would I be able to do that exactly?" he questioned her warily as she closed the distance between the two of them where she was literally less than six inches away from him.

"This little bird is in need of a strong set of wings... wont you be so kind as to grant them to me?" she asked as she suddenly grasped his gown and brought her lips to his (Of course this shocked the Senju greatly) where a set of silver wings burst from her back almost like a birds. At the same time a actual bird-like symbol appeared on her neck behind her long silver ponytail in a blazing red. For the Black Sekirei, she could feel her power soar higher than it had ever been before in her life. To her it was a blissful feeling, euphoric even, as she finally gained her wings from her Ashikabi. She felt as if she could take on the world, maybe even Miya if she used her Norito in the fight... it was orgasmic if she were being honest.

For the employee's of M.B.I (Or was it M.I.B?) they were going insane. SOMEBODY HAD WINGED THE MAD DOG OF M.B.I! Takami had been in her office about to get someone to return the man's effects to him, when somebody had burst into it with that news and quickly departed to see who and how somebody had winged that psychotic bitch.

-Back with Izumo Inn-

Matsu was showing the file (Of seriously high classification that even she had trouble opening even with Takami's help) to Miya, Homura and Uzume as requested by the purple haired she demon-er correction, landlady. (You didn't hear that) Currently they didn't know whether to be in awe, shiver in sheer terror, or marvel the power between the two. How they had managed to capture the fight on a satellite with sheer luck was the question many of them were asking. For Miya, it was definitely a eye opener to see that there was in fact somebody who wielded a far greater power than her with sword any day of the week.

And add on the fact that there were TWO, not one; two, people who fought with such ferocity they changed the very landscape around them showed just how much weaker she was. Sure she could do some landscaping with a swing of her sword, but nothing on the level she had just witnessed from that fight. The two warriors controlled the elements with such a mastery over them it made her people look like amateurs in comparison, and her race was one of the strongest in existence. Matsu looked to Miya with a stunned look, "An Takami wants you to try and kill this guy if he becomes a problem?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I-I don't even think she could match up to him... No offense Miya, but that guy just fought a two one one battle and came out on top so easily... and not to mention he could simply summon that-that TITAN!" Homura exclaimed.

"I actually agree with you, Homura. While Miya-tan isn't one to scoff at with how powerful she is, I don't think all 108 of us together at full power with our Norito active could ever hope to match..." Matsu said.

"Just how strong is that human?" Uzume asked.

"I-I don't think we could ever know." Matsu said with a gulp as she typed on her computer.

"Matsu, how big exactly is that large statue that destroyed half of one of the mountains exactly?" Miya questioned silently.

Matsu quickly begun to type on her keyboard, "Well let's see here... judging from the size of the hands alone which reads that they are... WHAT, 30 STORIES IN LENGTH FROM FINGERTIP TO PALM BASE?!" she exclaimed in shock which in turn made the others realize yet another thing... that one statue alone... was more along the lines of the mans ultimate will to destroy his enemies. The true manifestation of a Gods power in the human realm.

"3-30 stories?!" Uzume said.

"From just the fingertips to the bottom of the hand..." Homura muttered.

Matsu begun to go haywire with her typing, "H-Hold on I need to finish the calculations. The length of the arms where the hands are situated on are an additional 90 stories in length, the statue itself... is over 3000 feet tall." she said with horror filled eyes, "N-Not only that... but if the number counted here is in fact correct... there is exactly 1000 arms located on the back of the statue..." she finished in a whisper.

"W-We wont stand a chance... no way... that kind of firepower would destroy half the city... Miya wouldn't even be able to draw her sword fast enough to stop him..." Uzume whispered out.

"I think it would be best if we simply got to know him. We can't make a enemy out of this guy, he'd kill us in a heartbeat." Homura said seriously.

"I agree, we don't need somebody with that kind of power as a enemy." Matsu said as she typed on her keyboard some more, "Besides, I just got another thing involving him here... he just winged Karasuba... whether he did it willingly or not is unknown." she said with wide eyes as this news hit the group.

"Oh no, hell no! Karasuba, he winged _her _of all Sekirei? You might as well have set him up with a rabid dog!" Homura exclaimed.

"Well, if he comes here... I will make sure he stays in line with such a piece of scum." Miya said as a dark purple miasma gathered around her body where suddenly a weird mask popped into existence which in turn scared the rest of her tenants.

"Guh, M-Miya... could-could you put that thing away? Please?" Uzume asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah M-Miya-tan we didn't do anything." Matsu whimpered.

"W-What the heck Miya, what'd we do to get this punishment?" Homura asked her.

Miya released hold of her mask allowing it to vanish where the group sighed in relief, "Ara Ara, I'm just a humble landlady. I don't know anything about what your talking about." she said with a giggle.

-Back with Naruto and Karasuba-

Releasing the man from the kiss, Karasuba smiled as she leaned into his shoulder, "This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi." she stated her Norito, "For many years to come, my dear Ashikabi." she said as she nuzzled him.

For Naruto, this was a strange feeling. He had felt some of his own powerful Chakra merge with the silver haired beauties own. He felt a flurry of emotion come from her as well, mostly pleasure about finding someone or something. Before Naruto could ask Karasuba about what had just happened, the door to his room burst open to reveal a heavily breathing Takami, "Karasuba, what are you doing? Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" she demanded with heavy breaths.

Karasuba smirked as she nuzzled against her Ashikabi a bit more, "Of course I do. I found my destined one." she responded easily.

"You fool, you are part of the Discipline Squad, you were going to be winged by Natsuo!" Takami exclaimed.

Naruto raised a hand into the air, "Uh... can I ask you guys something?" he asked interrupting the banter between the two women, "First off, what the hell was with the flash of light with this lady Karasuba when she kissed me? Second, what in the nine levels of hell is an Ashikabi? Third, what the fuck just happened? Fourth, WHERE THE HELL IS MY STUFF AT?!" he yelled out the last question as his Chakra burst forth into existence in a powerful purple shroud that destroyed the window and cracked apart the floor, walls as well as destroyed some of the ceiling in a wave of powerful winds that pushed Takami back from the force alone.

In fact, the mere release of his chakra was felt all throughout the tower of M.B.I as Naruto grew more frustrated at the fact his request wasn't met by the woman in front of him. While it wasn't the full force of his chakra, it was certainly enough to get the point across that he was no longer playing around with Takami. For Takami, it was like being put under several dozen cars where she had to hold them up on her own, _'T-This presence... it's s-so strong!' _she thought in terror.

For Karasuba, it was just as bad as she was the closest to him, _'N-Now we're talking presence! L-Like seriously, this is worse than even Miya was when she worked in the Discipline Squad!' _as she nearly fell to her knees from the sheer force of Naruto's power.

Takami gulped as she grasped the doorway, "N-Naruto, please stop... we can't breath with you doing this..." she pleaded as the pressure suddenly vanished.

Naruto sighed, "I apologize, that was unbecoming of me." he said simply.

Takami attempted to regain her bearings, which wasn't easy as he knees were shaking from what she had just felt, "I-It's alright." she told him, "I would have answered you when you asked. As for your stuff, it's being brought up right now." she told him, "Now to answer your other questions..." she said as she straightened herself out, "What just happened was that when Karasuba kissed you she literally tied her own life-force to your own. We haven't really discovered how or why this happens with the Sekirei, but we are hoping to learn how it works. The wings are a symbol of the bond she made when she kissed you, it's a sign that shows she is bound to you actually." she answered.

"As for what an Ashikabi is, it is something along the lines of being a Sekirei's soulmate if you want a proper description. When the Ashikabi does so does the Sekirei bound to them. And since you have bound yourself to Karasuba, that means a lot of things have changed for Minaka no Baka." she stated, semi-seriously of course, as she looked around the room at the damage done. It was incredible... such a show of releasing ones own power, they could accomplish this or something similar.

A few seconds later, Naruto heard somebody clapping his hands and turned to see Minaka walking towards him, "Congratulations my good sir. You have actually done something thought impossible; you winged dear Karasuba-chan and taught her how to fly." he complemented him, "Now before you say anything, let me just inform you that she was already given a predetermined Ashikabi before we found you and your fellow god battling it out in the mountains." Minaka stated. Before Naruto could correct the idiot-er Game... Master, Minaka continued, "Now before anything else, I would like to congratulate you on such a feat as in itself, Karasuba is a very picky child." he told him.

"Also, since you have in fact winged a Sekirei, you are now part of the fantastic thing called 'The Sekirei Plan' in which the Sekirei as well as their Ashikabi battle one another to ascend to the heavens where they belong with their chosen Ashikabi As such, this also means that you cannot tell anybody about it I'm afraid." Minaka told Naruto.

Rather than respond to the man, he looked to Takami, "Is he an idiot or something?" he asked her as Takami simply sighed and gave a nod to him which caused said idiot to pout where a rain cloud to appear over his head where he muttered about people being unfair to him. Naruto sighed as he heard a cough from behind him as well and saw a cart with his possessions on them. He frowned when he saw the damage his armor had sustained, but thankfully the seals placed on it would repair them easily enough. Nodding his head with a quick, "Thanks." to the man he studied his possessions.

Takami nodded her head to it, "As promised, all of your possessions are returned. I apologize, but we are unable to repair some of your things like the armor. Your sword has been studied extensively and we have all the data we need on it to mimic or at least attempt to mimic the metals it is composed of." she told Naruto who frowned at that knowledge, but he couldn't do anything ultimately as it wasn't going to be used against him... possibly. Shaking his head, he looked to his armor and grimaced to himself. Placing a finger on the heavily damaged armor, he pulsed his chakra through the armor allowing the seals to light up and glow before the armor repaired itself right in front of everyone's eyes.

This was of course a surprise as they had no idea such a thing was possible. Minaka poked and proded the armor, "Nanite technology to repair damaged materials, amazing. I didn't think such a thing could have been possible for nonliving materials but apparently I was wrong." he said.

"Wrong, it is a minor time manipulation seal, simple things like my armor are quickly returned to their best conditions with a pulse of my chakra." he told the man as he unsheathed Ryujin Jakka and studied it for a moment before he noticed something, "How much did you you shave off of Ryujin Jakka, it was never this thin before." he said before he swung it down on a bed, and only went halfway through rather than all the way, "Nor has it ever been this dull either." he commented a he pulsed his chakra once more to return the blade to it's perfect condition that he had known it to originally have before he had been brought to this strange place with no nature energy around except in several small patches.

"What we needed to." Takami weakly as she realized she probably just insulted the man.

"Well, it doesn't really bother me. All of my possessions are here. They are all accounted for, but that doesn't mean I entirely forgive you for doing what you have done. Now that I have everything I need, I must be leaving." he said as he dropped the robe, revealing his nudity. Minaka of course pouted even more at the sight of the mans endowment while Takami blushed a deep furious red of embarrassment. Karasuba almost drooled from looking at it, but she kept herself in check before she truly embarrassed herself. Naruto however wasn't embarrassed as he had done this several times back at the Senju Compound.

They didn't really care for nudity as they had to change quickly in case of a battle breaking out between other enemies. Grabbing a different scroll he unfurled it and looked for one specific one, and then pulsed his Chakra through it and unsealed a suit of clothing. Quickly dressing in them, he nodded in satisfaction of what he was wearing before he sealed away his armor and and other weapons with the exception of Ryujin Jakka which he had strapped to his hip. He also returned the cloth with his clan emblem on it back to his forehead where he quickly tied it around and slipped the knot up and tied it tightly to keep in in it's proper place on his head.

Grabbing the scrolls of his possessions, he rolled up his sleeve and quickly drew a seal on his arm before sealing away the three large scrolls into his arms and dropped the sleeve hiding the seal. While all of this was happening, Minaka and Takami stayed silent as they watched him. Karasuba merely smirked as she watched her Ashikabi did his thing, the look of surprise certainly worked for her amusement. Nodding his head he looked to Karasuba, "Are you ready to leave?" he asked her. Seeing that he was no longer needed, Minaka simply walked away without a word from himself as he knew the future would be so amusing.

Karasuba nodded, but before she could say anything the duo heard Takami speak up, "Before you two do depart, let me grab one of the Sekirei I'm supposed tobe watching over and we can show you around the city. It's better than letting you wonder around like a lost puppy." she said where Naruto shurgged while Karasuba sighed deeply. With that, the woman ran off to retrieve the small child.

-Meanwhile-

Blazing red eyes snapped open, the tomoe within the iris. Feeling the familiar sensation of a blade dig within his skin, a hand quickly lashed out and grabbed the offending person by the throat without mercy and quickly twisted to the right with a satisfying crunch showing he had killed the person violating his body. Surprisingly, he could tell that something was off about his body, and looked down to see that he had several needles in his arm. Shaking his head, he ripped them out and using his basic knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu to repair the damage. With that done, he looked around the strange room he was in, and saw that it was a horrid color of white.

And it smelled of a multitude of chemicals that made him want to puke in disgust. Grabbing the man he had killed, his Sharingan spun around and dug through the mans memories before they faded, and he smirked. Grabbing the card from the corpse he walked through the door for the room and down the hall three doors. After swiping the card, he opened the door to the... special research room regarding him and Naruto. He walked over to the counter at the west wing, he grabbed a small pack of blood and set it aside before he retrieved a needle and tube. Stabbing the needle into his arm, the then connected the tube to his body and begun to pump the blood into his body with a dark smirk.

He had finally gotten what he was after.

...

...

The blood of Naruto Senju.

However, he still needed more than the mans blood. He would need the flesh as well. Holding the blood-pack in his hand he walked over to the cooling box or refrigerator as it was called and opened it. Looking through it for a few seconds, he found what he was looking for and took it out. With that done, he walked over to a new table with medical equipment. Taking a scalpel he lowered the robe and cut a piece of flesh from his body and destroyed it with a burst of Amaterasu before extinguishing the Heavenly Flames just as quick as he made them. No need for them to understand his secrets and how he was able to do what he could. He then removed one of his own hairs and charged it with chakra, and pierced the small strip.

He then placed the flesh of his rival to his bleeding wound and proceeded to sew it to his body with quick and precise movements before he pulsed his chakra through the piece of Naruto's flesh where his wound quickly healed over just as the blood finished draining into his body where he removed the needle from his body and destroyed the pouch that had held one of his better chances of achieving his goal quicker. No need for these idiots to understand how Naruto's power really worked like he could. However, he also noticed that his own stuff was in the corner table of the right of the room and scowled.

They probably wanted to understand how his weapons worked, having noticed them the minute he had been knocked to the first by Naruto. He didn't kill them because he was already busy with Naruto at the time. However, now that he had gotten what he was after, he no longer needed to worry about what came next, just when it could come about. He still needed to retrieve his faithful pet from Naruto's seal and summon the rest and then make them go into a forced hibernation and hide them from the rest of the world before they got any idea's of using them for war, not that they could do anything as only he or Naruto could control them.

The entire process of doing his own form of surgery had taken around 40-45 minutes, and Sasuke could honestly say he was indeed pleased with what he had managed to accomplish. Using his chakra, he searched the area for Naruto's chakra, and noticed it was walking down a road with three others, perfect. Without much hurry or worry, he changed into his normal attire when he wasn't in a battle which was basically a dark blue robe with the Uchiha fan on the back of said robe. Sealing away the rest with the exception of Ryujin Raikuri which had been placed on his back, he walked out of the building without a single human noticing.

However, that didn't mean that any of the Sekirei hadn't noticed and followed him silently.

-Elsewhere-

Slowly driving down th road, a young man was watching his future prize walk with her adjuster. He could care less about #04 or the man, but the child would certainly be a real nice addition to his collection. He had Yomi on standby so he could separate the group from the brat and grab her so he could wing her and add her to his small army. He could care less if Yomi killed them, but the child would certainly be worth it.

-With the group-

"So, Ku-chan likes going to the park to play does she, that's a sweet notion Takami-san." Naruto smiled kindly as he looked to the child, "Back where I am from, children would constantly be in danger and usually wouldn't live long enough to taste alcohol. Those that did make it to adult hood, the average life expectancy was around 20-30 with all the fighting that occurred. I myself lost 6 siblings to any number of battles. My little brother Tobirama is the only one left besides myself. I am just glad that we have managed to end the Warring Era and have been given the opportunity " he said kindly.

Takami was shell shocked by this information. Was that why he was so strong, because he grew up through a constant battle? If that was he case, it made her wonder... was there anybody that could be considered stronger than this man? Luckily, Naruto seemed to understand her train of thought, "Luckily, through this time of hardship, I grew up to become one of if not the most acknowledged warrior of the current era. Sasuke, the man that is still unconscious at the building, was and still is the only person that has been able to match me in a fight. In fact, it was him and his brother that helped me as well as my twin brother end the warring times." he said happily.

Karasuba nodded her head, "Must be nice, seeing that your hard work and hard fought battles lead the way to a new age." she said as Naruto nodded. However, before he could respond, the sound of a powerful Wind Style Jutsu being used made Naruto alert just a little to late as it struck in between the trio and threw them away from each other.

Yomi smirked darkly as she walked to the crying child, "Come on brat, it's time for you to meet your new master." she said rudely.

"No, I don't wanna go with you!" she cried as she backed away, "Besides, you were mean to Takami-nee." she said.

Yomi rolled her eyes as she reached down to grab the child, only for Takami to step in the way, "#43 Yomi, back away right now." she commanded, "By the rules of the game, you are not to interfere with a Sekirei or their adjuster so leave before something happens." she ordered.

Yomi scoffed, "You think I care old hag?" she demanded as she struck her with her scythe causing Takami to cry out in pain, "Now that you are out of the way, it's time for my Master to get his prize." she said in a demented tone.

Naruto watched in growing anger. This... this woman, no-child, dare try and kidnap a innocent child before his eyes... He wouldn't allow it. Turning to Karasuba who he held back with his hands he lowered it, "Take Takami and Ku-chan back to the tower... It seems I have to teach this brat a lesson she would soon not forget." he told Karasuba who rushed forward and grabbed Takami before she appeared before Yomi and kicked her away and grabbed Kusano and vanished.

Yomi growled in anger as she turned to Naruto, "You dare deny my Master his wish of winging that brat?!" she demanded "I'll kill you and scatter your remains across the city!" she yelled.

Rather than say anything, Naruto pulls Ryujin Jakka from his sheathe, **"Burn All Creation To Ash: Ryujin Jakka" **he commanded his sword and stabbed it into the ground where a thick wall of flames was birthed into existence and surrounded the two of them, "Tell me where your master is and I may spare you a horrible death for trying to dare and steal a child before my eyes." he commanded Yomi.

"And why should I listen to a spineless human like you, to think one of you could actually try and match a Sekirei, IT'S PATHETIC!" Yomi yelled as she swiped her Scythe at him and unleashed a powerful blast of wind. However, Naruto was far more prepared for this outcome than Yomi would ever know. As he simply took a step to the left and watched the blast brush past him he sighed, "Well then I guess this is on you." he said as he vanished from his spot, and reappeared behind Yomi, "So don't feel bad about what I'm about to do to you you spoiled brat." he said seriously as he grabbed her by the scalp and pulled her head back quite harshly.

**"My Mind, Over Your Mind" **he stated as he suddenly reached into her brain for the information he wanted and ripped it out before shoving her away as she cried out from having the memories forcibly ripped away, "So, he's in the limo right outside the park... perfect." he said before he pulled out a Kunai from his robe and drove it through the back of Yomi's skull without a care in the world and then walked over to his sword and dismissed his barrier and with that done, he walked over to the car and knocked on the window of the car. When it rolled down, Naruto reached in and grabbed the man by the collar and ripped him out of the car and then shoved him into the wall close by.

He then brought his knee up and drove it into Yomi's master's gut causing Mikogami to cough up blood. Before he could even ask what had happened, Naruto drove his elbow down into his spine where he crashed into the cement. With a kick to the young mans face, a few teeth flying out in the process, he was sent flying back into the wall without mercy. As he fell to his knees with blood running through his lips, Naruto walked up and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted up to look at a very angry Naruto Senju, "I hate scumbags like you. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with you later on." he said before doing what he had done to Yomi and ripped his memories out before he growled in more anger.

"Die..." Naruto growled before he used Ryujin Jakka to stab the man in the stomach before he sliced to the left, Seppuku... a Samurai term which meant 'Through the Belly' was a suicide ritual and was very painful. The stomach acids would eat away the flesh in a painful manner and would slowly kill him. Even in the modern era he was now stranded in, there was no way to save him. He would inform Takami of what happened and what he had learned. As he walked back to repair the damage done to the park, he noticed... a young woman sitting on a bench. Add to the fact, she had a familiar symbol placed upon her forehead.

She was definitely a Sekirei.

Not only that, but she had a bloody coat on and held a look of sadness to her, so he couldn't help but walk over to her, "Are you alright miss?' he asked her.

"Ah... I'm broken, unwanted..." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I cannot be winged, cannot find my Ashikabi... I am a failure because I am a Scrapped Number." she said upset.

Naruto shook his head at her, "Just because bad things happen, surely does not mean it wont happen. I am sure that out there is somebody who would be worthy of being your Ashikabi." he said.

Akitsu couldn't help but blush, "Ah... How can you be so sure?" she asked him.

"Well, for one those who are broken, can be fixed. I am sure if you come with me I can help you out." he told her.

Akitsu swallowed a lump in her throat, "You can fix me, you will make me have the ability to gain my wings again?" she asked him.

"I'm positive I could do that and more. My name is Naruto Senju, what is your name?" he asked her.

"#07 Akitsu, the Sekirei of Ice." she told him.

-Back at M.B.I-

Takami was shocked beyond words. Naruto had simply placed his hand over her eye and let it glow for a few seconds, and then she was suddenly healed of her wounds that Yomi had given her. He had told her what had happened to Yomi and what he had done to her Ashikabi and why he had done it; the first known Level 5 Deactivation. He had men spying in the company and had snuck them in to sabotage the Sekirei Plan-all of which had been captured and put in a special holding area for them. Now the number of Sekirei had practically doubled due to the fact Minaka had decided to _reactivate _the Sekirei that had suddenly collapsed out of nowhere so he could keep the fun going.

Ugh, that idiot.

Now she had to deal with letting him see if he could heal Akitsu from the former adjusters attempted forced Winging. The man had worked for Mikogami and had seen an opportunity to get into his former bosses good graces by adding a Single Digit to his army, but had failed when Akitsu had stabbed him in the leg and ran with his coat. Now here she was with Karasuba and Kusano in a room watching him work. He slammed his palms together and called forth eight wooden pillars, with Akitsu now resting on examination in the middle on her back. He had explained what he would do, and how he was going to do it, but he had to see what was wrong to begin with.

With that done, he then ran a glowing hand across Akitsu's form to see what exactly was wrong before he did anything. He knew that Sekirei's possessed a Chakra core thanks in part to the fact that they needed one to survive, all humans needed one. However, a Sekirei's Chakra core was special in the fact that it controlled the amount of power that they received, utilized, and kept as long as they were active. The problem with Akitsu's was simple... it was fluctuating badly while trying to undo the damage that the former adjuster had done but was unable to so long as the man was alive. However he wasn't simply going to kill the man to undo the damage.

He turned to Karasuba and Takami, and gestured firmly to the door. "Leave me with her. I need to see if I can fan the sparks of her chakra into the raging fire it should be. Her core is damaged, but lacks the power to repair itself. You may watch from the outside if you wish." With that done, he begun to search the world around him for a more powerful source of energy. Finding the pure chakra of nature all around him, he reached out to Senjutsu. Takami watched anxiously from the hall as Naruto's hands flashed through seals in a sequence even she or Karasuba could not follow. What was he about to do? What was he doing, and how was he going to do it?

Of course, there were cameras in the room to watch the process to see if they in turn could replicate it with technology, but even then it was a gamble.

With a final seal, he separated his hands and laid one on Akitsu's chest and one on her brow. With a little extra concentration, a clone of wood emerged from his back shocking Takami and Karasuba immensely. If they thought he was a danger before, they sure knew he was now. Looking to the clone he nodded his head, "Can you do shape manipulation of lightning and fire for me?" he asked intently. The clone scoffed but still nodded towards his creator, and held out his hands. The room was lit up as fire and lightning crackled into existence in his palms and Naruto nodded approvingly. He turned to Akitsu who watched with a hint of fear.

Calmly explaining he continued to gather his energy, "I need the clone because I will fuse all elemental natures to fuel my jutsu to help heal you. That is how the human body is composed of even here, and as such I will restore your body to what it needs to be." he said, and proceeded to continue.

Takami interrupted, "What about Yin and Yang? You said that those elements were needed as well right?" she asked. Naruto smiled mysteriously, and held out his hands widely to the side.

Gathering a combination of both Earth chakra and Water chakra and allowing them to take shape in both palms, Naruto intoned softly to the earth: **"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)" where four huge hands of wood burst from the ground, towering all around them. Their palms held glowing pools of chakra that glowed in green, white, silver and black. A gasp of pure surprise came from Karasuba as she watched in awe. Takami was wide eyed as well, having heard how he was going to help Akitsu. With that done, Naruto continued molding the eight different pure Chakra energies into one single sphere that hovered above Akitsu's head.

Smirking broadly he looked to the door, "You all had better close your eyes" Naruto advised them calmly as the sphere's brightness grew to painful levels. It seemed to be fed by the Chakra energy in the hands of the clone, Naruto and the arms of wood. **"Tentai Omoiyari** (Celestial Compassion)" they heard Naruto's voice, and the light of the sphere consumed everything as it fused with the Sekirei's that was watching the events unfold was forced to cover their eyes due to the sheer brightness that was being produced from the combination of the Five Essential Elements of Creation as well as the Twin Elements of Balance together in the body of the busty beauty.

When the light died down, the room Akitsu and Naruto were in was filled with green plants that covered every square inch of the room. The sheer amount of raw power many of them felt was unlike anything they had ever... well felt! Naruto was of course going over his work and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He had restored her ability to have an Ashikabi. Helping her up he smiled at the beauty, "It was a success Akitsu-san. You are now free to find the love of your life. Granted that better be soon from what I hope." he told her kindly.

"I-I'm no longer a Scrapped Number?" she asked slightly hesitant.

Naruto nodded his head, "Indeed. You are now a normal Sekirei looking to find your Ashikabi." he told her.

Akitsu could feel the tears in her eyes welling from the sheer joy she was feeling, "Naruto-san... thank you. Thank you for fixing me!" she said happily as she jumped into his arms to give him a large hug which caused the Senju to smile broader, "No prob-he didn't finish as suddenly, he found his lips meeting Akitsu's own.

Holy...

Fucking...

Shit...

Balls...

As she watched from the hall, Karasuba saw as a series of icicles grew out of thin air to form what appeared a set of bird-like wings that shattered seconds later as the Sekirei symbol formed on her neck. She had to admit to herself, she wasn't that surprised by Akitsu's actions. Mentally she knew that was in fact a natural thing to do if one had been in Akitsu's place. She figured she had forgotten about the fact she was a Sekirei and was kissing him out of gratefulness... that didn't mean she had to like it though! With that she barged into the room as Akitsu severed the connection between their lips, "This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" Akitsu whispered, "For many years to come..."

"Get off him!" Karasuba said as she pushed her away and hugged herself to his form.

"Ah... my Ashikabi too." Akitsu stated as she grabbed his stunned arm. Oh boy... This was certainly unexpected. What was this all about?

"Well I was his Sekirei first so I get more time with him." Karasuba said angrily.

"Ah... jealous." Akitsu said.

"I am not jealous, so don't get the idea that I am. That means until I have sex with him, you can't have him." Karasuba stated.

"Hey, there are children around Karasuba!" Takami yelled out.

"And, I'm just speaking honestly." Karasuba stated.

"Ah... Naughty girl needs a spanking."

As this all happened, Naruto was silently thinking on how this had happened to him.

* * *

**Just shy of 3k words shorter than chapter 1 was originally.**

**Again I just want to remind you that the list of Mangekyo abilities from chapter 1 need to have been chosen by you guys for Sasuke to use so please leave a review on which two would suit him to go along with the ones he already has.**

**And as always leave a LIKE for the story as well as post a REVIEW and I will see you guys for the next update of RDK soon. AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE: ANIME FANFICTION FOREVER AND LIFE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, we are back in business. Please enjoy to your hearts content**

* * *

-3 days later-

Naruto snickered as he told his Sekirei a small story about how he had helped Sasuke meet his wife. They were getting ready for bed, and even the hardened Senju Warrior had to admit. He loved the view he was getting. Akitsu was wearing a light purple nightie that hugged her form tightly. And he could also clearly tell she wasn't wearing any form of underwear either, which made her even sexier. Karasuba was wearing a black nightie with a black thong that hugged her form just perfectly. Currently the two women were laughing as they heard the story. For Naruto it was a funny trip down memory lane on how he had played match maker with Sasuke.

-Flashback-

_Naruto was calmly walking towards Sasuke's home as the man had wanted to talk to him ever since the marriage between Tobirama and his wife Toka had taken place._

_"I wonder what he wants?" wondered to himself. __Naruto had arrived at a rather large home that he was positive belonged to Sasuke. He stepped up._

_'Knock'_

_'Knock'_

_The Senju then heard the footsteps on the other side of the door, and stepped back as the door slides open revealing his friend._

_"Naruto, I'm glad your here. I need your...help." Sasuke said with a scowl. It was obvious to Naruto that those last few words had been tough for the man to say. But he was curious, just what did the mighty Sasuke Uchiha need help with._

_"What do you need help with?"_

_"Hn...I need help speaking with a woman."_

_"I'm sorry, I thought I heard wrong. Can you repeat that?"_

_"I said, I need help speaking with a woman." Sasuke gritted out through his teeth._

_"That's what I thought I heard. This must be some woman if you need help."_

_"Hn, she's everything I desire in a partner. She's strong, has our dōjutsu, and is very beautiful. Not only that, but the passion she holds when she does something is exquisite in itself." the man wasn't ashamed of admitting the last one, as it was true._

_"Okay, but what do you want me to do exactly?"_

_"I want you to help me talk to her."_

_"...I see." Naruto had no problem helping a friend in need, but this would be tricky. He had developed something a while back with seals, and it would be a good opportunity to test it. __"I actually have something that would allow me to talk to you from a distance. I will place a seal on you, and then I will feed you the correct words. How does that sound?"_

_"That sounds acceptable."_

_xxx_

_The two were currently in the market district of Konoha, and standing before a new item that had just gotten in; watermelons._

_"Damn...these things are really tasty, huh Sasuke? And you can even squeeze them into a drink."_

_"Hn...we're not here to eat. Now look alive as here she comes."_

_"What's her name anyways?"_

_"Hitomi Uchiha."_

_"Hmm..." Naruto couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the woman who had caught his friend's eye._

_"Not bad, but I can't help but admit that I have definitely seen better." Naruto told himself._

_The woman in question stood at about 5ft 5in with a light skin complexion. She had raven colored hair, like all her clan, along with black eyes. But if there was one thing that made her stand out above the rest, it was her chest._

_"I can see why you fell for her my friend." Naruto whistled._

_This Hitomi woman had a D-cup bust, at least from what the Senju could see. He was rather far away at the moment._

_"Hn...shut up, Senju." growled Sasuke._

_"Yeah yeah...look sharp, here she comes. Let's start out with a greeting." Naruto told him exactly what to say._

_"Greetings my fair lady, a fine day we are having." said Sasuke. He looked at her with a straight face after saying that. He could hear Naruto snickering._

_"Er...greetings to you as well, Sasuke-sama." replied Hitomi in a soft voice, thrown off by the greeting._

"I'm going to kill him! Slowly, painfully, intimately!"_ Sasuke raged inside of his head._

_Naruto on the other hand was having a blast. He had decided to have a little fun with his friend before he got serious, but that wasn't now._

_"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." said Sasuke, who couldn't believe he just said that._

_The Uchiha woman was blushing like crazy, "Naruto!" hissed Sasuke, "I swear that if you don't take this seriously, the next time I see you I'm going to kick your ass!" he gritted out through the seal._

_Naruto had to defend himself, "Oi oi oi, I told you this seal was still new. It still has bugs that I need to work out." before he snickered lightly, ah this was to funny._

_"If that's so, then why could I hear you so clear right now?!"_

_"I dunno, you got lucky with a transmission?"_

_"Look, just get me back on the right track."_

_"Alright alright." said Naruto, but he was planning on messing with him once more. It was his duty as a friend to mess with him. __Naruto told him what to say..._

_"Have you tried this new fruit? They call it watermelon."_

_"N-no I haven't. Is it good?" she couldn't even look him in the eyes._

_"It is. They can even squeeze them into a juice." said Sasuke as he was wondering where this was going. He really didn't care where it went as long as it wasn't like the last couple of instances._

_"Really?! Wow, that sounds tasty." commented Hitomi with clear excitement to try something new._

_"It is, but let me ask you a question."_

_"Hm..." she was all ears._

_"Do you like it when your watermelons are squeezed?" asked Sasuke before he registered what he had exactly said. His entire being just froze as those words escaped his lips. __That was the last straw! He was going to kill the Senju. Then he'd hide the body so nobody would find it. And he'd piss on it just to spite his friend in the afterlife. Maybe even take a shit on the face of said corpse for the hell of it before burying it without telling anyone._

_"S-Sasuke-sama..." Hitomi was fidgeting around._

_"...Naruto..."_

_"Take me now!"_

_"Eh?" both Naruto and Sasuke said._

_"Take me now, Sasuke-sama! I've always wanted to tell you how I felt, but you were always so unapproachable, but then you started to talk to me." she sighed happily._

_"Your welcome..." said Naruto through the seal._

_Sasuke for the first time in his life was left speechless. He just couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, __"...Thank... you..." were the only two words that left the stunned Uchiha's mouth as Hitomi dragged away the Uchiha warrior._

_– Flashback End –_

Karasuba was laughing wildly, "So I take it that Sasuke-san was happy?" she asked.

Naruto snorted at that, "Happy isn't the word I would use to describe how he acted shortly after. The guy walked around like a drunk for nearly a week before he told us he had proposed to her on account he had knocked her up during a night of endless passion and sex." he said with a snicker.

"Ah... I want that." Akitsu said as she laid down in the bed on top of Naruto.

Naruto snickered, "I will gladly do that, but I would at least like to get to know you before I do that with you Akitsu-chan." he told her softly as he rubbed his hand up and down her body where he even coped a feel of her bare end, and he had to admit; it felt good to do that and not get called a pervert.

Karasuba smirked, "Well even then, that still means I would get to go first with Ashikabi-sama as I was his first Sekirei." Karasuba said as she grabbed his other arm and put it between her breasts; Double EE's in fact.

Naruto chuckled lightly "We can discuss this later, let's get some sleep." he said as he laid his head down, "I wish you both pleasant dreams." he told them as he slowly fell into a blissful slumber. Even with Naruto sleeping, the two Sekirei were glaring at one another before a curious Akitsu did something a little bold, she raised up Naruto's pajama's and took a peek to sate her curiosity and quickly lowered them as she blushed a deep red with Karasuba. Yeah, they could wait, _that _was not going anywhere anytime soon.

For Naruto, he could say he was intrigued by what was happening around him as he saw a fight between three Sekirei, one was a buxom blonde talking in ye old fashion, and then there two others. In fact, a startling reservation showed that Sekirei were not limited to being a single born, because the fact that a set of twins were holding their own against one woman was quite impressive. As if sensing him, the three turned as one, but it was miss the twins that acted while the blonde fell to her knees in exhaustion or some other form as one twin walked over to him, "I-It's you... you actually came..." she said.

The other twin seemed to be on cloud nine as she blushed deeply, "At least we know he isn't as ugly as some Ashikabi are." she muttered.

"Silence, it is only proper that thy real wife gets to kiss thee first!" the blonde called out shocking the two, but none more so than Naruto.

"Ha, then why don't you do something bimbo." the bustier twin said.

"Filthy trollop, I should smite thee, if only thy reaction to the same Ashikabi wasn't going to save thee from my might." she huffed with a red face, "Besides, as thy real wife I should be getting winged first to show just why I am head of his harem." she smirked.

"Oh yeah, then do something about it!" the less busty twin remarked.

"Thy will cease these attempts of making me mad, or I will show thee why I am the strongest of us!"

Naruto couldn't help but snicker, three at once; this should be interesting And what was with the 'Real wife' stuff that the blonde was spouting about. Oh well he would find out later, "I will find each of you and I will grant you all your wings, I promise." he told them.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke sighed heavily as he looked down on the spoiled brat underneath his feet. The boy was in charge of a medical company, but was so greedy he had tried to force him under foot. Ha, as if. One use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, and the boy's heart had stopped beating in his chest several decades early through his ultimate Genjutsu the Tsukuyomi. As he had done that, he had done a bit of digging around in the child's mind and had learned everything there was to learn about the current world. He may have also taken the boys personal information on his money and things of the like as his own. He would need them in the future in case he was in need to battle Naruto once more.

After he had taken out the so called 'Supreme Ashikabi of the East he sat down in the mans chair and turned it to face the window while the boys right hand man shivered in terror. He had killed his boss simply by looking at him after tell him to submit to his dream of simply ruling the world with Higa at the helm. What fools, to actually think they were the superior ones. They had not seen a endless war, they had not put their life on the line to fulfill their ambition. With the child dead he spoke, "You were the brats right hand man yes?" he questioned as he looked out over the city, "Answer me quickly before I do to you, what I did to the brat." he ordered.

"Y-Yes sir. I was Higa-sama's right hand man." he answered.

"And just what exactly is your name?" Sasuke questioned.

The man gulped nervously. It was quite obvious that the man had no use of weapons besides the sword he had used to carve his way through the ranks of Higa's former forces of military personnel. Even after Higa had assumed the man was a Sekirei, he was proven wrong when he was told he was actually far worse than any Sekirei could ever hope to be. He was death itself, a master of shadows and deceit, a term that made even Higa shiver in fear... a Ninja. Simply staring at the chair his new boss sat in gave him chills to the bone. Steeling his resolve he spoke, "My name is Kakizaki, sir." he spoke truthfully.

"Kakizaki huh, a bit dull for a name, but I guess the world is softer here than back home. No endless battles to get the blood pumping, no threat of death at the young age of four when they send you out to fight with a blade in hand. Very well then, Kakizaki. You will continue to work as you always have, and if anyone who was involved in the Sekirei plan worked for your former boss is still under his employee, call them and have them come here. I have a job for them." he spoke seriously, but then again he was always serious. And with the order given, Sasuke turned around and his eyes physically evolved before Kakizai's eyes as they gained a atom-like shape.

"Y-Yes sir. Right away." Kakizaki said with a quick bow and he rushed away to do as he was ordered. He did not want to experience the power of those eyes if he could avoid so.

"And take that trash out as well, I don't want the body stinking the place up as it rots. I don't care what you do with it, just get rid of it." Sasuke ordered.

"Y-Yes sir, right away." Kakizaki said as he got some men to dispose of Higa's body.

"Hmph, weak willed the lot of them. If it was Naruto he'd simply say to do it myself. Then again, these are all children. Such needy thing they are these days, always wanting things handed to them on a silver platter rather than having to earn the things in life with their own two hands. It's actually quite pathetic how far the world has come technology wise, but it is also extremely upsetting that they rely to much on it. If the world were to suddenly regress back to ancient times here, I would only laugh at how hard the people would struggle to live. It's times like this that I find myself wondering, just what would you do... Naruto." he told himself.

The door burst open to reveal a angered Benitsubasa and Haihane standing there, "Alright ya smug nosed bastard, put your hands up and surrender or we will take you back to where you belong through force." the pink haired washboard commanded.

Sasuke stared at her and then looked to Haihane, "Is she always so demanding?" he questioned.

Haihane sighed and nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately so. I don't even know how she convinced me to follow her knowing what you are capable of. And to think I missed my show yesterday to do this." Haihane sighed out. She really liked her Seven Deadly Sins anime update, Diane and King had just been sent to the past too and she wanted to see what happened next.

Benitsubasa growled, "So what Haihane, he is property of M.B.I and it's our job to ensure that it remains as such!" the banshee yelled.

Sasuke snorted, "How pathetic, to think that you would actually assume I would follow you willingly. Compared to Naruto, you are but a fly on the wall. You do not possess the power or the means to make me even remotely scared. In fact I find it extremely amusing that you think I would merely follow you just because you thought you could command me of all people." Sasuke said as he stood up with his Mangekyo blazing a bright red, "You may make others fear you thanks in part to your position, but do not think that I even remotely fear you when it is in fact the opposite, I pity those who know that you even exist." Sasuke drawled out.

"You think that simply by saying 'follow' others will obey. You are worse than any client I have worked for during the warring times. In fact I think you need to take a lesson in humility to start out. You want to make me fear you, learn techniques that can alter entire continents, become a force of nature so powerful that the world acknowledges the power you weild." Sasuke told her.

Benitsubasa smirked, "I may not be able to do the amount of damage you can, but I know I can knock your head off!" she yelled as she jumped at him with the intent to do so.

Sasuke merely sighed as he used the Shunshin to flicker to the wall of the room to dodge before he repeated the process to appear behind her with his arm cocked back where he struck the back of the neck with a flat palm that made her smash through the desk that once belonged to Higa Izumi and then the floor underneath. Simply landing and falling through the floor Sasuke shook his head, "Your power is weak, and is only strong enough to deter death long enough for you to flee. Compared to Naruto, you are nothing. Naruto himself is so powerful, he makes the gods themselves tremble in fear of his power, and I myself just recently fought a battle against him where I put my own life on the line as you well know." Sasuke told a struggling Benitsubasa.

"So what, you trying to tell me to be a good woman for some punk Ashikabi who thinks I'll simply spread my legs to fuck and one day have children?" the pink haired woman asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "Far from it, I simply stated that you need to understand that those with power are not people you should force to command. You are so weak I can't even begin to try to even remotely think about giving you pity. A weak willed person disgusts me, but a weak will Senju makes it more so bitter, but in the end the one thing that makes me want to puke up my guts and gouge my Sharingan out is a weak willed woman who thinks that she is better than anyone. I will teach you what it means to be powerful, but do not think that for a second you will ever be my better." Sasuke said as he grabbed her by the chin and pulled her head up before smashing his lips to her own shocking her.

Quickly removing his lips after he watched her wings fade away Sasuke stood, "I only show mercy to those who need it, but you are nothing more than a means to an end. Never forget that I am the one you obey, and I will reward you handsomely." he told her as he jumped through the hole. Walking up to a shivering Haihane he looked her in the eyes, "You wish to have an Ashikabi as well don't you?" he asked her and got a nod, "If I grant you your wings, will you serve me willingly?" he demanded and got another nod, "Good, then let this contract be sealed and done." he said as he kissed her as well.

When the silver haired Sekirei's wings faded away, she couldn't help but ask him, "How do you know we need a kiss for us to have our wings?" in a breathless tone.

Sasuke smirked, "When I escaped from that tower, I had killed a employee there. Using my eyes, I forcibly dug through his memories of the past few months and learned quite a bit from him. It also helps that he was also working for the brat I had just disposed of so you can tell that shrimp Minaka that I ousted a traitor in his ranks who would have taken my flesh and other things of my possession to Higa for him to use to attempt to usurp M.B.I in his try for power." Sasuke told her honestly.

"So what are you going to do now?" Haihane asked him.

"I plan to train in my new power, something I had been hoping to obtain during my latest fight against Naruto which I was lucky to do. When I believe I am strong enough to challenge him again, I'm going to take more of his power to fuel my ambition. And when I finally have enough of his power I will be taking back what he stole from me." he told her.

Haihane couldn't help but gulp, "And just what is your ambition?" she asked him.

"Now now, if I go spilling all my secrets and desires it wouldn't be much of a secret plan. I have already told you much more than even Naruto when I last fought him. Maybe if the plan goes accordingly I will tell you more, but for now just know that my plan for both this world as well as my own are one simple goal. And that is to ensure that no needless death and destruction occurs anymore than it has progressed." he told her as he sat in his chair, "Now why don't you come here and show me just why you are part of the disciplinary squad." he told her in a... certain tone.

Haihane blushed before nodding her head. What her Ashikabi wanted she would do for him if it was within her power.

-Elsewhere-

Minaka watched the video before him with rapt attention. What video was it? It was the memories of one Naruto Senju himself from a couple days prior. The video was unlike anything he had seen in his life. A ten versus one scenario where there was no hope of victory, and yet Naruto showed himself to be the better throughout the entire fight, the only time he even remotely pushed himself using his control over nature was when he battled both the fox and Sasuke-san. It was glorious, beautiful, a work of art so grand it put any of the 8 wonders of the world to shame with such a distance between it was like night and day to his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Takami walking in with a file in her hands. She sighed as she looked to him, "You're not gonna believe who became a Ashikabi just now?" she told him.

"Oh, who was it, was it Minato-chan? Hikari-kun perhaps?" he questioned her.

Takami set the file down on his desk, "Open it up and see for yourself." she told him

With a shrug he did so before scowling a bit, "I can say honestly that I wasn't expecting him to do this. How'd he escape?" he asked as he looked up to Takami.

The woman sighed, "Surveillance camera's show he killed the doctor extracting more samples and somehow he knew that his card would allow him access to the bio-lab holding his and Naruto's specimens." she said before running a hand through her hair, "And you won't like me when I tell you this, but he took all of the blood we had on Naruto and used it by doing a transfusion on himself. After that he took the three inch by three inch piece of flesh we had extracted from Naruto and actually cut out a strip of the exact same size and sewed Naruto's flesh to himself before he simply walked out after gathering his own effects. Nearly six hours later we get a notification from Higa Izumi's second in command about something interesting." she told him

"And that is?" Minaka asked her.

"Higa is dead and Sasuke now controls the eastern sector of Shinto Teito. He apparently killed Higa with a mere glance of his eyes before having him call all the Ashikabi formerly under Higa's control for a job of sorts that he didn't even tell Kakizaki about. And shortly afterwards, we get the notification he winged Haihane and Benitsubasa seconds apart. Benitsubasa was forced into submission and winged before he simply told Haihane he was going to wing her where he did seconds later. That's all we got." she informed Minaka.

The silver haired man hummed to himself in thought, "Do you think we should inform Naruto-san about this before we send him off on his own?" he questioned her.

Takami shrugged, "It's up to you. I just want him gone so I don't have to worry about the man tearing apart the city in a raging stupor." she said before walking out of the office of the 'Game Master' for the Sekirei Plan.

When he saw the door close he sighed deeply. This wasn't going as he had planned it. Now he would have to reactivate all of Higa's now deactivated Sekirei and see what he could do to try and salvage this problematic situation.

-The next day-

Naruto groaned as he felt himself stir. He never did like the mornings very much. How Hashirama could wake up like it was the middle of the afternoon would always bug him to no end. Tobi (Don't tell him he called him that) was just lazy and always threw something at their brother to shut him up afterwards to sleep in some more. Looking to his sides he smiled when he saw both his Sekirei sleeping peacefully. Slowly and carefully extracting himself from their embrace, he silently went into the shower and turned it on. Usually there would he seals in place to create the hot water for the bath, but these people had figured a way to make hot water with technology. It was quite impressive to be honest.

Stripping himself of his current attire, Naruto stuck his hand under the water and felt it slowly warming up before he crawled under the shower of warm water with a sigh. Closing his eyes he leaned his head to the wall of the shower to allow himself to enjoy the feeling. Without noticing, the bathroom door silently opened to reveal a naked Karasuba walking in. She slowly climbed into the stall behind her Ashikabi and wrapped her hands around him causing him to jump in a bit of a startle which made her giggle, "So i felt through the bond you have a reacting Sekirei, maybe more than one. Want to talk about it?" she asked him as she rubbed herself against him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "I don't see why not. When I fell asleep, I saw myself on a building top, well I assume it was the top of a building, and I saw a set of dark haired twins using electricity to fight a long haired blonde who talked using the words Thy-thee and the like. Of course it was a shock when they all looked right at me and proclaimed to be my Sekirei as well so I simply told them I would grant them their wings with the promise to do it soon as well." he told her as he turned around to face a smirking Karasuba, "What do you think I should do?" he asked her honestly.

The silver haired beauty simply lowered her hand down to his impressive shaft and grasped it in her hand, "I think you should keep your promise. All any of us Sekirei want is to find our destined partner and see where life takes us. Now, show me why you are as powerful as you are." she whispered seductively as he hardened in her hold. Wow, 11 inches... impressive. Ooh she was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

Naruto merely smirked as he grabbed the woman by the hips and lifted her up off the ground where she wrapped her legs around him. Reaching underneath she guided him to her sopping wet cunt and allowed him to slip inside her wet hole with a moan. So big! Karasuba didn't waste any time bringing her lips down to Naruto's own with a kiss of passion as he brought Karasuba's back to the wall as he proceeded to thrust up into her while hitting all the right places, and hitting them oh so perfectly.

Naruto smiled as he looked Karasuba in the eyes, "I don't know how, but I think I'm starting to like this little game Minaka concocted." he said.

Karasuba gave a smirk towards her Ashikabi, "Me too, Naruto-sama," she nodded and he smiled, this man... she didn't know how, but even she knew... he loved her. He may not have said it verbally but she could tell. "Naruto-sama," she whispered, basically allowing him to do as he pleased. Not that she had to give it anyway. She was his…he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to her…and she would take it with a smile on her lips. He was her Ashikabi after all. Naruto leaned towards her neck and bit down on the top of her ear, making her shiver while his hands came up to fondle her breasts. Karasuba bit her lip as he tweaked her nipples and kneaded her breast. Did she mention how his third leg was pressed firmly against her womb.

"I love your body Karasuba-chan…so wonderful," he whispered huskily in her ear. "So soft, thick, and chilling feeling that shows you are not afraid to do what you need to…you are so close to perfect Kara-chan," he complimented making her happy. "I'm actually starting to love you," he added and this caused her to widen her eyes as she leaned down and capture his lips. Her wings flared to life, but both ignored it in favor for their skin contact. The last few days with her Ashikabi has been nothing short of bliss. Every moment he could, he showered her with compliments and kisses. From her toes, to her tummy, to her breasts then her lips…not going further until now.

Karasuba pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his chest, his sealing formula that held the fox to be exact. She hadn't noticed until now, but on his entire left pectoral was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive. Seemingly sitting on his neck and collarbone was a nine magatama necklace, while his right shoulder was some kind of strange tribal tattoo. Climbing down real quick she went to work as she kissed her way down his body. Her lips stopped right at his pelvis, she looked up to see he was gazing at her with those wonderful emerald orbs, she could see the anticipation and it made her give a small smirk. Sticking her tongue out a bit, she trailed her tongue down, licking him till she was at the tip.

From there she engulfed him entirely. Naruto shivered as he felt the cool wet feeling that his Sekirei's mouth. Naruto didn't need to encourage her…there was no need, Karasuba was self motivated in everything she did concerning him. She didn't even care that she could partially taste herself on him. Naruto closed his eyes as his ears took in the sound of the running water of their room, and the slurping sounds coming from Karasuba. He gave a light grimace as she stuck the tip of her tongue into the hole before she continued to deep throat.

The Senju lord released a pleasured sigh as his Sekirei continued to pleasure him. It was hard for him to think of something else when she was doing such a great job. And much to his liking, she removed her self from his cock and brought up her wet tits, wrapping them around his cock. "Oh Kara-chan," he moaned as she moved her large tits in every direction while licking and sucking the tip. Before he knew it, he blew his load, right into her mouth and she sucked it greedily, swallowing without hesitation.

"Is Naruto-sama happy?" Karasuba asked, tilting her head cutely while continuing the stroke his cock with her tits. Damn, she was mighty good at this, that greedy expression was only a mask, and he knew it.

But now it was time to take it off. "Oh, not yet Kara-chan…stand up for your master," he smiled and she complied.

"Yes Master," she purred lightly. Naruto smiled as he then turned on her, so now she was against the wall. Naruto and Karasuba's eyes never left each other as he lifted up her leg, which she wrapped around him.

Rubbing his cock on her glistening lips, he starting getting extra hard. Without restraint or hesitance, Naruto submerged himself in the folds that was his Sekirei. "AH!" Karasuba screamed, her wings really coming to life now. "Naruto-sama!" she moaned out as she wrapped the other leg around him and he began pounding. Bending his head down, Naruto locked her entire chest before eating on her left breast then her right before pressing his face into them both, sucking both nipples at the same time, getting as much globes of flesh that he could.

Karasuba couldn't not keep her moans in, her eyes closed as she had a breathless expression on her face…and Naruto loved it. "You love it don't you Kara-chan?" he grinned and she nodded her head.

"Yes! I love Naru-sama! I love him so much! Ah!" she cried out, tears starting to leave her eyes as the pleasure was increasing. "I never want to leave Naru-sama!"

"You will never leave!" Naruto growled as he bit down on her neck, bringing more pleasure, as well drawing some blood. "You are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" he roared as he slammed into her relentlessly, causing cracks on the wall and Karasuba to give a silent scream as he had starting entering her womb. "You will be mine forever!" Naruto continued, his chakra flaring as his Sekirei begun to absorb his power from his body through the bond they shared somehow. "My Karasuba! ALL MINE!" And with one last roar, Naruto blew rope after rope after rope into the Sekirei's fertile (Though thankfully not ovulating) womb; so much her started to blow up as if she was pregnant.

What a wonderful sight, Naruto thought to himself. This woman…his love bearing his child.

Naruto stayed completely still, still submerged, waiting till he had finished leaking. Once all his seed had been spilled and his lust had went dormant he pulled out, and cum began leaking from Karasuba's pussy that started to heal, meant to keep it's original tightness as if she was a virgin. As he held her, he kissed her lips, her wings glowing into existence as usual. Karasuba tiredly moaned into the kiss, allowing her Ashikabi to dominate her mouth. Once Naruto ended the kiss he smiled at her while she gazed at him lovingly, but tiredly.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Since her winging, she noticed that even though her Ashikabi gave her all these compliments and satisfied her craving of attention… he never told her he loved her. What he loved about her, that he was starting too…yeah, but never those three words. Naruto was silent as pondered on it, though knowing his Sekirei was patiently waiting for an answer. Honestly, Naruto did not know what the hell came over him that he said all those things. Yeah deep inside he meant every word but…where did they come from?

'Yes." Naruto stated, "Yes, I love you Karasuba-chan," he confirmed and the silver haired beauty smiled happily before she closed her eyes tiredly.

"Good, I love Naruto-sama," she whispered before falling asleep. Naruto chuckled as he unwrapped her legs and washed her body for her.

"Yes my little bird…I know you do," he whispered as he turned the shower off and proceeded to dry both himself and Karasuba before he dressed himself and then his Sekirei before taking her back to the bed and laying her down to the still sleeping Akitsu.

"Ah... Naruto-sama slept with Karasuba-san." Akitsu said.

Naruto smiled at her, maybe she had been awoken by their... intimacy. Naruto simply rubbed his hand through Akitsu's hair, "I did, and you'll come soon, Akitsu-chan." he told her honestly.

"Ah... thank you Naruto-sama." she whispered with a yawn.

Naruto smiled softly as he looked into her eyes, "You don't need to thank me Akitsu-chan." he told her as he leaned down to kiss her where here wings emerged from her back.

When the kiss ended Akitsu had a healthy blush on her cheeks, "Ah... can we go shopping?" she asked him. Even though she and Karasuba were still helping him learn how the world worked, he was a fast learner.

"I would love to take you out on a shopping trip Akitsu-chan." he told her.

Before Akitsu could properly respond, the phone beside the bed begun to ring. With a look of annoyance that seemed to be growing lately Naruto picked up the receiver and put it to his ear, "Hello." he answered.

_'Hey Naruto, it's Takami. I got some bad news.' _Takami spoke into the phone with a sigh.

"What is it?" he questioned, "Nothing to bad is it?" he questioned.

_'No no, nothing like that. Minaka is getting a little annoyed by the fact two of our strongest... players as he would call them, have been taken out. I explained to him about what you did to #43 Yomi and her Ashikabi and he simply nodded his head and reactivated the ones that were deactivated. And as you know, Sasuke escaped a couple days ago shortly after you had woken up. Anyways, I am calling to inform you that M.B.I has run out of resources that have been allowing you to stay in the Tower for the past few days.'_ she told Naruto who scowled.

_'__It's not that we want you out of here as you have provided some of the most important discoveries to medicine, but Minaka is getting bored with you not doing anything. He wants you to head out and do some stuff with your Sekirei. Ask Karasuba to take you to a place called Izumo Inn, you should do well there._ _The landlady is a old acquaintance of mine, she'd be happy to have you, I assume she would. I informed her of the possibility of you staying there a few days ago when you first woke up and sent her some of the things we had on you. Anyways, I gotta go, Minaka is acting like a damn fool again and I have to make sure he doesn't screw something up. Bye for now.' _she said before hanging up.

Naruto sighed as he lowered the phone, "Damn it." he said in annoyance.

"Ah... what is wrong Naruto-sama?" Akitsu asked him.

Naruto turned to look at her, "I just got told something interesting, Akitsu-chan." he told her.

"Ah... what is the news Naruto-sama?" she asked.

"We have been evicted from the tower on account we are too boring apparently. So after we finish the shopping trip, we'll come back and grab Karasuba-chan and we'll be heading to a place called Izumo Inn." he told her.

"Ah... that sucks..." Akitsu said slowly.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, but at least we aren't being poked and prodded anymore. Come on, let's go on that shopping trip I promised you." he told her as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the bed so she could get dressed.

XxX

Arriving at the store, Naruto smiled as he opened the door and led Akitsu into the clothing store. "What would you like me to wear Naruto-sama?" asked Akitsu curiously, as she looked around and Naruto smiled before telling her to wait a moment while he pulled the Store Manager to the side to speak in private.

Moments later, the Store Manager motioned for his employees to leave the two alone, and that it was in regards to the S-Level clientele they had long been told were to be ignored unless called over. As for Naruto, he guided her over to the female clothing section, and stood behind her in the mirror in a private section designed specifically for Sekirei picking out their style of clothing. "I think I should be asking you that Akitsu-chan. Undergarments aside, what would you like to wear out in public while with me?" asked Naruto while keeping his blush down with a great deal of concentration after removing the slightly blood stained lab coat and threw the thing to the side into the nearest trash bin where it belonged.

"Whatever you wish me to wear my Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she would walk around in just underwear, or even walk naked for him if that was his preference.

So long as she wasn't discarded.

"Tempting as that maybe, I would most likely be throttled by Takami for that despite my good intentions in making you happy," joked Naruto though Akitsu seemed to miss it due to her holding him tightly.

"I will protect you from all enemies my Master," declared Akitsu in a quiet yet firm tone while Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

"Noted, but I was joking about Takami-san hurting me though I have no doubt she would try in any event. That aside, its important that you make decisions like this base on not what I want, but rather what you want Akitsu, and what you feel is the right," instructed Naruto with Akitsu tilting her head slightly while processing this information.

"What I want?" asked Akitsu with Naruto nodding and smiling further.

"Yes. Among all these clothes hanging here. Out of all the different styles, colors, and choices...what is it you want to wear among them that says to everyone 'This is me! This is the clothing I like to wear!' when they look at you. So look out at each article and piece of clothing here, choose what you wish that in your heart...defines you as an individual," whispered Naruto with the woman nodding slowly in slight understanding to his words.

"Choose what defines me," said Akitsu while looking at herself in thought before she moved to the clothing around her while Naruto watched with interest while trying to hide his blush since he was trying not to fall into the ways of the pervert... kinda like Hashirama had when they were younger.

_'Note to self: do NOT let anyone know I was with a naked woman in a clothing store and helping her try on clothing,'_ thought Naruto while he watched the woman move slowly, gracefully, and made a mental note to get Akitsu undergarments.

As for Akitsu, she was now wearing a mostly white kimono with the width from shoulder to shoulder being extremely lose with a dangerously revealing V-neck that did little to hid her breasts. The white kimono had a black stripe running from her shoulders down to the chest area around where the woman's cleavage was mostly exposed, and had a black obi wrapped around her waist to keep the kimono as a whole from falling off. The lower half of the kimono had a long slit opening near the waist that showed off a lot of leg. As for the upper part of the kimono, Naruto was slightly surprised she had gotten a dress with chains that apparently came with the dress being used to keep the upper part of it from parting open, and exposing her impressive bust to everyone with the power of sight.

"Ah...I like this one," said Akitsu, as she looked herself in the mirror, and Naruto got the impression she was picturing herself wearing this around Shinto Teito.

"Because it feels right?" asked Naruto while Akitsu turning to look at him and then nod.

"Yes. I am...comfortable in them. They are unique," answered Akitsu with Naruto now smirking at her.

"And that Akitsu is the correct answer," said Naruto with his smirk growing before he motioned for the Store Manager to come over.

"Yes sir?" asked the Store Manager curiously while trying to focus on Naruto and not the woman with a possible interest in S&M clothing.

"Yes. This particular style of clothing Akitsu-chan is currently wearing, how much of it do you have of it in stock?" asked Naruto with the man looking at Akitsu while trying to keep the redness on his face from getting worse and then back to the blonde.

"That particular item? I'm not sure since it is uh...unique to say the least. But I can check inventory for you to get a proper number," answered the Store Manager while trying to keep the heat from underneath his neck from erupting past his collar.

"Please do. My companion would like to wear more of these of similar design. In fact, bring as many of them as you can out, and I'll buy them right now," answered Naruto with the Store Manager nearly having a heart attack and his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. Thank god he had been taught about credit cards or else he'd be paying in actual gold coins... hmm probably be best to have those put into a bank.

"Y-Yes sir!" exclaimed the Store Manager before getting some hired help to assist him in getting as many of the styles of clothing Naruto wanted from the store.

After Naruto got the needed clothing style Akitsu liked from the back of the store, he had the woman try on different kinds of undergarments befitting her size, and feminine figure. It was clear though from the start that Akitsu's ability over ice and the cold also had the unforeseen side effect of making her body very sensitive to anything that touched it. The various types of panties and bras she tried on were clearly making Akitsu feel very uncomfortable despite all of them being form fitting to the point that any irritation should have been nonexistent.

Hence why Akitsu had requested that the number of undergarments she would have to wear be kept to a minimum. While she disliked wearing them for too long, Akitsu also knew that her choice of clothing risked exposing what was behind it should a strong enough gust of wind blow on by. As far as Akitsu was concerned, the only one worthy of seeing even a small hint of her exposed body was Naruto, and would endure the minor discomfort female undergarments brought to prevent other males from seeing it.

At least until she could be with him in private where such annoyances could be thrown away and be forgotten.

With their shopping trip finished, Naruto took Akitsu to the counter and paid for her clothes. When that was finished he simply wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out the door. Naruto looked over the lovely Sekirei as she stood out in the light, "I think this outfit suits you perfectly, Akitsu-chan." he told the Ice Elemental Sekirei with a smile.

"Ah... do you really think so?" she asked him.

"Of course I- however, before he could finish a crackling sound that reminded Naruto of a incoming Lightning Jutsu reached his ears causing Naruto to grab Akitsu and leap out of the way where the two landed on the roof adjacent from the store where Naruto almost let his jaw drop in shock.

There they were...

Huh, they were more beautiful in person than he had thought they would be originally.

"How dareth thee do this? This is improper Sekirei combat, Sekirei combat is meant to be one one one." the blonde said loudly.

"Well that's life, it's never going to be fair." the one on the right said loudly.

"If you wanted a fair fight, you should have made sure to have someone else with you when we attacked." the other twin said.

"And throweth away the right to call myself the strongest, absurd." the blonde countered.

"While we admit that we are outmatched against you due to you being a single digit, we are not ones who give up so easily." the bustier twin stated.

"If thy wishes to throw thy life away, then come at me." the blonde said as she gathered a lot of water from the air surprising Naruto greatly.

_'She's as good as Tobirama is with Water Style, that's something I had never imagined seeing in my life.'_ Naruto thought to himself. However before the blonde could do anything, Naruto leapt across the space and landed in between the trio shocking them as he rose up, just as Akitsu landed beside him. He looked between the trio as he held a hand up to Akitsu showing she didn't need to fight, "I assume you three have been looking for me?" he questioned them cautiously.

"You, you art the one my heart beats erratically towards!" the blonde exclaimed in shock.

"A-Ashikabi-sama." the twins said in a whisper.

Nodding his head he watched as the blonde gathered her power, "I refuse to be tied to a monkey who would only use my power for thy own pleasure, **Water Celebration" **she called out.

Naruto immediately acted as he snatched Akitsu and jumped away from the attacking blonde. Akitsu looked towards her Ashikabi who was looking over her before he smirked. "Man, every time I get a good look at you Akitsu-chan I…"

**"WATER CELEBRATION!"**

Another flip to safety.

"Hey leave them alone, this is between us!" the twins cried out together.

"…realize how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my Sekirei," Naruto finished as if nothing happened and Akitsu blushed at the compliment. She smiled when he pulled her close and was going to move in to kiss her, "I love you Akitsu-chan," he told her. It was the first time he had done so.

"Ah…I love Naruto-sama too,"

"THOU SHALL NOT IGNORE ME!"

Naruto turned back to face the blonde, "You done attacking me?" he responded.

"No, I will not stoop so low as to be winged by some monkey who will defile my flesh for thy own amusement!" she exclaimed.

"Well, can you at least tell me who you are and tell me why you are attacking me?" Naruto asked her.

"I am Sekirei #9, Tsukiumi…and thou monkey will die!" Tsukiumi snarled as water appeared behind her for her to wield.

However, before she could launch hr attack, Akitsu stepped forward and froze the water and allowed the ice to fall to the ground and shatter. She seemed to have a air of frustration around her as she looked at Tsukiumi, "Ah... I will not let anyone hurt Naruto-sama." she said, only for Naruto to place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down as he eased her back behind him.

"I thank you love for trying to defend me…but maybe next time," he smiled causing Akitsu to frown. Tsukiumi of course began speaking but both ignored her in favor of each other which started to annoy Tsukiumi. This of course seemed to humor the twins as they watched in silence.

"Ah…but I want to fight for Naruto-sama, as his Sekirei…" Akitsu stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and you will. But this would be the perfect time to show you that your Ashikabi is no slacker," Naruto grinned causing her to nod with a light blush. Naruto kissed her softly which made her wings erupt and Tsukiumi to babble. "Just stand there, watch and look beautiful my Yuki-hime," he told her.

"Ah... yes Naruto-sama." she said as Naruto stepped forward.

"One technique each." he said startling Tsukiumi by his tone of seriousness, "I win, you stop attacking me and allow me to understand why you do not wish to be winged. You win, then obviously I die." he said as he gathered his chakra for a harmless jutsu to bind her chakra and suppress it for a moment.

"Very well then, but it will be thy own funeral. **Water Celebration" **Tsukiumi exclaimed as she sent a wave of water towards him.

Naruto merely dodged and clasped his hands together and gave a call of, **"Mokuton: ****Daijurin no Jutsu **(Wood Style: Giant Forest)" Naruto called out as he thrust his arm out and creating a series of wooden branches from his arm that quickly bound the busty blonde up tightly while suppressing her powers. Sighing he removed the wood off his arm and looked to the twins, "Thank you for being so polite as to not interfere." he told them causing them to blush. With them nodding in understanding, Naruto turned back to a raging Tsukiumi who was trying to escape with no luck as she cursed his powerful Kekkei Genkai.

"Say, Miss Panty flasher…there a reason why you are attacking me? I was just enjoying my day with my Sekirei…" Naruto muttered and Tsukiumi glared at him.

"Doesn't thou plan on winging me? Forcing me to become thou's Sekirei?" she asked and Naruto waved her off, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Yeah right, I choose my Sekirei, as my Sekirei choose me. But from the looks of it you've chosen me?" he smirked towards her.

"I will never be winged, I am the strongest. I will not allow myself to fall as far as to allow some low life monkey command me around!" she yelled out.

"Look Miss Panty flasher," Naruto sighed as he gave her a look. "I don't want to wing you if you don't want to be winged. Hell, I don't think I even really want you to be my Sekirei with you acting like that." For some reason Tsukiumi became hurt…her heart sinking into her chest. "So if you could just turn around and find you 'true Ashikabi' then that'll be great," Naruto waved her off.

Despite the pain she felt from those words, and the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, Tsukiumi growled at Naruto. "Thou is the one I shall kill! For this thumping in my heart whispers that thou is my Ashikabi!" Naruto raised a brow as she continued, "If thou is my Ashikabi! Then I shall kill thou so the whispers halt!"

Akitsu glanced to her Ashikabi she began feeling…eerie. Naruto gave a deep chuckle, "Kill me huh? Oh man, sounds like your serious," Naruto said darkly as he flexed his hand. Tsukiumi froze as she watched his dazzling emerald eyes turn into a dark forest green. "Time and time again I've heard that phrase…and time and time again I have been disappointed," Naruto then held his arms out widely, "Tell me Tsukiumi-chan! Can you bring death to this lonely soul?! Because I welcome you to try!" he told her boldly.

"If thou would let me free I would gladly do as thou hast requested." she snarled out with a scowl.

"You know Tsukiumi-chan…you're really beautiful, even with that scowl. If you weren't trying to kill me, I might actually consider having you as my Sekirei," Naruto smirked, his smile causing her heart to flutter in her chest as her blush increased.

But just as it came, her snarl returned, "SILENCE THEE! I will not let some monkey claim my chastity for thy's own sick game!"

"Huh?" Naruto actually blinked as he looked at her, "Chasity?" he questioned in confusion as the twins actually smacked their faces. This was why she didn't want to be winged?!

"Dost thou not know how the winging process is? I refuse sleep with a damn monkey and be used!" Tsukiumi glared, though a small blush was on her face. Naruto blinked before he chuckled and shook his head before turning to Akitsu.

"Akitsu-chan, would you mind?" he asked and Akitsu instantly shook her head.

"Of course not Naruto-sama," she said and he smiled before he gently rested his hand on her cheek. They then leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet. Tsukiumi gaped like a fish as she watched Akitsu's icy wings burst from her back.

"What has thou done to thy Sekirei?!" Tsukiumi demanded as they ended their short kiss. Naruto smiled at her, and shrugged.

"I made her emerge. Tsukiumi-chan, to wing a Sekirei, an Ashikabi doesn't need to have sex with the Sekirei to make them wing. A short simple kiss would do just fine, just like I did with Akitsu-chan here," Naruto smiled and Tsukiumi blushed. "Now, that doesn't mean an Ashikabi can't sleep with their Sekirei," he chuckled making Akitsu blush lightly. She still wanted her Naruto-sama time when they got to the new place.

"Ah…the shower incident with Karasuba-san," she commented causing Tsukiumi too look at her in surprise before she looked towards Naruto. She gave him a good study and hummed to herself. He was very good looking, and he had immense power, hence the position she was in now…maybe…

"But like I said earlier, I don't do the whole, forceful winging…so if you don't want to be winged…good luck to ya. Lets go then Akitsu-chan, It seems that we will be working with the other two instead." he said as he made his bindings for the blonde bombshell break away.

"Yes Naruto-sama,"

Watching the two walk away towards the lightning Strumpets who hadn't moved from their position, Tsukiumi grimaced as the pain in her body was dulled but to take it's stead, the thumping of her heart and the burning of her crest was cranked up fully. "Wait!" Tsukiumi shouted, calling them. The two stopped and Naruto turned around with a confused look. "Please…come back," Naruto gave a small shrug as he walked back over to her. Gazing at him, Tsukiumi blushed looking away. "Earlier in our confrontation…thou commented something that caught my attention…did thou mean it?" she asked softly and Naruto blinked before he chuckled…realizing this woman was a tsundere. It made sense actually.

"Um…can you tell me what I said so I can confirm it?" he asked, making her eye twitch but she refrained from soaking him.

"Thou said, he would consider me having as thou's Sekirei…did thy mean it?" she wondered and Naruto smiled which made her blush deepen.

"Of course I meant it…I mean, if you would have me as your Ashikabi," he stated and she gave a light sigh before nodding.

"Very well then. I will admit that thou is quite handsome and amazingly strong. Tis…I, Sekirei #9 the water Sekirei, Tsukiumi will be…"

"Naruto, Naruto Senju," he re-introduced. Tsukiumi nodded as she pushed a lock behind her ear.

"Naruto's Sekirei…by accepting his proposal of marriage…to become my husband," she stated softly and lovingly. Naruto blinked as he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "What's so funny?" she demanded with narrowed eyes. Though she wanted to choke him or soak him, she didn't feel that was the best course of action.

Naruto debated on if he should say something about the whole marriage thing. It would be troublesome later if he didn't, "I just want to let you know that I already have a couple of wives," he said which made Tsukiumi grunt. "And I'm not sure I plan on having more after granting the three of you your wings, but if you wish to prove yourself to be one of my wives, then by all means, Tsu-chan," Naruto shrugged.

The twins walked over to the small gathering calmly, "Uh, excuse me." the younger twin said drawing Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asked them.

"Will you really give us our wings? We know we've been reacting these past couple days to you, but we weren't really sure what to think about you." the one with larger assets said.

"Hibiki, there's no need to be afraid, this is our Ashikabi!" her sister exclaimed.

The now introduced Hibiki sighed, "I know that Hikari, but I just wanted to ask him." she responded to the now know Hikari.

"Let's just be glad we aren't paired with some lame bozo that gets fired or quits his jobs and slouches on a couch wasting rent money on booze." Hikari said with a huff.

"I will have you know, i am not like that." Naruto said as he held a finger into the air.

"Let's be glad he admits that much, and he's actually hot." Hikari said to her sister with red cheeks.

"I will take that as a compliment." Naruto said with a grin.

Hibiki as she blushed deeply, "At least we know he isn't as smug as some Ashikabi are." she muttered.

"Silence, it is only proper that thy real wife gets to kiss thee first!" the blonde called out shocking the two, but none more so than Naruto. They had forgotten she was there as she had been silent until that moment.

"Ha, then why don't you do something bimbo." the Hikari said.

"Filthy trollop, I should smite thee, if only thy reaction to the same Ashikabi wasn't going to save thee from my might." she huffed with a red face, "Besides, as thy real wife I should be getting winged first to show just why I am head of his harem." she smirked.

"Oh yeah, then do something about it!" the less busty twin remarked.

"Thy will cease these attempts of making me mad, or I will show thee why I am the strongest of us!" Tsukiumi said boldly.

"Okay, that's enough." Naruto said stepping in between the three of them, "Stop the violence, can't we all just get along?" he asked them as they huffed and looked away from each other, "Now, so we don't take all day with a argument I will be giving Tsukiumi-chan her wings first. I hope the two of you don't mind, but I for one am not looking forward to listening to a bickering trio of women all afternoon." he said before quickly adding, "No offense girls." he stated as they scowled at him.

Tsukiumi wasn't to happy how he had worded that comment, but she slowly nodded in understanding. "Well…while I am not particularly happy thou will have more Sekirei…I am thankful for the fact that my husband was willing to inform me before hand," she smiled and this made him smile. "But they will be seen as mere concubines," she huffed. Naruto chuckled as he gave a small shrug.

"We'll see about that later." He said, mostly to himself. "Now, would you like for me to wing you now, and seal this proposal?" he teased lightly. Tsukiumi gave a nod and she blushed even harder when she found herself in his arms. "Good…now Tsukiumi-chan…become mine," he said with a grin.

"Y-yes, my husband," she nodded before she allowed her lips to be claimed by her Ashikabi, their hands coming together so their fingers could interlace. A moment later, wings made out water burst from her back and she moaned. The pain in her body became pure bliss as the thumping in her heart slowed as the power of her Ashikabi washed over her completely, inside and out. Shyly, her tongue licked against his lip and he opened his mouth. Slowly but surely, her tongue danced with his, moving about like gentle waves.

Her body became warm, and her loins became hot. And in the back of her mind…she felt something connect with hers. This allowed her to feel the emotions within her Ashikabi. She could feel his joy and his sadness. His joy directed towards her…his sadness, directed elsewhere. Not long after, the kiss ended and Tsukiumi's ocean blue eyes gazed upon her Ashikabi's emerald green, "This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi." she said breathlessly, "For many years to come..." she whispered out.

"I will enjoy seeing you keep that promise." Naruto said, "So... what'd ya think, pretty good right?" he questioned.

"I…I think I will enjoyeth, my husbands touch a bit more than I originally thought," she smiled and Naruto grinned with a nod. Stepping back, he offered his arm and she took it, her breasts squeezing around it.

"Uh hum excuse us, but we are supposed to get our wings as well." Hibiki said as she walked up to Naruto with her sister.

"Yeah, you promised to us in our dreams you would give us our wings." Hikari stated.

"D-didst she shay that thou promised her in her dreams?" Tsukiumi asked.

Naruto smiled as he nodded his head, " Yes, I did promise." he confirmed, "And I feel that only a idiot would go back on his promise." Naruto said.

Tsukiumi scowled, "Very well then, but know this. We will be the only Sekirei that thou will be bound too understand." the blonde tsundere said boldly.

Naruto simply chuckled as he removed himself from the blonde single digits clutch to walk up to the twins, "let's finish this up. We have to get one last member of our group and go to a new place of residency." he said to them where they nodded. Pressing forward, he and Hikari's lips connected, causing her to moan in relief as he wings exploded from her back. Naruto's golden wings surfaced too. A short moment later Naruto removed himself from Hikari and moved to the eager Hibiki. Smiling at her, he pulled her closer into his embrace which she enjoyed. Hikari huffed in light jealousy but said nothing as her Ashikabi winged her sister.

But unlike her kiss with her Ashikabi, Hibiki and Naruto's kiss had turned into a heated make out session right off the bat. Hikari was going to growl when she blinked upon feeling something grab her breast. Looking down she saw the hand of her Ashikabi and shyly welcomed it, moaning as he groped it. Once Naruto had finished kissing Hibiki he sighed, lowering his head. Through their bond, they could feel…his emptiness? It concerned them but they all nodded. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt weighted down. The sight that greeted him was his Sekirei hugging him from different sides, each of their lips somewhere on his face.

The twins removed their lips for but a moment as they recited their Norito, "We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi." they said in unison, "For many years to come." they said together.

"We love you, Naruto-sama!" the girls all said in perfect unison. This…made Naruto smile.

XxX

Takami sighed before she dropped her head onto her desk, "Damn you Naruto..." she muttered to herself. Why would she be muttering this may one ask themselves, well Naruto literally just winged THREE of the new Sekirei of his flock nearly minutes or seconds apart from one another. Now he had two Single Digit Sekirei as well as the Thunder Twins Hibiki and Hikari who could be considered single digits if they were given their full power rather than have a limiter placed on their abilities. Of course this went without saying, but none of the the Single Digits had a limiter at all so Naruto was lucky in that regard as the fights between multiple Sekirei would be costly.

She picked up her head and stood up before she grabbed the new data on Naruto before she walked back up to Minaka's office. No doubt the idiot would crow about a 'God needing as much love as possible' or something along those lines. Ugh, she was not looking forward to that.

-With Sasuke-

Now our not so lovable Uchiha was smirking to himself. He had just put the silver haired beauty into a sexual coma that she would no doubt brag about later to the pink haired brat. Now sitting comfortably in his new chair, he looked at the twenty or so Ashikabi (Now under the control of his Mangekyo Sharingan) in his office as they waited for his orders, "Now that most of you have gathered, I want you to do this one specific job for me." he told them, "For your loyalty and in doing this job correctly i will allow you one thing if it is within my power to do so." he told them, "I want the most powerful group of Sekirei I can have without wasting resources. Go out, and gather any unwinged Sekirei you can." he told them.

"Female only of course, I don't know what man in his right mind would kiss another man. And if they just so happen to be... a single digit. Wear them down and restrain them. The higher the number they have on them the better the reward will be. After that we will discuss... payments." he told them as he turned to the window, "Now go, you have a job to do." he commanded them.

-1 hour later; With Naruto and his flock-

Karasuba blinked her eyes at her Ashikabi, "You said what now?" she asked him.

"It's a place called-"I know what it's called!" the silver haired beauty said loudly.

"Then why didst thou ask thee question if you knew the answer?" Tsukiumi asked her with a scowl. She did not think she would be part of the same flock as the Mad Dog of M.B.I but she would handle it.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's the fact that I am personally not wanted there by the owner. I won't go into detail, but let it be known that you can't and shouldn't put a child's mentality into a adult body without things happening and leave it at that okay." Karasuba said.

"It's just Miya, nothing to be frightened about." Hibiki said in confusion.

"Yeah, she only hurts those who-oh, now I get it... you reacted to her husband a few years ago and she didn't take to kindly to it." Hikari said in realization.

"Yeah, she let me off with a warning, but I sure as hell don't want to face her wrath again. It's bad enough she hates my guts but she wants to kill me as well for being who I am." Karasuba said.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the bed, "Well we will just have to explain why things are different now, and if it comes down to it I will show her why she shouldn't cross me." Naruto said.

Hibiki and Hikari shared a look. Did he not know, Miya was a monster and people steered clear of making her angry. Tsukiumi merely smirked, "As she rightfully should. My husband is not one who will take such a insult to us lying down." she said.

Karasuba smiled as she sat beside Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. But I don't think you need to be showing off just yet." she said as she got back up. Grabbing her sword and placing it on her hip she turned to the others, "Let's just go to Izumo Inn and explain why we are going there. I'm sure Takami has already informed her about how we need a place to stay and she would take us in on account that Minaka is up to no good." she said.

"Yeah, like this place is any better. Definitely cramped for sure. I would rather live with Miya than a place where I am uncomfortable." Hibiki said.

"I agree." her twin said with a nod.

Akitsu nodded her head, "Ah... yes please. I am tired of them examining me." she said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright then, lets get this show on the road. Karasuba get the bags!" he said with a wide grin as he clapped his hands a couple times. (If you get this reference, you are amazing)

Karasuba felt her jaw drop in shock, "Get your own damn bags!" she cried out as her Ashikabi laughed with her sister Sekirei's.

-With Minaka-

Looking at the man on his screen he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, "So you are willing to work with M.B.I are you, I must say this is as amazing as it is confusing to me." he said.

"I am only doing this to see just where I stand against _him _so don't think I am doing this for you." came the response.

"I understand that, but he is leaving in a few minutes to a residence that can help me keep a eye on him if I need to do something. Regardless, you have indeed winged two Sekirei so I guess that I can allow you to tell them they can continue their duties Sasuke-san." Minaka stated.

"Good." the man said.

"You do know that if anyone goes to him for help escaping, you'll have to bring them back right?" he questioned.

"No." stated the man, "You see, I will not bring them back as both Benitsubasa and Haihane can do that on their own. I however will be testing my new abilities against Naruto. I may not have the eyes I desire just yet, but I can feel them preparing their evolution in the coming months. However, even now I doubt that I can match Naruto with those eyes, I may be able to use some of his weaker techniques but his sheer power can only be controlled through his will and I am attempting to take some of that control over for my own. Do not let my faith in you fail Minaka, you will regret it dearly." Said the revealed Sasuke.

"Why are you so fixated on gaining this power, Sasuke-san?" he questioned.

"Like I told them, you won't know unless I wish to reveal that." Sasuke told him. And with that, he ended the call.

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha smirked as he looked out the window, soon everything would go as according to plan. All he had to do was wait. He was actually glad he had placed a Counter Seal on his body to remove Naruto's own Sealing Jutsu from his body, else he would have never found the location of his flesh and that blood that the world coveted so much.

In time, he would awaken the Blessed Eyes of Heaven... Rinnegan. And it was all in part thanks to those fools at M.B.I working for the even larger fool Minaka.

All he had to do was wait.

And Uchiha Sasuke was a very patient person indeed.

* * *

**And that is a wrap. give me a LIKE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW as well as a nice and lengthy REVIEW and I will see you all next time, Peace.**

**Oh, before I go, I would like to inform you that the Triple Reaction was in fact planned. Not entirely mind you, but I was given the idea by a anonymous PM to my messenger. And before you ask YES there will be unplanned/unexpected... circumstances that will happen. IE Pregnancy, Sickness, Battles between Naruto and Sasuke, Battles between Naruto/Sasuke and some of our most hated Naruto Characters who should just die in a hole. Nothing big, and no other spoilers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has finally arrived. And it's 1 week after new years**

**Now before we get to the nitty gritty of the chapter, I just want to say this. You cannot expect for 1 man to live in a house with 10 BUSTY WOMEN (Some results vary in the chest department) and expect them to live normally. IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN, THERE IS NO WAY ANY NORMAL RED BLOODED MAN WILL STAY SANE ENOUGH TO IGNORE THE CALLING OF NATURE!~ ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAVE MATSU (AKA JIRAIYA 2.0, every anime has at least 1) LIVING IN THE HOUSE WITH YOU! You can try to control the urge, but one small slip and a flashing of flesh and, well they say Chitty Chitty Bang Bang wasn't meant to be a musical.**

**So yes, you get a bunch of women and a single male in a household there are bound to be problems afoot. You are literally reading a story about women (And in some cases men) throwing themselves at one another and vying their love to the person of interest. These women (And again, few men) are not only loyal to a fault, but they want shit in return as well and people don't think it wasn't obvious that Matsu was a horny little thing? HELLO SHE TRIED TO RAPE MINATO IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES WHEN HE WAS BATHING!**

**So yes, there will be Lemons that take place in Izumo Inn without Miya knowing. (Or so they think) So yes there will be little Sekirei Ninja hybrids running around in the future. Don't know when, but they will be there eventually.**

**Now for those dissing the fact I am not making Sasuke's 'Ambition' known to them, I am only going to say this once and once only. Sasuke's ambition is not what it seems, and his attitude is not what it is made out to be... mostly... While he desires Rinnegan Eyes, he has a reason to desire them. That's all I have to say on it so stop bugging me dammit. **

**Now, I will admit some of the chapters from here on will be shorter than the usual 11-13k I usually provide, but that is because I have to look back and see what I have to change to suit the story so at most the chapter's will begin having 8-9k words in them maybe even 10k. **

**Alright, with that out of the way, let's get to the nitty gritty, please enjoy.**

**-Warning: There'll be multiple lemons-**

* * *

Naruto walked up the small pathway to the nice little house and then looked at the paper in his hands. While he had Karasuba lead them there, he would still double check to ensure she hadn't gotten lost. Gods know how he and Tobi (Don't tell he called him that) ever dealt with the amount of excuses Hashirama gave them. 'Oh I got lost on the road to life." then there was, 'I had to help a old lady with her stuff.' or something like that which would be followed by, 'I saw a black cat so I had to take the long way here.' and don't even get him started on the next one, 'I saw a cute girl dancing and I just couldn't help but join her.' and then there as the best one of all, 'Sorry I got lost on the road to life and so when I tried to get here I ran into a black cat and thus had to take the long way to get to you but as I did I ran into a old lady who needed help and couldn't do anything but help her and when I finished that I was almost here but I saw a cute girl dancing and had to dance with her when she asked me to.' _IT WAS SO ANNOYING!~_

Well, now that he had vented mentally, he walked to the door with his small flock of women and raised a door to knock and rapped gently on the door three times and then waited. Of course it wasn't that long of a wait and Naruto watched as the door slid open to reveal a lovely young woman of roughly 20-25 years of age. is a slender yet shapely fair-skinned woman waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs that is in a hime cut and brown eyes. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that is a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. This was Miya Asama the landlady.

"Hello." she greeted him.

Naruto bowed his head, "Greetings. I am Naruto Senju, I was told that you would be expecting me and my group here." he said politely as he looked into her eyes.

Miya nodded her head, "Yes I was, I understand you are in need of a place of residence. I have a few rooms available for you and your group but I will have to inform you that I have several policies that I wish to enforce for you that is if you wish to listen to them?" she wondered politely.

Naruto nodded, "I assure you, I will follow the rules of your home." he told her.

"First, there is no violence here in Izumo Inn. Second no illicit relations here. Third, rent must be paid three days before or after the due date or eviction is imminent. Fourth, if you do not work, then you must help around the house. Rent is 50,000 yen a month and is due on the first of every month. I take cash only so the M.B.I cards are useless her." she said, "You can bring them all in, but _she _needs to hand over her weapon so that other residents can stay safe." she said with a pointed look to Karasuba. Naruto looked to the woman in question and nodded his head to her, and the silver haired woman gave the Senju the stink eye as she placed her prized weapon in Miya's hand. With that out of the way Miya smiled at them, "Welcome to Izumo Inn, my name is Miya Asama. It's nice to meet all of you." she greeted.

"Hey Miya, great to see you again." Hibiki greeted.

"Beautiful as ever Miya-san." Hikari smiled.

"Hello girls, I see you have finally gotten yourselves as Ashikabi." she smiled.

"Yeah, I think we got lucky this time." Hibiki muttered.

"Same. At least it's someone who doesn't look like a bum." Hikari sighed

"Certainly better than that moocher Seo." Miya giggled behind her sleeve and the twins nodded in agreement.

"I am #09 Tsukiumi, Naruto's wife." the blonde Tsundere greeted causing Naruto to raise a brow at her. Of course he'd heard stranger things from Sasuke's younger sister when she was drunk off her ass. She was, hilarious.

"Pleasure to meet you Tsukiumi-san." the purple haired beauty greeted.

"Ah...#07 Akitsu." the ice woman greeted shyly.

"Greetings Akitsu-san." Miya responded, "Please come in, I have had each of you standing out here long enough." she said ushering them inside her home.

Naruto looked around and nodded in approval. It certainly held the feeling of comfort and security one would feel at their home, "It certainly is a lovely home you have Miss Miya." he told her as he looked to her.

"Thank you, and please just call me Miya. I don't wish to feel so old."

"Very well, Miya." Naruto said, "Please escort the girls to their rooms so that I can acquaint myself with your grounds." he said politely as he walked out, "I feel a little cramped with everything that's happened recently. I am going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." he bowed politely, "I ask for your pardon for coming off as rude." he said apologetically.

Miya nodded, "I understand. Please feel free to explore." she told the man, "The property is the complete enclosure of the fencing. It may not look like much, but it's roughly three acres in size." she said kindly. Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he walked out.

Walking out and around the house he entered the thin lining of the woods before he sighed, "Alright Sasuke, you can come out. I already know you're here. And you can bring anyone else you have with you out as well." he called out.

A chuckle was heard as Sasuke walked out from behind the trees with two young women, one with pink/bright red and the other silver hair, and he gave a couple claps of his hands. When he finished he looked at Naruto with humored eyes, "Not bad, to think that even now you can still find me. So, what are you doing old friend?" he questioned.

Naruto snorted, "I should be asking that same question to you. How'd you get my seal off?" (1)

"Simple, always ensure that an enemy can't get one over on you. Something I learned from our brother's death battle nearly a decade ago." he said honestly.

Naruto nodded. A good tactic indeed. He nodded his head to the girls, "And they are?" he asked.

"People who are to help me on my ambition. Of course they don't know everything, but eventually I may come to trust them enough with a few minor details if not a few snippets of my grand plan." he stated.

Naruto sighed, "Again with this ambition of yours. Sasuke, just let it go. It's not worth it anymore." he said.

Sasuke chuckled, "Now why would I want to do that? I have a great reason for this ambition, but don't think that it involves the little spats we've had these past few months with one another. My vision is far greater than even you realize Naruto, and I won't allow you to destroy that dream in my head." he growled.

Naruto simply turned around, "If that's all you came to say, then you might as well leave. Our talking usually turns into a all out battle that is not needed here or now. It would only endanger the children of the city, and I won't allow you to harm them in one of our fights." he said, "And keep your guard up, that fool Minaka is up to something. I don't know what it is exactly, but I plan on finding out about his plan. If it doesn't sit well with me then by all means kill him when I say, until then lay low. Oh, and one more thing. If I even so much as sense your chakra anywhere within 100 meters of my location I'll find and kill you." And with that, he walked away.

Snorting the Uchiha warrior turned around and walked off with his two Sekirei with him, "Heh, what a fool. Always the sentiment one. If people die then it is their own fault for not obeying they laws of life and death." he said, "Come girls, it is time I begin your true training." he said as his eyes glowed with power.

-With Naruto-

The Senju grumbled as he walked the rest of the property line. In all honesty, it was in great condition, and there was hardly any interference from outside forces. It would do if he was going to help Miya keep it together. He sighed as he slid the door open again and saw the landlady setting the table. Without saying anything, he simply grabbed a plate from her and set it down in a empty spot, "Oh, Naruto-san there is no need for you to do this. I am perfectly capable of setting the dinner table." she said politely.

Naruto smiled, "It's fine. I actually don't mind helping. Seeing as I am new to this city and all, and I don't know how to blend in, I am assuming that Takami told you everything about me seeing as she sent me here right?" he asked her.

Miya stiffened for a second, but in the end she nodded her head, "I apologize for not coming out with this information sooner but I have seen the abilities you use. It's unlike anything I have seen before and reminds me of the stories I heard as a little girl back home about the great warriors of the past. One was connected to nature and protected the innocent and the other was an agent of chaos." she said with a light giggle, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling like a child again." she told him as Naruto smiled kindly.

"It's nice to see you acting so calmly now. I assume that the hidden person on the second floor is someone who would like to keep her or his secret identity safe from the girls as well yes? I uh... I sensed his... er her life energy when I was coming into the house." he said as he tried to discern what gender the hidden person as as they were well hidden by a lot of electricity of some sort.

Miya giggled into her sleeve, "I thank you for being honest with me about knowing about Matsu, she ran here after escaping from M.B.I some time ago and sabotaged their electronics. She wants to remain hidden for the time being." she told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head, "I understand completely." he told Miya as they finished setting the table.

"While I fix everyone's plates can you go upstairs and get everyone to come down to eat?" she asked him kindly.

Naruto nodded his head and followed his senses to the girls of his flock. Locating the twins wasn't hard, all he had to do as follow the screaming and flashes of electricity and badda-boom-boom-boom there they were. He easily calmed them down by pecking them both on the cheeks, "Alright, what's going on? Why are you both fighting?" he asked them.

"We want to be the ones to sleep in the bed with you Naruto-sama." they whined together.

Naruto felt himself come to a stop before he gave the twins a questioning look, "Please explain." he said.

"Miya had us split up and told us that since there are too many of us, we would have to sleep in different rooms until the day we were assigned. It's not fair. I wanted to be beside you." Hibiki whined.

"Yeah, it's just not fair that Tsukiumi and Akitsu get to sleep in your room while me, Hibiki-chan and Karasuba have to sleep in different rooms." Hikari said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto gave them a smile, "I think it actually works in our favor, do you wanna know why?" he asked as he shut the door.

The twins shook their heads together, "No, but you could tell us." Hibiki said before her sister could try to shock him in anger. Her short temper would not work here.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hand against the wall and applied a Silencing Seal, "This is why I said it would work in our favor. A silencing Seal, is a seal that as it sounds suppresses any form of noise from within the room. If we were to say, have a illicit relationship together then Miya would never hear us." he said as he showed the twins the seal.

"Amazing, I didn't know you could do this Naruto-sama." Hibiki said in amazement.

"I get my wedding night first." Hikari declared bluntly causing her twin to blush in embarrassment, "With Hibiki-chan there of course." she finished causing the nicer twin to squeak in embarrassment.

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Let us at least get to know each other for a few days before we get to that, ok?" Naruto asked. He wouldn't deny the hat they desired. He had done the same with Karasuba before he had been evicted from the tower to live here with Miya and the girls.

Hibiki and Hikari nodded in agreement. He was willing to get to know them before he tried anything, that showed how serious he was about the relationship he had just started with them, "Fine, but you will be taking us out somewhere nice before we do anything like that, got it?" Hikari demanded as Naruto gave a chuckle and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I got it." he told them before clearing his throat, "Now while Tsukiumi-chan and Akitsu-chan sleep with me tonight, how about I come in here tomorrow and lie in here with you and then I will go to Karasuba after. Does that sound good?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it can. But, what will Miya have to say about it?" Hibiki asked him.

"I haven't asked, but I guess I can do it after breakfast is over and we get settled in to the inn." Naruto answered.

Hikari nodded, "I understand. It's hard trying to care for so many people you're in a relationship with since everyone has just met." she said.

"Yeah, no pressure from me. I'm just glad you want to spend time together with the two of us. If you say you're going to talk to Miya, I believe you." Hikari said.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks girls. Now, come on. Breakfast is just about done. I'm sure the both of you are famished." he said before he chuckled as their stomachs begun to speak up for the causing them to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sounds good." the twins agreed. And with his piece said, Naruto made his way to the kitchen alongside the twins. Breakfast, to say the least, had a interesting effect for everyone there. And by interesting, it meant that Karasuba had been tied up and force fed her food by Miya as she had made the meal, which was delicious in Naruto's opinion. The twins certainly didn't voice their thoughts as they ate their meal and Tsukiumi had sat beside him as she claimed it was the wives duty to sit to her husbands side. Akitsu had sat to his other side quietly and enjoyed the meal provided by the landlady.

Upon finishing his meal Naruto thanked Miya for the meal and asked if there was any work he could do around the house, and surprisingly there was a bit he could do. Some of the roof had been leaking and so Naruto had used his Mokuton to grow out the proper planks and then had a hammer and nails brought to him so he could patch up the hole he had to make. As he worked he was talking to Akitsu, "So Akitsu-chan, any siblings I need to look out for?" he asked chuckling, "No older brother's or even a father I need to worry about?" he questioned her.

"Ah... Three siblings." she answered. (2)

"Three, that's nice. Brother's or sisters?" he asked as he took another nail from her.

"One brother and two sisters, you actually winged one." she told him.

"Eh, what do you mean?" he asked her.

"Ah... Karasuba." she said, "She's my older sister, you met my brother Mutsu's Ashikabi when he tried to kidnap young Kusano and sent him away on death's door and deactivated one of his Sekirei. One of my older sister's isn't here but I'm sure you'll meet her, I felt her lingering energy around the house." she told him.(3)

Naruto hummed in thought, "Go figure. You must be happy to have that many siblings. I myself had six siblings, all brother's... they're gone now except my youngest brother Tobirama. He's not here though." he told her smiling softly as he thought of his siblings.

"Ah... What happened?" she asked curiously.

"War..." Naruto said seriously, "Pray that you don't ever experience something like it Akitsu-chan." he told her.

"Ah... I don't understand Naruto-sama." she said.

"It's a life of nothing but hardship and misery for any that live through it. Brother fighting brother, sister fighting sister... A constant cycle of death that leaves everyone hurt and angry at the one that dared hurt the loved one they loved. I've lived a life of nothing but battle, and all I ever wanted was for it to end." he told her.

"Ah... I see, thank you for explained Ashikabi-sama." she said as he took another nail and begun to hammer it into the wood.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "None of that, just call me Naruto." he told her.

"Ah... yes Naruto-sama." she told him.

"I guess we'll have to work on that." he told himself as he finished the nail and grabbed another plank and laid it across the hole and measured the lie to cut it and sent burst of sharp wind chakra into the wood and sliced it apart and laid it in place and motioned for a nail from Akitsu, "So Akitsu-chan, do you have any hobbies?" he asked trying to make small talk. If he was going to live with her and the other's for indefinitely he may as well get to know them.

XxX

"Roof's done Miya-san, if there is anything you require I will help as best I can." he told her.

Miya giggled, "Well, I have been trying to grow a garden but I don't know what to grow." she told him.

Karasuba chuckled, "Is it going to be like the one back at Kamikura Island all those years ago?" she asked.

"Actually I think I want it to be bigger then that one." Miya answered honestly.

"I may have a suggestion if you are willing to hear it." Naruto offered.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Try getting some bell peppers, spicy peppers, onions, carrots, tomatoes, squash and other vegetables and then get some fruit. You know Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and stuff. I can grow the harder stuff like apples, oranges, lemons and limes, and other tree bearing fruits and vegatables." he offered.

"You can, I had heard from Takami about your ability but I didn't think you could do something like that." she said honestly surprised.

"I'm sure you did." Karasuba muttered ignoring the stink eye the lavender haired beauty gave to her. She wouldn't even be fazed by her mask so all she could do was give her a stink eye. That really sucked. She would have to find another way to scare her.

Naruto ignored them, "But yes, I can do it." he offered as he sent some of his powerful chakra into the ground causing it shake a little before a tree burst up from the ground and begun to bear large round fruit... oranges, just as promised.

And as luck would have it, a voice called out to Miya, "Hey Miya I'm back from work... and when did a orange tree gro in the yard?" Homura asked as she looked at the tree in confusion.

"Hello Homura, my darling little sister." Karasuba said smirking as Homura jumped out of her skin at the sound of her voice.

"K-Karasuba... why are you here, you're supposed to work for M.B.I aren't you?" Homura said scared.

"Hmph, I quit working for M.B.I the second I got my Ashikabi here, he's the one that made the tree grow from the ground." she said as she looped a arm around Naruto's waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Homura looked to Naruto and felt her heart stop, "I-It's you, the titan of nature..." she whispered in slight fear.

Naruto raised a eyebrow, "Ok, what now?" he said confused.

"Y-Your the one that Takami told me about, the one that control's nature aren't you?" she asked him, "If you think you can come here and threaten us I won't allow you to live another day." she said ferociously as she conjured up a ball of fire in her hands.

"Ok none of that now." Miya said as she smacked Homura on the head using a ladle she pulled from her robes, "You knew of Naruto-san long before we met him and have seen him use his power so you know you are no match for him." she said.

"Miya, kitchen's clean." Hibiki said sticking her head out the door.

"Yeah, can we relax now my hands hurt." Hikari asked whimpering as she motioned her hand a little.

"Ara, so fast you two." Miya chortled at them as she left to check their work.

"Huh, who knew those two could break the tension so easily." Karasuba giggled.

Homura doused her flames and pointed to her sister, "Don't think that just cuz you stay here now means you can do anything you want Karasuba, I'm watching you and the second you step out of line I'll be there to end you. Got it." she said before she stormed off.

"She's a ball of fun." Naruto muttered as he seen the fire Sekirei storm off in a huff.

"That's Homura, she's a kindred spirit that like Miya is to everyone." Hibiki said as she came up to him.

"Yeah, just don't let her know that we said that though." Hikari asked him.

"Of course, since you asked so nicely." Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you allow them to walk over you then they'll just take advantage of you every time you did something." Karasuba said.

"Ah, yes." Akitsu muttered in agreement.

"I only agreed cuz it made sense." he muttered.

"Husband, didst thou know that my rival liveth here?" a certain blonde Tsundere asked him.

He didn't even know she had a rival, he never asked.

"No, as far as I knew I didn't even know you had one." he admitted.

"I see, then I should showeth my rival and my bouts from a few months ago." Tsukiumi said.

"Uh, you do remember that violence isn't allowed here, right?" Hibiki asked her.

"Ah... no fighting." Akitsu said in agreement. She didn't want to draw Miya's anger out on her.

"I never said that I would combat Homura here." the blonde said as she walked away from them.

"Naruto, I hate to say it, but she needs a good mattress pounding and a goofy grin the next time your alone with her." Karasuba said.

"You're a blunt one aren't you?" Hibiki muttered.

"Uh, I called first dibs on the wedding night." Hikari said loudly.

"I explicitly remember saying that illicit relations are forbidden in Izumo Inn, or do I need to give you a reminder?" Miya asked from behind the young Sekirei causing her to scream in terror.

"Sorry. Terribly sorry. We apologize. We're sorry. 1000 apologies." the twins mantra repeatedly while bowing at the woman. It always made Miya want to laugh at the two Yandere/Tsundere twins act like this.

-Sasuke-

The Uchiha Patriarch shook his head as he sent the pink haired child soaring back by hitting her chest, "Is this really all you are capable of, I had expected more from a enhanced super soldier of a different planet. That was pathetic even by fighting standards. Get up." he commanded.

"I don't get it, I'm a member of the Disciplinary Squad and one of the best fighter's in the game, how is it possible for a mere human to beat me?" Benitsubasa asked as she got to her feet slowly.

Sasuke snorted, "If you say you are one of the best fighter's then I certainly haven't seen it. If anything you fight like a rampaging animal. You allow the anger you have to control your actions. Ten times you have unleashed a potent Earth-Style technique at me, and each time I stop it using a similar jutsu. Each time I knock you to the dirt, you get more and more angered, and then you lose control and once more end up on the ground. Honestly I think it is a mistake that I became your Ashikabi, you're pathetic, illiterate, insubordinate, and to make it worse you are uncontrolled. The fact that if somebody even mentions the size of your chest sets you off like a explosive just makes me cringe. You are no fighter, you are a child." Sasuke told her.

"S-Sasuke-sama, I can do better, just give me a chance to prove myself." Benitsubasa said.

"Prove yourself? Prove yourself? I have given you ample time to prove that you can get better, stronger but all I see is a child that doesn't give it her all. You have not even improved a single bit since I began training you to properly fight like a actual warrior." Sasuke told her.

"I know Sasuke-sama, but please let me try." she pleaded.

"Try try try, there is no such thing a trying. It is either you do something, or don't. There is no form of trying in my world. Failure in my world means death, and there is no coming back from that. Your incompetence is what will get you killed in battle, your anger as well as the fact you allow it to control you is the greatest weakness you have going for you. If you are so desperate to have a larger chest then eat a different diet. Meats, fruits, nuts and berries. Anything other than the sweets you devour like they are the greatest thing in the world. I guarantee that if you changed your diet for a week your body is going to actually begin forming like it should." Sasuke said.

"But I'm a vegetarian." Benitsubasa said.

"So, in my world, ninja eat what they are given and ignore the fact if they are a vegetarian or not. Food is still food, and whether you like it or not, your body desires proper nutrition and not junk food." Sasuke told her, "You know what, I'm done trying to have you improve your diet only for you to ignore my advice. From here on out, you are to never _ever_ touch a bag of sweets or any form of food that hinder's your ability to perform properly and function in battle. You will eat what I have prepared for you, not say a word about it, and you will never allow your anger to control you again. You will not talk back to me, and you will listen to anything and everything that Haihane commands you to do as those orders come directly from my own mouth. Am I clear?" he asked her.

Benitsubasa felt her heart stop, and in the end she knew she couldn't disobey her master as she bowed her head, "Yes, Ashikabi-sama." she whispered.

Sasuke snorted, "Make no mistake girl, you are of no importance to me. You are but a pawn and you dying will not even remotely affect me. I do not need you alive to complete my ambition, but it is better to have back up in case I need to provide a distraction. I could care less if you return to that tower in a body bag, I don't care if it's in pieces or complete. I am done trying to lead a jackass to water to allow it to drink when it doesn't wish to drink. From here on out, your training has just tripled in intensity. You will not complain for you will have no time to speak of why you wish to complain of the training." Sasuke told her as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama." Benitsubasa said.

"I'm glad you understand your position. Never forget, you only live because I allow you to live and I need you for a future reason. If I command you to do something, I expect you to do what it is immediately, if you hesitate, I will personally rip out your tama and implant it into Haihane to give her some of your power. At least she is deserving of it and actually puts in the time to heed the lessons I teach unlike you. Fail me in battle, and I will personally deactivate you if you are already not deactivated girl." Sasuke muttered as he left only to stop at the door, "However, I am willing to make a compromise with you, are you willing to listen to hat I have to say?"

Benitsubasa didn't hesitate, "Yes Ashikabi-sama." she responded.

"Good. I am willing to make a deal ith you. The deal works in your favor you could say. If you manage to start improving in your abilities, then I ill reward you with anything you want that is in my power to give you. However, if you fail to improve by the end of the next week, then you shall continue this form of punishment until you do begin improving. Is that a good deal for you or do you wish to negotiate some more?" Sasuke asked her.

"No Sasuke-sama, it's perfect, I swear I'll improve by the end of next week." Benitsubasa promised. It as one she would indeed keep.

Sasuke snorted as he nodded his head, "Good, you have twelve days to start improving, you know what happens if you don't." the Uchiha said as he left, "Go get some rest, your training begins before dawn rises." he commanded.

"Yes Sasuke-sama" the bright pink haired Sekirei responded as she did as she was ordered.

Sasuke ignored her in favor of walking up the stairs to a lavish bedroom. That brat Higa sure did live a life of luxury, but it came at the price of underpaying his staff and ignoring their complaints. The second he had killed the brat, he had taken over everything that Higa brat had. He had improved his money making by nearly six times as much by investing not only in the medical world, but many other things such as electronics, trade stocks and he had even given the employee's a raise to improve morale. The Ashikabi he had under his thumb no longer cared for money due to the fact he had implanted it into their minds they needed jobs to support themselves and not the money Higa had paid them, they could have the minuscule amount if they desired.

Right now, as it stood, Sasuke Uchiha was making roughly six times the amount of money Higa had been making in profits in just a single area through several different marketing ventures. However, that didn't mean that there wasn't those without suffering. He had seen the bills that Higa had placed onto his patients in the hospital and growled in anger. He may have been a ass to people, but he had a reason to be. Higa however was just a greedy brat. He had since lowered the bills for treatments and had even returned some of his new patients' finances back to them. However, there was still several people that had yet to be released even after several months of treatment.

One was a young woman named Chiho Hidaka. Her illness was a severe one that even his rival Naruto might have trouble ridding her of, but he would be able to do it. His medical expertise was truly unrivaled, and even just a couple hours of monitoring her would result in him knowing her disease. He would call in a favor to the Senju Lord, lie about dropping his ambition and have it seen right through, and then see Naruto cure half the hospital through a single jutsu just to say 'Told you so' before he left. Yeah, that sounded about right to Sasuke. Well, better think of how to approach Naruto when he had time, he was rather busy these days.

Onto other matters though. Pushing the door to his bedroom open he saw his silver haired Sekirei sitting on the lavish bed wearing a red silk robe and nothing underneath. If Benitsubasa improved, he might just show some form of affection and not the cruel side he always gave her. Until that happened though, he would continue to cold shoulder her. Haihane smiled as she looked at her lover and master, "Hello Sasuke-sama~" she purred at him.

"Haihane, a pleasant surprise." he responded, not really all that surprised as he had told her to meet him in his room for a reward of good behavior. Taking his shirt, Sasuke simply slipped it over his head and dropped it as he quickly slipped from his pants and stood in his underwear. He had Haihane stand up and he quickly worked on removing her robe off her nude body, and just before he actually kissed her he muttered, "So beautiful... like a goddess." as he gave her a powerful kiss that left her nearly winded from the pleasure alone from his lips meeting her own.

**XxX ****W****arning: Lemon (Skip to end if you don't ****want to read XxX**

He paused, removing his lips from her own long enough for her to comprehend and understand that he had said she was lovely… then went back to marking her neck. Haihane couldn't help but moan again as he pushed a finger into her. Damn him… damn him for being so fucking good… She tensed, eyes going wide as she felt his canines slide into the soft meat of her throat. It was too much. Her legs clamped together and she screamed out, her orgasm hit her immediately, forcing her back to arch towards the bed. She was so sensitive to pleasure it almost always nearly made the stoic Uchiha laugh at it, but he wouldn't do that to her.

The longest seconds in her life passed then her mouth open wide and every muscle taunt as a bow string. Then she collapsed, boneless to the bed. She was soaked with nectar from her loins, out of breath, and still more than ready for the next round. Sasuke hovered above her for a moment and then withdrew his fingers from her sweet spot. Even as she watched he brought them to his lips and licked them.

The sight caused the uncomfortable heat in her chest to pulse. She felt that she might be lit on fire if it grew any more. She wanted him… wanted him so bad…

"Haihane-chan…" he asked, somewhat curious.

"Mmm…?"

His eyes roamed over her flushed face. "What was it you wanted?" he teased her

She didn't answer for a moment, too exhausted to move. But after a minute, she collected her strength and forced her hands to searched out what she'd desired.

The second she had found it… she squeezed. Sasuke's eyes went half lidded while he shivered in pleasure. Haihane smiled as best she could, stoking him slowly, enjoying every groan that escaped his lips. "I… want… this…."

Sasuke gasped from her ministrations as he found himself suddenly falling onto the bed. The strain of holding back was becoming impossible to overcome. His entire body was demanding that he take her…

So… he did.

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her forward. Her breasts pillowed against his chest as she came to rest in his lap. Both of them gasped pleasantly as his member slid between her thighs. Haihane was biting her lip again. Their eyes met… and a silent question was asked.

"I want to be on top." she said bluntly, answering his query.

A dark and not at all innocent chuckle escaped him. "I have no problem with that."

She smirked and put a hand in the center of his chest, finger splaying out over his solar plexus. "Mmm… lay back Sasuke-sama… I want to take this big boy for a ride.."

Sasuke was about to comment on that, but he was robbed of words the instant Haihane moved. Or… well he did have one thing to say as she slipped forward, pushing him down and lining herself up with his manhood. "Fuck me…" he demanded grinning.

Her smirk turned predatory as she raised her hips and used one hand to position him at her entrance. "Oh… I intend to… now put those hands and mouth of yours to work… I don't want to be able to think or speak clearly when this is over… understood?" she said. She was such a savage every time they fucked, it honestly surprised him at ho submissive she as hen not in the bed.

He licked his lips, "That can be arranged Haihane…" he told her. There was a moment of silence as both of them stared into each other's eyes. And then Haihane, her gaze still locked on his, lowered herself. A long breath escaped him as he felt himself penetrating her folds. At first he felt nothing but the odd sensation of his dick slipping into something soft and wet. Then the head disappeared inside her and the fit became much tighter. Haihane forced herself not to break eye contact as she lowered herself, each inch causing her thighs to tighten on his hips until it became crushing. Through the touch of her hand on his chest he could feel her trembling.

"Ah.. fuck?!" Sasuke shouted as Haihane seemed to lose the strength in her legs and dropped down the rest of the way, impaling herself of his cock with a scream of pleasure. Flesh met flesh with a loud slap and they held still for a moment. Sasuke felt himself twitch as he savored the sudden pleasure jolting up his spine and Haihane seemed breathless and shaking as she tried not to collapse. Then Esdeath drew in a deep breath. Then, she rotated her hips forward… trying to get a feel for it.

"Haihane-chan…?" he asked, groaning a bit as he felt her pussy pulsing around his shaft. Understanding hat he meant, she begun to eagerly move her hips back and forth earning a long groan from her lover. Sasuke felt his head fell back a second later. Haihane was speeding up, small whimpers and moans escaping her as well. The initial unease and strange feeling of sex faded and in its place was the tingling hot pleasure she'd heard came after. She bit her lip, leaning forward and putting both her hands on Sasuke's chest.

Their eyes met again.

"Are you going to make me do all the work my love?"

Sasuke chuckled/groaned and moved his hands to her waist. "Not a chance in hell…" With strength that a normal man wouldn't have been able to use from that position, Sasuke lifted Haihane and flipped her over. His black obsidian eyes now gazed upon hers from above. "But I changed my mind about being on the bottom…"

Her eyes seemed to flash with something predatory. "Then you better start fucking or I'm going to make you suffer the world's worst case of blue balls."

Sasuke's grin matched her own as he held her down with one hand, lining himself up with the other. She watched for a second, but closed her eyes as his head parted her tight lips… Then he slowly slid into her again, inch after inch disappearing until he was fully sheathed in her. His own eyes closed while he basked in the pleasure.

Time for the party to really start.

He pulled back sharply and thrust back in hard. His hips met hers again with a slap and Haihane's eyes snapped open wide. A short gasp was driven from between pink lips before Sasuke realized something. Haihane's eyes were changing. The bright silver turning colder… harder… And then her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close while her breath ghosted past his ear. "Don't… stop…"

He knew better than to ignore her then. He repeated his earlier move earning another gasp, this time much louder than the last… and then it was on. He thrust into her hard, each stroke driving a moan or a whimper from her. Soon her lips were on his, silencing both of them. Not that he minded all that much. He was too focused on what his cock was doing to bother winning their battle of tongues as Haihane's own tongue fought with his, winning even as his rod buried its self in her with each passing second.

Their hands weren't idle either. One of his was at her left breast, squeezing and pinching the light pink nipple, while the other was at her pussy, rubbing feverishly at the nub just above where he was impaling her snatch. Her own remained locked behind his head to prevent his withdrawal and her legs were spread to either side, allowing him easy access to her. Minutes passed before long and Haihane had to break the kiss for much needed air. Here, Sasuke took the opportunity to pull back and change positions. There was a brief second where he lost him self staring at her naked sweating form on the bed. Her chest heaving, breasts rising and falling with each breath.

He was still inside her half way and… he almost couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot where they were joined.

But then his train of thought was back on track as he cupped his hands under her thighs, lifting them. Haihane caught her breath while Naruto folded her back on herself, remembering this position from one of his elder brother's many and quite embarrassing speeches on how to please a woman from hen he had been a brat himself. Man that had been a nightmare at the time, however he was glad he had listened to them. He knew the so called G-spot wasn't deep inside. As it happened, it was within the first few inches towards the front. So this position would no doubt bring her to that ultimate peak.

Haihane looked down just as Sasuke drove forward, spearing into her. With her knees by her head and her lover thrusting into her like this… Haihane found herself in one of the most submissive positions she could have imagined…

And she liked it.

Not as much as she would have enjoyed riding him, but.. "Oh. ..fuck..me…" she moaned while Sasuke continued to ravage her. She could feel the steady buildup of undeniable pleasure now, just like she had before when he'd eaten her out earlier that day… But now it was longer and she knew it would be even better than the first few times he had done it. A sudden cry escaped her when Sasuke's smaller head brushed something inside her. Her legs tensed even as they were bent back and her instincts shouted for her to close them, but Sasuke was holding them there now and she couldn't straighten.

He brushed that… spot… again and Haihane couldn't help it as she screamed. "Oh..fuck? Sa... SASUKE!" He leaned forward, all but growling as he captured her lips this time, fighting for dominance and winning. Haihane tried to claw him, but he only grunted when her nails dragged across his back. Her ears picked up a barely audible hissing noise before he hit the spot… paused… pulled back… and hit it again.

…and again.

Sasuke disengaged from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connecting them. He'd found her G-spot and the proof was in Haihane's open mouthed expression. He wouldn't have called it fucked silly as his brother would… but he'd call it a start. He grinned, the look feral as he deliberately made short hard thrusts aimed to trigger her pleasure. And Haihane's moans burst upon his ears like a wave crashing to shore. It spurred him on and he worked to make even shorter, sharper moves. Sweat started to bead on his brow for the first time since they'd started and his breath came in gasps.

But his lover's reaction was worth it.

Haihane's eyes rolled back and she bit her lip hard, drawing blood as her back abruptly went into a painful looking arch. Sasuke reacted by quickly rubbing her clit with one finger and pinching one nipple with his other hand. Sasuke grunted once more as her inner walls clamped down and he silenced her pleasured wailing with a heated liplock as he let loose and blew his load right inside her. Haihane went stiff and then slack as a massive torrent of white painted her womb, pumping her so impossibly full that her uterus started to inflate like a water balloon before her lover's seed started to leak out. Though still technically conscious, Haihane was thoroughly out of it - the blue Sekirei being in the same state as an utterly baked stoner for all intents and purposes. She wasn't getting up for a while after that.

**XxX Lemon End XxX**

Haihane would look back years later, and would only wonder how she didn't end up pregnant that time around as she was in fact ovulating and Sasuke had nearly a dozen children back home. (He had six through Hitomi, and a set of triplets through her best friend after she got the two drunk and had a threesome.) Seriously, it would be a quandary for the both of them.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto had been asked to help Uzume with some new boxes of clothing she had gotten at the store, and boy was there a lot, and move them to her room. It was easy for him to move them as he had his clones and he didn't need to hide some of his abilities as the house already knew of them which was rather pleasant as he didn't like hiding all that much. Sure as a ninja he lived by having secrets, but sometimes it is best to allow people to know some of the secrets you have, and this one wasn't that big o a secret to him. Taking a box from Akitsu he passed it to a clone before he took one and followed after it and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Uzume's room.

Knocking a couple times, he watched as it slid open and nearly felt his eyes pop out of his skull when he saw Karasuba as well as the twins standing in the door wearing a very revealing set of underwear. The twins wore blue and purple frilly lace underwear and near see through bras of the exact same color. Karasuba wore a silver piece of underwear that could not be even considered underwear as it was a simple triangle that covered her tight mound that connected to a string that wrapped around her waist and then proceeded to crawl down the crack of her tight rear. He wouldn't even know what to call that underwear! Other then that, she was completely naked.

Uzume giggled as she walked by the three of them, "I'll just leave you three alone for a bit." she said as she bumped him into the three grabby hands and then shut the door behind and locked it. Naruto barely had time to place a seal up to ensure no sound escaped the room before the girls proceeded to tear his clothes off his body. Hopefully Miya didn't find out about this.

Oh she would, but not for a while, and it'd be after she found love once more. She would not be happy at all.

**XxX Warning: Lemon Ahead, skip if you don't wanna read XxX**

Naruto didn't have time to look around as his lips met Hikari's own lips before she abruptly pulled back to let her sister smash her lips to his. Suddenly, Naruto felt arms twine around him from the other side. Hikari was moving her hands down his chest. Her fingers found the edge of his undershirt. Naruto looked back as Hibiki lifted it up it. Then it was pulled off in one movement. The hands of the twins were slightly cold on his heated skin. They were breathing hard, but so was he. Naruto pushed the reluctance out of his mind and reached out to hook Hibiki by the center loop of her bra. He pulled her into him. She came easily leaning forward to kiss him.

He had a devilish idea.

Instead of kissing her on the lips, he ducked his head to her neck. He kissed her skin, which was on fire. He moved down slightly and Hibiki gave a short moan. _"F__ound your sensitive spot." _He drew away smiling. He was loving that sound she made. The fact that he was the one causing it made him want more. Naruto found the tender piece of skin again. It was just down from her jaw line and as he sucked it, Hibiki moaned past his ear.

Hibiki could feel Naruto's hands roaming her body now. They were curious, but quickly sought out those special places only a lover would know. His lips... and his wonderful teeth at her neck. It was making her mind go slightly hazy from pleasure. But at the same time her discomfort grew. He hadn't kissed her lips...

Naruto bit Hibiki on her tender spot. She tensed and whimpered. He pulled back far enough so that his hands could unclasp her bra. It fell a moment later, revealing her breasts to him for the second time. Naruto took her breasts in each hand, rubbing his fingers over the nipples. He caught the look on her face as he pinched them softly. It was immensely pleasing. Half way between ecstasy and reproof. Naruto's eyes fell on her lips. He thought, _"__I really want to go forward now...am I that aggressive?" _He didn't know.

Naruto's hands paused in their torture. Hibiki looked down at her Ashikabi. He looked thoughtful. _"__What could he possibly be thinking about?! There nothing to...!" _Naruto pushed a hand down into her panties while moving his hand up to grasp and smooth over her neck. His finger pressed into the little red mark where he had nibbled and sucked at her. Her mouth opened in a moan, but she was cut off as he pushed forward to kiss her.

If she had the ability to think with the pleasure that jarred through her, she would have taken back her earlier comment about inexperience. Naruto seemed _too_ experienced. For his age or for the situation. Hibiki felt her wings crackle into life behind her. The hair on Naruto's arm stood on end and his hair appeared to defy gravity. Then...he stopped again.

Their lips parted as he looked away from her. Hibiki blinked in confusion as her pleasure high faded. _"__Why did he stop?! Naruto!"_

Naruto felt a tug on his arm and disengaged from Hibiki. _"__Oh...sorry!" _He'd completely forgotten Hikari on his other side. _"__Jeez, twins are so troublesome... but you gotta love it." _Hikari desperately pushed forward and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth, tasting him. He returned the attention, but tried to keep Hibiki occupied with his hand still cupping her _most_ sensitive area.

Karasuba could only shake her head at this. She'd of course let the twins have their fun with her Ashikabi before she got her hands on him, he had much more stamina than any human on the planet, possibly even the Sasuke guy he had fought the day they met. Oh yes, she'd wait on them to finish.

Naruto suddenly felt Hikari push him down onto the mattress before she climbed onto his lap and felt his left hand reached for her ass and groped it. She yelped when Naruto suddenly thumbed her rock-hard nipple through her bra with his free hand and pinched it. "You have _no_ idea how long I wanted to do this, Naruto-sama." Hikari said into his ear, "To have you in a bed with me just like this." she said into his ear.

"Yeah I can guess. Even if it's only been a few hours since our meeting, I kinda guessed this might happen, but I'm not complaining." he responded as he squeezed her butt.

"Hmph, and what red blooded man would complain about getting laid by a set of sexy twins." Hibiki snorted.

"A idiot." Karasuba responded.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded in agreement to his first Sekirei.

"Alright, enough stalling, time to enjoy this." Hikari said.

Naruto chuckled lightly and nibbled at her neck some more, focusing on the most sensitive spot there while pinching her nipple once more. She didn't stand a chance. Hikari gurgled pathetically, brought to orgasm while he wasn't even touching her crotch. Her knees buckled and she shuddered, the pleasured wail having been caught in her throat. Her ego was shattered, that day; Hikari's pride would simply never be the same again. Then, and only then did Naruto allow her to bring him down onto the bed. Her legs instinctively spread to accommodate him as the dark haired man came down onto her. He gave the brunette a heated kiss as he reached up her legs, pulled off her panties in one fluid motion and started undoing his trousers.

"Prepare yourself~" the brunette heard Karasuba say singingly, "He'll utterly ruin you~" she told her.

Then Naruto withdrew and straightened up, letting the woman have a full, anticipated view on what he was packing in his pants. Then he pulled his trousers and boxers down, and the twins couldn't help but stare at the monster cock with wide eyes. Hibiki and Hikari's loins' twitched in anticipation. Hikari could only ask herself, did she die and go to heaven… or hell? She wasn't sure, quite yet. One thing was for certain, that cock is going to ruin her! Hibiki couldn't help but get a closer look, and when she saw it up close, shuddered with anticipation and arousal. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to have a limp after this, and it'd be a very noticeable one too.

Hibiki giggled and slunk on up to the man she called her Ashikabi, before reaching around and stroking his shaft. "Please do hurry up and pound her good," she cooed. "You still have other's here is waiting to have a turn~!" she told him in a seductive tone that caused his member to twitch in excitement.

Naruto groaned hungrily. Oh, he was going to enjoy pounding these girls into the mattress!

Looking down at the lovely young woman below him, the Senju grinned. Then, he crawled down onto her and lined himself up. "Last chance to back down," he growled sexily. "I will ruin you if you don't." When her response came in the form of a heated, ravenous kiss, Naruto scooped Hikari up into a tight embrace and pushed right into her. The woman's eyes rolled back, her jaw dropped, her tongue lolled out, and her back arched in both pain and utter bliss as she felt him parting her virgin folds. She wailed in euphoria as the sensations tossed her right back over the edge. Naruto chuckled. He wasn't even done entering her yet, and she was already cumming.

"Looks like I proved it!" he whispered into her ear, before pushing in the rest of the way, moaning at the sensation of her impossibly tight inner walls that tried to milk him for his seed. It sent a hot shiver up his spine.

Hikari's eyes crossed as she let out a broken, guttural moan. She felt so, fucking full. She felt so full the tip of his prick was literally kissing her cervix! How was such a thing like this possible?! Her arms and legs wrapped around him, greedily pulling the man towards her. She wanted this so badly; she was completely and utterly his. There was no denying it, now. Naruto had barely even started, and she was already ruined! Naruto pulled back and sent her flying right on back to cloud nine in an instant, her pride destroyed beyond repair when he made her cum from but a single thrust. Hikari wailed in orgasm once more as Naruto powered through her fluttering walls and pounding her like a champ.

Her toes curled and her juices gushed forth as the brunette was fucked within an inch of her life. Growling Naruto laid down on top of her and growled into the brunette's ear, "Gonna fucking ruin you! You lightning-cunt! You were no one's bitch, but you're mine, now!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs as yet another orgasm washed over her and Naruto grunted in exertion, simply unable to hold back any longer. With a primal roar he bottomed out in her cunt and filled her womb with his spunk. The brash Sekirei wailed once more, hugging the studly man to her as she pulled him deeper, desperately trying to get every last drop of his hot jizz as deep within her honey pot as humanly possible.

She was not letting him out of her until he poured every last drop inside her, every last sperm cell he had to offer. Then, Hikari, finally passed out from sensory overload as Naruto continued pouring his hot, thick, potent batter deep into her unprotected womb as his seed met up with it's female half and joined it as nature intended.

Karasuba couldn't help but chuckle, "I never had imagined she'd be such a light weight when it came to sex." she said as she watched as her lover pulled himself out of the busty twin and watched as his semen followed shortly after he had unplugged her. Damn she had been filled really full for that to have happened.

Hibiki giggled, "Well, unlike my sister, I believe I can handle more than a single round before passing ot." she boasted.

"It's not about stamina, we need to be fast so Miya doesn't get suspicious of us breaking the rules." Karasuba pointed out.

"Good point." the calmer of the twins said in agreement as she grabbed his shoulder's and turned him round and pushed him back as she herself removed her garments and climbed onto his lap, "I know this is going fast for a relationship, but I just hope you know, we all love you Naruto-sama." she said as she kissed him.

Naruto didn't really care that their relationship was moving this fast, he just hoped it worked out for the better. He ended the kiss breathing heavily, "So, how do you wanna do this?" he asked her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanna go for a bit of the romantic side. Nice and slow with a quick buildup." Hibiki told him.

"I can do that."

"Good to hear."

"Not for me, I wanna be bowlegged when he fucks me." Karasuba said.

"And I will make sure to do that when the time comes Suba-chan." he told her.

"Damn right you will." Karasuba said smirking.

Deciding to get the show on the road, Naruto begun his job and decided with the most obvious thing in sight, Hibiki's tits.

She had beautiful breasts. True, they were nowhere near the size of Karasuba's, Tsukiumi's, Akitsu's or even her sister's. They weren't big, just modestly-sized. However, Naruto had never cared for size. Hibiki's breasts might be smaller than theirs, but they had a perkiness few could match, and her nipples, a light pink with already hardened nubs from the incessant rubbing that had gone on earlier when they started playing tonsil hockey, were truly beautiful to behold. They were just begging him to kiss them.

So he did.

Hibiki's voice rang out, startled and shocked, yet the yelp of surprise soon turned into a moan of desire as Naruto's skilled tongue and mouth worked over her left nipple. While this went on, his left hand soon cupped her sex so he could feel her nether lips, burning up like nobodies business. His index finger sunk into the slit, which clung to his finger as it became increasingly wet with her lubrication.

Hibiki moaned into his mouth. Her tongue became increasingly frantic, which only intensified when his hand slipped into her and began stimulating her directly. He inserted a single finger, then a second finger, before he began to slowly pump them. Hibiki's hips bucked when his skilled digits found where she was sensitive and paid special homage to those parts. When he felt her body reach its peak, his thumb worked the small bundle of nerves under her hood, which threw her over the ledge, causing a massive increase in her juices to flow.

Naruto only stopped his ministrations when her body went limp. He looked at the young woman and noticed her glassy eyes and slack-jawed expression. A sweat drop formed on his head. Had he gone too far? She obviously hadn't had sex since she was a virgin. Well, no use worrying about it now. Scooping the brunette up into his arms, Naruto gently got up before he turned around and then set her down on the bed. He stood back for a moment, just to admire the woman; even somewhat insensate, Hibiki was gorgeous. Her slender, feminine figure stood out amongst others. She wasn't busty, but she had an excellent figure. Laying there on the bed, strands of messy dark black hair splayed across the pillow, he could honestly say, she had never looked more beautiful.

Wiping his forehead, he lay down next to her, stroking her face with his left hand. When she stirred at his touch, he leaned down and kissed her. Hibiki stirred some more; beautiful music came from her parted lips, muffled by his own. She began to kiss back, and met his tongue in a soft dance as opposed to a frantic battle. When Naruto pulled back, he gave one of the lovely young woman who entered his heart a smile he reserved only for his Sekirei. Hibiki's face became red. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I..." Hesitation. Hibiki's face looked conflicted. Naruto understood; despite what they had done, she still wasn't sure about this.

"You don't have to do this." he told her softly.

"No..." she said as she took deep breath. "I do." She smiled at him, and it was the most enchanting thing he'd ever seen. "I...I want this, and I...I know that it would eventually happen...and I'm sure you or the other's wouldn't want me to remain unhappy. I want to be happy...with you," she added at the end, looking almost shy.

"Okay then." he said smiling softly. Hibiki laid back down and raised her hips as Naruto then situated himself between her legs. "Here I go."

"It...It's my first time, so please, be gentle."

After taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself in, past her lips and further still. He could feel Hibiki's tight warmth as she engulfed him, and boy was she tight. Hibiki groaned in slight discomfort, and Naruto had to stop every few seconds in order to let her adjust. However, eventually, Naruto and Hibiki became fully connected. Naruto took several deep breaths, same as Hibiki. On some unspoken signal, Naruto moved, pulling out of her all the way to the tip, and then slowly sliding back in. Hibiki moaned and began helping him along, locking her legs around his waist and using her enhanced strength to pull him back with each thrust.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hibiki's waist, pulling her onto his lap, where he continued thrusting into her. His hands grasped at her butt cheeks, squeezing them and lifting her up and down his well-lubricated shaft. Hibiki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close, where she began licking, sucking and nibbling on his skin. Hibiki, Naruto soon found out, seemed to enjoy his earlobes a lot. Her mouth generally stayed near them as she nibbled and sucked and licked and moaned. He had no clue why, but imagined it was just one of those strange fetishes all people had. Like feet people, only not as creepy. Strange really, he didn't think she had one.

"Naruto..." Hibiki moaned into his ear. Naruto's entire body shuddered. Dear god, how could such a nice woman sound so sexy? "Naruto...I-I'm close...please...cum with me..."

"I'm close too. Just hold on a little longer."

Naruto grunted and increased his pace. Hibiki's hold on him tightened, her arms, her legs, her passage, everything began to squeeze him as if they were trying to choke him to death. The flow of juices drastically increased, drenching their lower regions and mixing in with their combined sweat. Naruto waited until Hibiki reached her peak, then grunted as he exploded inside of her. Hibiki gave one last wail of ecstasy, her body jerking and shuddering and writhing on top of his, before going slack. Naruto lowered Hibiki onto her back. She was still conscious, but her body appeared to have relaxed completely, as if she had spent all of her energy and no longer had enough to move.

She was lucky she wasn't on her period, unlike her sister, or else she'd have been knocked up with triplets through the sheer amount he had pumped into her.

Pulling out of her, he watched as his seed slowly trickled out of her snatch to form a small puddle under her butt cheeks where she moaned at the feeling. Karasuba didn't even let Naruto recover as she suddenly tackled him to the other side of the bed before they fell to the floor. Naruto grabbed the Black Sekirei by the ass and stood up with not problem and felt as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing his still hard erection against her wet panty-clad pussy. "No foreplay, just fuck me." she demanded from him causing the Senju Patriarch to chuckle in amusement at her actions.

"Such a needy Sekirei I have, I worry for the future if it comes down to me being unable to satisfy you in the bed." he said snickering.

"I wouldn't care, now shut up and fuck me." she demanded.

"Alright fine then." Naruto grumbled as he gave a swat to her rear end causing her to moan. Huh, that was something new. Something he could use in the future, yes indeed. suddenly brought him out of his thoughts when he felt Karasuba begin to grind her thong clad center across his own lap drawing a small grunt from him as she knew he especially liked her grinding from the sound he made. Naruto reached behind her and begun to rub her butt before a sudden _'SMACK'_ was heard and Karasuba groaned when he spanked her. Definitely going to enjoy doing that if she made that kind of sound each time.

Naruto leaned down and started to suckle on her creamy nipples drawing out yet another moan as Karasuba held his head close as she could to her chest, "Oh you naughty-naughty man." she cooed at him which earned her a small laugh from the man as she reached up and removed his bangs from his forehead. She suddenly gasped with wide eyes when Naruto ripped away her thong from behind, easily tearing the lacy fabric with his hand. Raising up the silver haired beauty, he points his slick cock up at her moist folds and slowly begun to lower her down onto it causing her to moan in ecstasy as he spread her lips apart.

He then released her and fell back onto the bed and let her bounce a couple times before he stopped her, "What is it?" she asked.

"Let's change positions, can very well fuck you the way you want if I'm on bottom now." he said.

"Good point." she said as she climbed off of him and he then had her bend over. Sliding back in, the two moan in ecstasy as Naruto begins to pound into her once more as he reaches around and grasps her breasts with his hands while tweaking her nipples with his finger's. After a few seconds of doing this Naruto releases her nipples and breasts altogether and smacks her on the ass, _"SMACK"_

"Take it, bitch!"

_"SMACK"_

"What's my name?"

_"SMACK"_

"What's. My. Mother. Fucking. Name!?"

_**"THWACK!"**_

"N-N-NARUTO-SAMA!" Karasuba cried out in ecstasy, louder and louder as her reddening butt-cheeks endured the brutal onslaught. Her large knockers, no longer compressed within his clutches, resumed swaying wildly beneath her. The urge to stimulate the erect nubs hadn't dissipated in the slightest for the man as she wanted to grab his face and kiss him, but her arms were occupied steadying herself on the beds weakening frame. Luckily for her, the Senju's palms resumed their job of toying with her huge tits. Her big, beautiful ass slapped against his bare hips, resulting in strong, deep claps. The silver haired beauty was utterly dominated by the cock deep inside her.

"O-Oh god, Naruto! P-please...please... s-slow down...the bed can't hold u-AHHH!" At that moment, the bed-frame failed to withstand the intensity of their rutting and collapsed into the floor. Nonetheless, her fat juicy ass continued rippling from Naruto's unrelenting assault on her pussy. His lean, muscular frame rammed into her quivering, supple body. With downright savage grunts, Naruto speared into the beautiful vixen and forced ear-splitting screams out of the big-titted slut.

Eager to get his nut, the Senju suddenly increased his intensity. Like an untamed beast, he pulverized her pussy, brutally nailing her sensitive cervix, bringer her closer and closer to her grandest climax yet. Feeling her glorious orgasm within reach, Karasuba moaned out in pathetic desperation, now reduced to nothing more than a dirty, silver haired whore. All of the pent up frustration she had kept contained within her, suddenly came pouring out of her in one tremendous orgasm, causing her to blackout momentarily from the immense pleasure. Her mouth wide open in complete abandon and her mind went completely blank, all thoughts were discarded, and filled with sweet euphoric bliss.

Unfazed by her monstrous orgasm, Naruto simply fucked her harder. He felt her pussy nectar once again saturate their sex-slick bodies, responding to his cock rapidly pistoned in and out of her soaking pussy. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull and her tongue hung out from between her lips. Completely fuck-drunk, her fingers clawed painfully on the fallen bed as her body convulsed in sexual gratification. He robbed her of every ounce of dignity she once had. No, dignity she relinquished for a nasty fuck on the bed he had broken as he screwed three women into a coma of pleasure.

"Fuck. So. Close!" Each word emphasized with a vicious smack to Karasuba's numb butt cheeks.

With a great reluctance, Naruto extracted his piece from her gaping snatch and wasn't surprised to hear her little moan of protest, nor was he surprised to see her cunt lips clinging to is thickness as it retreated. He stood and watched her tremble pitifully from her obscene orgasm, struggling to gain her bearings. It was obvious she wasn't used to being physically dominated; he intended on rectifying such an issue if he hadn't already. Rolling her over his lips smashed into her own and they moaned in unison. Breaking their kiss he whispered, "Spread your legs." and he watched in lust as she did as she was told, lying back down on her back, thick thighs spread, ready for the dominating piece of man-meat to invade her drenched muff once again.

Naruto once more took position between her legs, pressing forward while holding the base of his cock. Naruto ran the tip of it over her labia teasingly, savoring her flinch when the bulbous head rubbed over her clit, and the feeling her heat engulf over him. He took hold of the thick base of his dick and began to slap her pussy with the underside of his large slab of meat. His unrelenting teasing nearly drove her mad, but he soon breached the sloppy lips of her cunt. Once he was two-thirds in, Karasuba panted with her tongue hanging out like a dumb horny bitch.

Sooner rather than later, she found herself on her lover's bed, legs spread wide and pushed up against her shoulders as she was reamed out by Naruto's massive prick. Her knockers bounced with the force of their raw fucking. His heavy ball-sack pummeled her fat ass with devastating authority. Letting this powerful, well-hung stud thoroughly pound her pussy into submission was steadily driving her insane. Her pale skin glistened with a thin layer of perspiration as he drilled into her from above, each deep thrust forced profane, lust-fueled obscenities to erupt from the beautiful redhead.

"Fuck! FUCK! Fucking shit! Wreck that pussy you motherfucker! Ooooh~ FUCK!" she screamed when she began to violently squirt her hot honey onto his abs; her nectar slowly traveled down to saturate his bucking shaft, making his thrusts even gooier on impact. Her wide-eyed, dull gaze drifted upward as her vision became cloudy and her train of thought wandered into a euphoric stupor.

Unfazed by her monstrous orgasm, Naruto savagely fucked the woman with an increasing tempo until the bed's broken headboard began repeatedly smacked against the wall with extraordinary force, causing the wall itself to crack, he'd have to fix that later. Each time he plunged into her tight muff, her entire body jarred from the impact, breasts lunging, invoking even more passion behind each of Naruto's punishing strokes. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moaning as Karasuba begged for more, where he dug into her causing her to grip the sheets and her legs to extend outward as she chanted her lover's name out in sheer ecstasy.

The continuous string of orgasms were taking its toll on her psyche. Had anyone from M.B.I seen her now, they'd have a mental breakdown by her current state, the Sekirei usually was one of rule and discipline except for right now as she was getting plowed. Deciding to shake things up a bit, Naruto turned her on her side, lifted her right leg, then hugging it to his chest, not once breaking his momentum. Due to the shift in positioning, Karasuba's eyes opened wide in surprise when her left breast spilled onto the bed. "N-Naruto-sama! Ah! Not so- Ooooh! OH! MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelped out in shock as he hit her cervix from a new angle, prompting her cunt to spasm around the thick meat splitting her twat.

Her natural nectar leaked out around the shaft bucking in and out of her honeypot. At this point there was nothing she could do other than be further engulfed into a maelstrom of primal lust. His swollen nut-sack slammed against her skin as he drilled into her with such barbaric intensity that she truly believed he was some sort of sex monster built for breeding.

This time, her jumbled thoughts weren't far off from reality.

"Geez, how could I have not ever plowed this ass of yours this way, it's so fucking tight!" Naruto told Karasuba honestly, but she could do nothing but moan out in agreement, unable to deny herself the truth for a moment even if she wanted to. Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto relentlessly reamed out of Karasuba's slick tight cunt at his desired angle. This time there was no longer any finesse or thought out timing to his rutting. As a result, the broken bed-frame they were on began to shake and squeak loudly every time his large sac swatted her left butt-cheek. This violent action resulted in a crude slapping noise to echo throughout the room.

The increasing volume of rough fucking, the rhythmic squeak of bed-springs, the grunts and moans of two souls lost in a vortex of lust became even more prominent throughout Naruto's room. From that point on, Karasuba lost it – she clawed at his biceps and bit her bottom lip to the point where she nearly drew blood - her desperate wails of lust came to a halt until she was finally screaming out a release like no other. Her filthy howls of exaltation resonated throughout the room unlike anything ever heard within the building complex.

Despite his unparalleled stamina, even Naruto had limits - with one final thrust up to the hilt and a feral roar, the dangerously fertile substance shot out viciously in ropes, quickly filling her unprotected womb to the brim and subsequently oozing back out around his shaft. Karasuba cooed in bliss as she felt her womb being doused with an inhuman torrent of semen. The heat in her cervix seemingly rivaled one of Homura's flame techniques. Her hips were held tightly, almost as if to guarantee Karasuba was potentially impregnated by the man, which had been luckily avoided as it was n't near that time yet.

Karasuba basked in the afterglow of this unforgettable fuck, struggling to even conjure a single coherent thought. After several moments of motionless silence, her lover withdrew from her tender honeypot. Her cunt lips clung to his thickness until it came out with an audible 'plop' that was followed by thick, lumpy, baby-batter pouring out of her gaping, well-reamed gash, staining the very sheets where Uzume slept in at night. Her silky silver hair was now messed up and in total disarray. Her lips were red and swollen from his forceful kisses. Once the picture of elegant beauty and sophistication, now creampied by the powerful ninja. She felt so full, so filled, so utterly ruined, and yet so renewed.

Sitting up, Naruto admired his work with his trademark foxy grin. _'Whelp, she's gonna be out of it for a while.'_ he thought with smirk on his face.

**XxX Lemon Over XxX **

He could help but feel some sort of satisfaction, he had banged three women into a sexual coma practically. He had to do it again with Akitsu and Tsukiumi later. (4) However, he needed to make sure he got to know them better due to this. He couldn't let them ambush him like these three somehow did.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 4 of God of Sekirei. Like/Favorite/Follow and leave me a Review and I shall see you later, Happy New Year everyone.**

**1: Don't think I explained this last chapter, but I will here, Sasuke is a smart thinker and thinks ahead of time for certain things. He more than likely foresaw Naruto placing a restraining seal on him and decided to act before that happened and placed a counter seal on himself.**

**2: Don't act like it isn't so obvious the #4-5-6-7 Sekirei resemble each other so strongly they had to be siblings, just look at a picture of Karasuba next to one of Mutsu and you can see that they are related through the hair and face. (Just those two though, maybe even Homura due to his hair and eyes) Same with Homura and Akitsu (I changed Akitsu's hair from her normal hair to silver like Karasuba and Mutsu's) so in this story they shall be siblings like Hibiki and Hikari. The only thing that's different is the tit size that Karasuba/Akitsu/Homura share.**

**3: I think I'll go back and just edit the part's that mention Homura being male (as he is a male turned female) so it causes less confusion.**

**4: I tried to convey different types of emotion during the final lemon so that it wouldn't be a bland scene of 'Oh f**k me harder' and stuff so I hope I did a good job in that regard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And Chapter 5 has a arrived. Regarding ch 4, the reason that it took so long for me to post it is due to the fact I lost some of my spots several times, forgot to save and my laptop died so I had to redo so much on it and countless other things that's bore you to death. **

**Now somebody (messaged me/Reviewed) that it shouldn't be that simple for a Sekirei to get pregnant, and I clearly understand this, but they are also Aliens from a different planet so their biology is different than our own. For this story, the Sekirei are twice as fertile/potent (There are still male Sekirei in the story people, and they get horny too and you all know it) than any human alive so mating to procreate/increase their number's would be made easier. For a normal time to get a (Human) woman pregnant it's generally 5-6 days for the sperm to reach the womb alone so it can join the ovary inside, but it also takes another 4 days or so for it to actually begin the process of becoming a baby. **

**For Sekirei Women, it's much different. It takes 1 day for the sperm to reach the womb and another 3 days for it to fertilize the ovary and begin the baby-making process. ****Now I am not saying that every-time Naruto sleeps with his Sekirei they're getting knocked up, but they soon learn to use protection thanks to Miya informing them of this knowledge upon learning that Naruto impregnated Hikari in the future... not that it's much of a help.**

**And I know this is just probable information, but I am going off of what I know and have read off the internet. Also, the next READING STORY that should be getting published next is A Nobody by Jebest4781 I believe.**

**Anyways, here you go. Please enjoy.**

* * *

-In a secluded room of Mason Izumo-

Perverse giggling and moaning could be heard as the video of Naruto pounding the twins and Karasuba played out before her eyes. She moved her fingers as fast as she could to get the release she desired so badly, "Ahn!~ Ashikabi-sama, I need you so badly." she moaned out as a golden crest glowed on her neck brightly. The lovely redhead could only ask herself if her wedding night would be so amazing. She has long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionably dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses. This, was Sekirei #02, Matsu the Brain Sekirei.

And she was having a extremely powerful reaction to Naruto.

-Kitchen/dining room-

Miya sat at the table drinking tea together with Naruto, Akitsu, Homura, Tsukiumi and Uzume. Hibiki, was still napping from her... exploits with earlier. Karasuba and Hikari went to M.B.I to talk with Takami about setting up a Disciplinary Squad base up in the north for the reason being that things would be changing soon. Naruto sat across from her dressed in a normal outfit of the modern era holding his cup, "So, Naruto-san, do you have any stories from your home you could tell us?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have to have something." Uzume agreed.

Naruto shrugged, "Not many I'll admit, but there was this one time my friend Sasuke and I got into a jam. Sasuke thought it was fun, me not so much." he said.

"What happened husband?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"It went a little like this." Naruto said as he begun his story.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was fourteen years old, he wasn't that well versed in ninjutsu, and he had left all his weapons back at the compound so he was screwed royally. He was cornered at a ledge with roughly six wolves baring their fangs at him, and Naruto was frightened out of his mind. However, what he least expected was for a certain emo to come swinging down a vine yelling like a gorilla. Naruto couldn't help but feel glad Sasuke had come to help him. However, he didn't think Sasuke had planned it all through as he swung past Naruto and the wolf pack as they simply leaned out of the way as he tried kicking a couple of them where their eyes followed him as he continued swinging on by._

_Naruto felt himself scowl, that was his plan?! HOW THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO WORK, NOW HE WAS MOST CERTAINLY GONNA DIE! _

_The wolves all seemed to care less as they turned back to their meal and Naruto couldn't help but gulp nervously. However, on the return swing, Sasuke actually got lucky an managed to grab Naruto as he rescued him from certain death, "Don't worry Naruto, you'll be alright now." he smirked._

_However, that smirk died when the two smacked into a tree and quickly found themselves spinning like yarn before they themselves were tied to the tree. Naruto couldn't help the blank look he had on his face, "Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescue thing, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to work out. If anything, this might be considered a step backwards, don't you think." he pointed out to his friend. Seriously, it was one problem after the other._

_Sasuke chuckled, "Eh it's fine. Got away from the wolves at least." he told Naruto, "But it's okay, we can figure this out." he told the Senju heir. And then, a loud crack as heard as the limb they were tied to gave way under their weight._

_Naruto felt his face get a duller look, "I hate you." he said before the limb fell off and the two screamed as the fell to the river below screaming only to bounce off a couple rocks and then proceeded to roll down a hill and off a ledge and then successfully landed in the river before their heads somehow popped up out of the water so they wouldn't drown and die like lambs at the slaughter._

_One disaster down, a million to go..._

_And if that wasn't enough, the river they were in just so happened to have a series of rapids they had to go down, and also slammed the both of them into a multiple series of jagged rocks as they cried out in pain each time they smashed into one before they reached a calm area, "Glad that's over. At least things can't get any worse." Sasuke sighed out in relief._

_"You asshole, you just jinxed us." Naruto grumbled out. This __was just like that time Naruto had to save Sasuke from a gigantic snake that devoured everything that looked like a ape or something along the lines of food._

_They had been lucky to have killed the damn beast, nearly died doing it but they succeeded in the job. Lot's of fun things happened in his youth that __was for sure. __Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Now I don't about you, but I'm getting all funned out." he said annoyed. He wasn't usually like this, that was Sasuke's shtick. However, his mother had recently died in battle and he was rather sour about it._

_Sasuke looked ahead and felt his eyes widen, damn... he had jinxed them both, "Uh oh." he said._

_Naruto sighed, "Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall?" he __asked._

_"Yep."_

_"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"_

_"Most likely."_

_Naruto nodded, "...bring it on." he said. And with that, the two fell over the edge, "BOO-YEAH-HAHAHA-WHOO!~" and then they crashed into the river below alive and well as well as alive._

_Flashback End_

"And that is why I never trusted Sasuke with saving my life again." he said as he finished his story as the girls all laughed or snickered in amusement from what had happened.

"I can see why you would keep him at a arms length." Miya giggled into her sleeve.

"Yeah, with a friend like him, the fun never ends." Uzume laughed loudly.

Naruto snorted, "And it certainly wasn't the first time it happened either." he said crossing his arms.

-Sasuke's location-

"Name, Chiho Hidaka. Age: 19 years. Other than the standing fact her disease is practically incurable, she is a ordinary person. She inherited a large sum of money upon her parents and Grandparents passing away, a large sum of money that was illegally being taken with how high the prices for her treatments cost, a refund of money for overpriced treatments has been given, and as such more people have been willing to come to the hospital for treatments rather than skip out and go to M.B.I for their treatments. Profits have actually increased by 32% Sasuke-Sama." Kakizaki stated as he finished the report on the last patient in the hospital.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Interesting, how very interesting." he said, "I take it that there are several Ashikabi that are in the hospital for the treatments besides this young woman?" he asked.

"Actually sir, Miss Hidaka is the only Ashikabi in for treatment. She has somehow managed to wing Sekirei #05, Mutsu The Smashing Point as he is called." Kakizaki said.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Very well then. Make a call to Mason Izumo for a man named Naruto Senju and ask him if he is willing to have a meeting here with me. Inform him that I am in need of a man with superior medical knowledge and am seeking his advice on treating a patient of mine." he said before turning around. He sensed her. He hadn't gotten her name, but he had seen her face in his dreams. She had been calling out to him from the parking lot just outside in the dreams, she was being harassed by a scum piece of shit Ashikabi that worked for Higa that wanted to improve the chances of work.

Simply activating his Sharingan, he soon turned it into its superior state of the Mangekyo Sharingan and allowed himself to be taken outside via his **Kamui **and vanished in a swirling form before he appeared in the center of the parking lot just in time to see a man, that had been previously under Higa's employment and fired because of unorthodox usage of his privileges as a doctor to steal medicine, holding a young beauty up against a car against her will. It was her, the girl from his dreams, literally. The man sneered, "Now there's no need to be shy, it's gonna feel good I promise." the man cackled darkly.

"N-No, please don't do this." the beauty pleaded.

"Trust me, you'll learn to like it once I get started." the former employee said darkly.

That is, until Sasuke cleared his throat, "I believe she has already told you that she is uninterested in your advances." the Uchiha said as he looked to Juusa. Juusa has long black hair pulled over on the left side of her head. Juusa wears a traditional kimono with no sleeves, and has a bow tied around the waist on the back of the kimono, along with a flower tied around the waist in the front. Juusa has a tattoo on her left arm. "This shall only take mere moments." he said as he grabbed the man by the collar and begun to drag him away until they vanished behind a car and he transported the both of them away using his eyes.

Appearing in his alternate dimension Sasuke pushed the man away from him and glared at his former worker, "I thought I told you. You were never to step even 100 yards near my establishment or even the parking lot, thief. It seems I shall have to teach you lessons on mannerisms of listening to your betters." he said cracking his knuckles. The great thing about his Kamui was that it distorted time. A hour inside of the dimension could be mere seconds in the actual world outside. He was going to enjoy teaching this piece of scum a lesson on touching his property, and then he was going to go give the pink haired child he had winged lessons on how to properly fight alongside her newest sister.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto felt his brow furrow in confusion. The man that had just contacted him told him that Sasuke needed his assistance. That was strange, Sasuke usually did things his way and alone and never once asked for help. However, there was one thing that stood out to the mans message. Sasuke has gotten a building for himself, a hospital if the man was being honest, to run and there was a person in need of his help due to the medication not working as it should be working. Having relayed this message to the tenants of Mason Izumo, Naruto asked if the place was real, and surprisingly it was Miya that answered that it was real, he decided to head over and see this young lady to treat her.

Of course Tsukiumi and Akitsu practically begged to go with him, and not one to be rude; he indulged them. Now here he was, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath that had a black... tie he believed it was called and black silken pants. Apparently this was what people called a 'normal business suit' in this place. Why couldn't one simply go in what made them comfortable, cuz this certainly was not. He felt so out of place. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see it was Tsukiumi's and she had a concerned look on her face, "Husband, is there something the matter with this Sasuke person? If so, then allow me to smite him to protect you." she said.

Naruto shook his head as he faced the building, "You wouldn't even be able to touch him. He's as powerful as I am, and the battles we have fought have changed landmasses. Trust me love, it is best to talk it out, and if it comes down to a fight I will take care of Sasuke." he told her.

The blonde's face turned a bright red as her cheeks glowed from his words, "Y-Yes husband. I will comply with your words. If what you sayeth is true then I shall refrain from striking this man." she said.

Naruto turned to Akitsu, "Can you do the same Akitsu, refrain from trying to hit him?" he asked her.

"Ah..." a pause, "Of course. I won't attack him unless he attacks you." she promised.

"That's all I can ask for." he said before he turned to the building one more time and sighed, "Alright, the time has come. Let us see what my old friend has done for himself." he said as he wrapped his arms around Tsukiumi's and Akitsu's waists and pulled them to his sides where he walked through the doors of the hospital and saw a man standing just inside, "Uh, hello." he greeted.

"Greetings. I am Kakizaki, Sasuke-sama's personal Secretary. I was told to be expecting you. Please, follow me." he said. Though he wasn't showing it, he was extremely nervous. The stories he had heard about this man from Sasuke were frightening. If they were to be believed-which he certainly did-then this man was far stronger than even Sasuke was. It was best to be polite lest he wanted to bring this mans ire out.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you." he said as he and the girls followed the man, "So tell me, how is that stick in the mud friend of mine?" he asked nearly causing Kakizaki to stumble from shock.

"S-Sasuke-sama is doing perfectly fine. In all honesty he is actually helping patients by returning some of the funding that they had paid for treatment and thus this has seen a 30% increase of the profits that Higa-san could only dream of making unless he was doing illegal business practices." he told Naruto.

"Hmm yeah that sounds about right to me." Naruto said.

Walking to a elevator, Naruto watched as Kakizaki pressed a button and the doors closed. Turning to the powerful warrior he cleared his throat, "The patient that Sasuke-sama has called you in to assist has a particularly powerful disease that our doctors are finding problematic. He is hoping that your particular expertise with medicine could actually take that problem away."he told Naruto.

"Well, what can you tell me about this disease." Naruto said.

"She can hardly walk and anytime she gets the strength to do so, she can only do so for roughly fifteen minutes, anything longer requires her to be confined to her wheelchair. She has some trouble eating, but Mutsu-san usually helps her in that regard. She spends most of her time in her room confined due to her illness. Sasuke-sama is hoping you can change that so he can employ her to work at the hospital to help pay back what Higa had stolen." he informed Naruto.

Naruto hummed in thought. Can't walk for long periods, trouble eating, and can hardly move at times. That sounded a lot like a symptom that some ninja suffered from after battles, but that shouldn't be possible as the people here didn't have anywhere near enough chakra to do anything other than live. So how was she suffering from Chakra Exhaustion? He looked to the man and nodded his head, "This is something I can fix, but I can assure you that it won't be easy. In fact the procedure is a very delicate one and it requires absolute silence. I can heal her, but the problem is her accepting my treatment." he told Kakizaki as the elevator came to a stop with a ding.

"That is perfectly fine. Sasuke-sama only wishes for you to heal her. He is willing to pay you a large sum of money for your help in this endeavor." Kakizaki told him.

The doors opened and Naruto nearly stopped in his tracks at the sight he thought he would never see. Sasuke, was making out with a dark haired young woman. Tsukiumi felt herself blush in embarrassment, "Y-Y-You fiend, how dare you do such a scandalous act in such a establishment, this is not the place nor time for thy two of you to do such charlatan acts!" she cried out as they broke apart as Juusa blushed in embarrassment.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in confusion, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Senju." Sasuke said stoically.

Hmph, so that's how it was? Giving a chuckle he cleared his throat, "I was told you needed my help with a patient?" he asked.

"Yes, she is down the hall and to the right. Last door of this corridor. Room 2248." he said pointing down the hall, "She should be in there right now in fact if her presence tells me anything." he told Naruto. With that the Senju begun to walk down the hall. Sasuke looked to his newest Sekirei, "Go to the training room and wait with Benitsubasa and Haihane. I will be there shortly to start your lessons." he said as he begun to walk down the hall behind Naruto and his Sekirei. Kakizaki followed behind his boss and they soon reached the end of the corridor.

Opening the door, Naruto saw three doctors around the young woman and beside her bed was a young looking man with silver hair and a orange scarf around his neck, "Hello big brother, been a while." Akitsu greeted him.

"Akitsu, you look well." he responded.

Naruto raised a brow but nevertheless looked over at his new patient and he summoned his chakra around his hands. He walked towards her, his hands wrapped in a ethereal green glow. A couple of Medical staff went to pull him away but they were stopped in a timely manner by Sasuke. "Do not interfere" barked the Uchiha to the alarmed medics as he and the other's watched Naruto trying to heal his patient.

He'd have to make a note to erase their memories about this, anyone else would call various forms of governments to have Naruto captured and experimented on, and that was something not even Sasuke was willing to try and risk the anger of his friend over.

"So how long will it take for you to heal her?" Matsu asked him

"I don't know yet," Naruto answered, mildly annoyed at the Sekirei's one track mind. He knew he was just worried about his sickly Ashikabi, but that didn't mean it didn't bother him that he was already asking him questions when he had yet to even find out what was wrong with her. "I still have to discover what's wrong with her in the first place."

"And how long will that take?" Mutsu pressed.

"A lot longer than it normally would if you keep asking questions while I'm trying to work," Naruto quipped in a slightly irritable voice. When the silver haired man stopped talking he nodded his head and went onto the next phase of healing. Seconds later Naruto activated a medical scanning jutsu and began to run his hand, now covered in a wreath of green flames, up and down Chiho's body with only a few inches of space between them.

The first thing he discovered was that, yes, he could heal Chiho. In fact; aside from the fact that doing so would require even more concentration than when he had healed Madara when he was wounded by Hashirama when they were drunk, don't ask, the actual process of healing the much younger Ashikabi would be quite easy.

The second thing he noticed was the reason for this. It seemed that, much like his theory on what made someone an Ashikabi an Ashikabi was correct. The answer was chakra. Chiho had chakra, enough that she was capable of winging a Sekirei. It wasn't much when compared to the average ninja like himself or Sasuke who were literally born in battle-filled era's, in fact she only had about as much chakra as a newborn at the hospital, which is saying something cuz those little rugrats had a lot of chakra for babies. However, while not much compared to the ninja of his homeland, that was about ten times more chakra than the average human in this place. When put into that perspective, the difference in reserves was quite extraordinary.

And it was because of this that Chiho was ill. Mutsu's Ashikabi was actually suffering from a very rare case of chakra poisoning. It seemed that much like most people who are born in this day and age, her tenketsu had remained closed. For most people this wouldn't be a problem, they didn't possess enough chakra for it to be a big deal. But for Chiho it was.

It was not a well known fact, and something Naruto had only discovered through years of meditation, but when a persons chakra reserves were at full capacity, the excess chakra they produced would be released through the tenketsu in order to prevent the chakra within them from building up and damaging their body. This illness had actually been very common amongst civilians during the war filled era. Some civilians had possessed naturally higher than average reserves, but because they had never been trained to use their chakra, their tenketsu remained closed and thus, the chakra inside of them built up and began to damage their body.

In these instances, all it would have required for them to be fixed was for the civilian in question to take a trip to the nearest clan residency and have the excess chakra purged from their chakra coils. Which of course, would explain why no one had been able to cure the illness Chiho was suffering from. There was only one problem Naruto could see in all this, and that was that he did not know the current jutsu medical ninja used to purge chakra from someone's tenketsu as all he had was basic knowledge on how to heal such a problem, and the reason he always focused on the rougher problems in battle like; cuts and hemorrhaging. Because he had never needed to learn it Hashirama had never taught it to him. However, while he did not know the jutsu his baby brother had used, he had a theory on how he could repair the girl another way. It would just take a lot longer and a lot more effort on his part.

"So..." Mutsu started once again, he had been fidgety ever since Naruto had first placed his glowing hand over his Ashikabi's still form, and it seemed that after five minutes of silently watching his patience had finally come to an end.

"I can heal her," Naruto started, and just as Mutsu began to sag in relief he dropped another bomb on him, "But I need all of you to leave the room." Naruto said as Mutsu stiffened once more and cast him a glare.

"What do you mean 'leave the room' exactly?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch. "I'm not leaving Chiho's side until she's healed!"

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be waiting forever," Naruto replied mildly. He might have been angrier by the response had he not expected the man to react like this, but considering that his Ashikabi's continued health was on the line, the Senju Warrior had already taken into account that this was the reaction he would be getting.

Mutsi narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me that you won't heal my Chiho?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Husband, surely you would not be so cruel?" Tsukiumi asked in shock.

"Ah, why?" Akitsu asked silently.

"Not unless you leave the room," Naruto answered with a nod. Before Mutsu could make an angry retort he held up his hand to keep her from speaking. "Before you throw a hissy fit, you should at least let me explain myself." and this caused Mutsu to hesitate and for a moment it looked like he might disregard his words, but then seemed to think better of it and made a cutting gesture with his hand for him to continue.

"It had better be a damn good explanation," The Earth Sekirei warned, an unspoken threat present in his voice. Naruto frowned at that, but tried not to let the words bother him. Mutsu was just worried for his Ashikabi, he told himself.

"The first thing you should know is that I'm not a healer by profession, I'm a fighter." he told Mutsu slowly, his mind working on a way to tell him what he needed to know without revealing too much. "The abilities I have were gained through a lot of hard work, and even now requires more effort for me to use then most. This is because of the amount of concentration required to use healing techniques like this."

"Concentration?" Tsukiumi questioned, her brow furrowing. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, in order to heal someone it requires me to... to pump my power into them." That was the laymen explanation anyways. It required a lot more than just pumping chakra into another person, like actually turning said chakra into medical chakra, but there was no need to go that far into his description.

"So what's the problem then?" Sasuke asked with a huff. "You just pump your healing chakra into her and let it do it's thing, right? Doesn't sound that hard to me."

"It's hard because if you pump too much power into someone it could kill them," Naruto snapped, instantly shutting them all up. "Having a foreign energy invading your body may not do much to a Sekirei, but humans are much more frail than they, and by extension us, are. If I pump too much power into a person, their body would be unable to handle the strain that having a foreign energy produced and would they end up being destroyed from the inside out and would turn into a bloody paste across every inch of this room." As Naruto continued speaking Mutsu's face got paler and paler until it was so white it looked almost translucent. "Because of that, I need absolute concentration when healing someone, and I won't be able to concentrate with you hovering over my shoulder."

Mutsu oscillated between staring at Naruto with unease, and looking down at his Sekirei in worry. It was impossible to miss the internal debate he was having in his mind over what to do, Naruto could almost see the cogs in his head turning. On the one hand, he didn't want to leave his Ashikabi's presence for anything, yet if he didn't then there was a very real possibility that he could screw up and Chiho would die as a result. The answer on what to do was clear, even Mutsu knew he only had one option, but getting the heart to realize that took time. And that was something he don't want to admit.

Fortunately not much time in this instance. A few seconds after Naruto's words registered, Mutsu's postured slumped in on itself and his face looked resigned. "Alright," he said, sounding incredibly depressed. Were it not for the fact that he was actually being dead serious and knew this was as much for Chiho's own good as it was anything else.

"I'll just wait outside." With that he stood up and began a slow walk towards the door. The reluctance to be away from his Ashikabi was clear in the mans steps as the time between each moment he put one foot down increased the further away he got. It took almost five minutes alone for him to reach the door, which in Naruto's mind was just five minutes he could have been using to save Chiho.

When Mutsu got to the door the Sekirei placed his hand on the handle, then stopped. "You can save her, right?" he asked, turning his head just enough to give him a glimpse of his profile.

Naruto gave her a nod. "Yes."

Mutsu nodded, closed his eyes, then grimaced as he left the room without another word. When the door clicked shut behind him, Naruto sighed and turned back to the other's, "Please, wait outside while I commence the surgery," before he turned to Chiho and cracked his neck so he could focus more on his current task at hand. Sasuke then nodded his head as his Sharingan activated he looked to the doctors, "Listen to him, come on." he said. And with that the rest of them left the room. Cracking his knuckles Naruto began going through a set of handseals he would need to heal the young teen in front of him. Chiho wouldn't heal herself after all.

XxX

It took Naruto a lot longer to heal Chiho then it he had realized. By the time he had finished the sun had already gone down. His Sekirei must be asleep by now, and he was almost surprised that no one had tried to interrupt him but figured Mutsu had likely been keeping them away so he would be able to stay focused. With a sigh, Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the still sleeping Chiho. Outwardly, there were no changes, she still looked like a really thin girl who would be blown away by a stiff breeze, but that was to be expected. He had only fixed the main problem after all, her closed tenketsu, the rest could only be healed with time.

The process behind Chiho's healing had been relatively simple, because Naruto didn't know the jutsu required to purge excess chakra from the human body he had been forced to create his own method for dealing with the chakra, that method being to forcefully open the tenketsu points so the chakra could be released naturally. Normally such a process would have never even been considered, it was not dangerous but it truly was suicidal. For a persons tenketsu points to be forcefully opened was akin to having every single one of their capillaries burst open at the same time, which didn't create a very pretty picture.

However, due to the way Naruto's chakra worked, so long as it was released in very small amounts it could be used to heal any damage done to the persons chakra coils while he opened the tenketsu points. And therein lay the reason it had taken him so long to heal Chiho, not only did the process require him to open each tenketsu individually, it also required him to use all the perfect chakra control he had at his disposal, and that was the only reason Chiho was still alive even now. A tired sigh escaped him once again as he realized how much chakra he had been forced to expend in order to heal Chiho.

The air was so thick with it that he could almost see a misty blue haze of chakra converging around him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, an almost electric jolt passing through him as the inhuman chakra hung in the air. It was a surprisingly easy feat to do since his chakra had natural healing properties, and then directing that chakra towards the wounds. It was hard, but not difficult.

What he had just done to Chiho was on a whole other level, the act of turning normal chakra into medical chakra, directing that chakra towards each individual tenketsu point, and then expelling enough chakra from the tenketsu located near his back to the point where his chakra control was perfect took more concentration and willpower than anything else he had ever done. By the time he had finished his body had picked up a slight sheen of sweat, and his breathing was a bit heavy. Still, the results were well worth the effort. Chiho was healed.

Naruto made to turn around, and almost stumbled when he discovered that his legs had fallen asleep from standing so still for so long. He winced a bit as he forced his legs to move until feeling began to return, then stood back up once more. The Senju took a moment to just stand there, stretching his arms out above his head and listening as his bones popped and cracked deliciously. After satisfying his bodies desire for a good stretch, Naruto made his way out of the room. Mutsu was there, as he suspected he would be, and in the time it had taken him to step out of the room to the moment he closed the door Mutsu had managed to get up and move directly into his personal space.

"How is Chiho?" he asked, his voice both irritated and worried. There were a few black marks under his eyes, and worry lines on the Sekirei's face to show that he had likely been running himself ragged by thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He had probably not eaten anything either, and considering how he rigidly he had been standing had been too worried to get any rest.

"Chiho will be fine," Naruto said, and with those few words the male Sekirei's entire body seemed to almost collapse. "She's still weak though, her body will need a lot of nourishment to regain all the wait she's lost and after a while she'll need to be put under a training regime to regain full functionality of her legs, but her life is no longer in danger from her illness."

"So... so she's ok?" Mutsu's eyes were searching, his voice was weakly cracking, it seemed he had gone for so long thinking his Ashikabi would never be healed that to hear someone telling him that Chiho was no longer in danger of dying was almost too good to be true.

"As I said," Naruto repeated. "Chiho will be fine."

That seemed to be all the powerful Sekirei could take. His legs buckled and she fell forward, collapsing to his knee's. Naruto merely nodded his head, "I think it's best to go see her when she wakes up, wouldn't want to miss out would you?" he asked him and with that he helped Mutsu up and walked into the room with his hand patting him on the back in a friendly way that showed Mutsu wasn't alone in this endeavor. Walking over to the bed, he made his chakra pulse through his hands that allowed Chiho to finally awaken. Sasuke entered silently with his Sekirei and Tsukiumi and Akitsu behind him.

Naruto pulls his chakra back and watches as Chiho opens her eyes with a groan. He motions for everyone to step back and watches as she sits up, "How are you feeling?" he asked her calmly.

"I-I'm alright, I-I feel amazing..." she whispered before looking to him, "W-Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Naruto Senju, I helped cure you." he told her.

"H-How, I was told that the procedure's would take multiple attempts before I would be better." she said.

Sasuke cleared his throats, "Miss Hidaka, I am the new owner of the Hospital, Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself as he stepped forth.

"Yes, we've met a couple of times in passing. I've seen you issuing orders out to some of the doctors to help treat us." she said turning to the Uchiha,"I think this is the first time we've actually spoken face to face." she said smiling.

"It is. And seeing as you are 100% in the clear I have a job offer for you." he said smiling softly. Naruto merely rolled his eyes, he was using his looks to charm her now, "Would you be willing to work for the hospital. Your Sekirei may work as security and other small jobs, and I assure you that both of you will be paid well." he said.

Chiho gave a giggle, "I wouldn't mind but I don't know anything about medicine. I've always dreamed of being either a singer or a doctor." she told Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, got her. He nodded his head, "Well it just so happens my associate here knows a great deal about medicine and he would be very happy to teach you-"SAY WHAT?!"-on how to treat others." he said ignoring Naruto's outburst.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Naruto said stepping up to the Uchiha, "I never offered to teach her about medicine, and besides the only thing I would be able to teach her would be how to use herbs and actual medicine and not the techniques I have." he whispered to the Uchiha.

"I know, but the girl was practically robbed of her freedom by the previous owner of this place. I read her background, and trust me she is definitely worth the effort to teach her how to be a doctor." Sasuke responded.

"We are soldiers, Sasuke, and we do not divulge our secrets. Her knowing just one of those secrets could allow her to kill either of us." he responded.

"Yes, but we aren't talking about our Jutsu now are we? We are talking about medicine and helping a young woman become a decent doctor." he said patting Naruto on the back, "So relax, you got this. Besides, I'll pay you to do this. Maybe I'll even make a program that allows you to teach other's how to be proper doctors. You always did say that more doctors would be a boon to have, now this is your chance to have that idea become reality. Just like when us and our siblings created Konoha." he whispered into his friends ear.

Naruto scowled, "Fine, I'll teach her. But only about medicine and nothing else, got me?" he asked.

"Now you're talking." Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the back before looking to the young lady, "Miss Hidaka, how would you like to be the first person to enroll into a training program that helps young aspiring people become good doctors for the community?" he asked smiling brighter.

Chiho couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheeks, "I-I would be delighted. Thank you, thank you so much." she cried as she placed a hand in front of her mouth.

Sasuke nodded, "Of course this program, for you that is, is fully paid for by this hospital and is free of charge. I read the payments you gave to the previous owner and I have returned some of the funding that you paid for treatment as a reimbursement for your troubles. You are free to leave this place as soon as you feel strong enough to stand." he told her before turning to Naruto, "Naruto, if you and your lovely lady associates would follow me, we'll discuss payments." he said as he left the room followed by his rival.

Who knew making business ventures would be so much fun, he certainly didn't.

Ah it was good to be Sasuke Uchiha.

Chiho felt her shoulders begin to shake, this man was just so generous.

Naruto, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Sasuke walked to the elevator where Sasuke pressed and held a button before a series of dings was heard, "Let's talk real business." the Uchiha said as the elevator begun to move.

"What do you mean by 'real business' Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"All in due time, we need to be in a secure spot before we talk." Sasuke said as the elevator continued to descend lower.

"And what dost thy mean secure spot?" Tsukiumi asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. It's not that I want to speak about business, what we need to discuss is a bit more... personal than you can think miss." he told the Senju as the elevator stopped and opened with a ding once again.

"I see..." she uttered.

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he led them down a hall, "Now girls, what can you tell me about your dear old friend Minaka, aside from the obvious idiocy facade of course?" he asked them seriously.

"So you noticed that too huh, thought it was just me." Naruto said.

"Well, to be honest there is not much that we know about him. In fact we have hardly spoken to him if at all. I have only known him in passing a greeting but nothing more." Tsukiumi said.

"Ah..." a pause, "Not much. I have known him since I was young but all I have seen is this facade." Akitsu said.

"Well, what if I told you he isn't from this world either." Sasuke said as he reached a door and opened it.

"Sasuke, that can't be true, I have sensed no otherworldly energy from him. And the chakra he possesses is the same as any other human on this planets besides the Sekirei's own." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not true, look." he said pulling out some photos,"These were sent to me by Takami. She told me that he's been acting strange ever since you and I have shown up fighting. When you used that gigantic statue against me and created that valley it apparently worried him enough to have him track us down." Sasuke said to his rival as he passed the photo's to him.

Tsukiumi looked at the pictures and furrowed her brow in confusion, "Husband, there seems to be something wrong with Minaka's eyes." she said.

"Ah..." a pause, "They look strange." Akitsu agreed.

Naruto looked back up to Sasuke with a serious look in his eyes, "Are these real, or are you playing tricks on me?" he asked seriously.

"If it was a trick, then even I would be hard pressed to find the humor in this joke." Sasuke responded.

Naruto shook his head, "If you believe for a second that I am acting like a fool, then you truly are a idiot Sasuke. You know as well as I do that these are not normal human eyes, in fact you and I know best what they are." he stated.

"What, what are thy talking about husband. Surely these eyes are not all that dangerous can they?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Ah..." a pause, "What are they?"

"Rinnegan." the two warriors said together scowling.

If this truly was a genuine photo, then they needed to be more cautious than ever before. Sasuke especially as he was trying to obtain those very eyes for himself. However, the possibility of them awakening in his youth was very slim and he wasn't sure he could fight them as a old man like Naruto (Who was Half Uzumaki, lucky bastard) could possibly do. If the modifications he made to himself could be sped up, then they might stand a fighting chance, but he wasn't going to risk Naruto's wrath just for a set of legendary eyes that may or may not awaken from his experimentation. All he knew for certain was that Naruto's flesh had only increased his battle capacity and nothing more.

Yes, he could use the Mokuton Ninjutsu now, but even his skill in using it paled in comparison to Naruto's own skill. And even if he managed to surprise Naruto by using his bloodline, it wouldn't do much as all Naruto had to do was copy his technique and then take control of it to turn it on him. Naruto's ability to control his bloodline, weapons, Senjutsu Chakra, and fight Sasuke at the same time was unsurpassed simply because he was just that skilled in fighting multiple opponents. Naruto would only need to unseal six swords and tie them to a tree made of Mokuton and have at it. There simply was no way to fight that easily against Naruto.

-Six hours later-

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the elevator, "See you whenever I get up here next week." Naruto said waving to Sasuke as he brought Tsukiumi and Akitsu out of the box.

"Hn." the Uchiha grunted out before the doors closed once more.

"What a uncouth man." Tsukiumi snorted as she turned around.

"Ah..." a pause, "Strange." Akitsu said.

"Hmph, that's Sasuke Uchiha for you girls. Come on, we need to get going before something happens." he told them as he placed his hands in their own and begun to lightly swing them, "So, what do you two say to a day of light training?" he asked them.

"H-Husband, you wouldn't be able to keep up with us, our powers would outclass your ability." Tsukiumi said.

"Ah..." a pause, "Forget already?" Akitsu asked her.

"Huh?" the blonde asked.

"He could, he has the power." Akitsu said to the blonde as she lightly squeezed her Ashikabi's hand getting a smile.

"How about this, I'll go get everyone at the house, and we'll all go to the beach at the base of the mountain. It's supposed to have a hot-spring near it if you want to relax. But only after we finish our training." he offered the two of them.

"Dost thou really think Minaka will allow us to leave the game board, he'd flip the dead man's switch in our crests faster than you could say Sekirei." Tsukiumi said.

Naruto had to chortle, "Oh trust me love, he'll have no choice but to allow me out with you. Cuz he knows what would happen if he didn't."

"You make it sound like you would force him to, why is that?" the blonde asked

"It's not force, it's simple submission. Now let's go." Naruto said.

-With Sasuke-

"DAMMIT ALL!" the yell reverberated throughout the room as Sasuke threw a chair through the wall with startling ease.

Haihane looked to her Master in confusion, "Sasuke-sama, what's the matter, you act as if there is something horrible about to happen." she said.

"That's because there is." he snarled at the silver haired beauty, "My one chance to surpass my rival is all but put on hold due to a enemy I should have seen and felt coming but I allowed my hubris to take hold and blind me. Now my ambition is all but dust in the wind!" he yelled.

"S-Sasuke-sama, please calm down." Juusa pleaded.

"Do not presume that this is me angry, Juusa, this is mere frustration. If I was truly angry you would know it." he said taking a deep breath, "However, there may be a good thing with this revelation." he said as he raked a hand through his long hair.

"And what's this good thing?" Benitsubasa asked him. She had mellowed out these past few hours, to tired to try and demand anything from him.

"My eyes, they shall evolve soon, and that shall place me above Naruto if the legends behind my soon to be new eyes are true. However, I may not stand a chance even then, all simply because of the fact there is yet another with the eyes I desire out in this world." he told them, "Now come, we need to finish all of your training today so I can make sure my true ambition comes true." he told them.

-Mason Izumo-

Hibiki yawned as she drunkenly walked down the hall. Her sister had been absent upon her waking as well as Karasuba, she assumed that they had woke earlier than she had so she simply put her clothes on, with some minor difficulty; she did just lose her virginity after all, before she left the room. She walked down the hall and slowly descended the stairs to the bottom where she reached the living room, "Hey guys, what's all this about?" she asked as she looked at a redhead with glasses who was obviously a Sekirei sitting on her knees with Naruto standing outside the door peeking inside while Tsukiumi and Akitsu standing beside the redhead, eyeing her warily as if they were waiting for her to move.

Much like all of the other Sekirei he had met, this one was quite beautiful. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties, dressed all in white. Her outfit was some kind of long dress with a higher then normal neckline, it was bare at the shoulders, and slit up the sides nearly to her hips with a small diamond shape gap at the top of her breasts to expose just a hint of her cleavage. She had two sleeve like additions that apparently attached to her dress underneath her armpits and hung low over her hands. She had dull auburn hair that fell low down her back and was framed on either side by a pair of plaits that she had thrown over her shoulders, and her eyes were concealed by a pair of large round glasses that hid a pair of dark red eyes.

This, was Sekirei #02 Matsu.

Miya covered her mouth, "Well, that is a interesting story, it is certainly entertaining." she said.

-**Flashback**-

_Naruto sighed as he walked in through the door with several bags he had acquired during a shopping trip he went on with the girls after leaving the hospital. It had been deemed... 'necessary' for Naruto to take them shopping simply because he had yet to spend any time with them. Actually it was Tsukiumi that had said it was the wife's duties to make sure the husband could truly take care of his __wife and his group of concubines. Normally Naruto would get upset by her degrading her fellow harem sisters, but seeing as the revelation of Minaka holding a set of Rinnegan eyes came, it wouldn't hurt to spoil them._

_Upon getting anything and everything that Tsukiumi had desired, he had taken them home. He had gotten dirty due to the heat and thus decided to take a bath. It really __wasn't necessary, but even still he felt it was only right to keep his clean hygiene as good as he could. And so, Naruto had drawn up a bath and proceeded to relax inside it. Upon doing this, Miya decided to make dinner and as such, she had Akitsu, Tsukiumi and Karasuba sent out for dinner. No__w__ all that remained of his strange harem __was Hibiki (the only twin to still be unconscious from their romp) and Hikari (the one that really liked rough sex despite her gentle nature) who was helping Miya make dinner with Uzume._

_Simply taking the soap, the Senju lathered up his body and proceeded to clean himself off before pouring a bucket of hot water over his scarred body to rinse off. Once done, the Senju stood up and climbed into the bathing area and sat down while he removed his towel from his waist. He sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes in comfort. Unknowingly, the door silently slid open to reveal one perverted redhead Sekirei. She could only feel desire, raw, perverse desire for the man that she finally laid her eyes on after waiting so patiently. Add onto the fact that the twins were busy prepping dinner alongside Miya (Or asleep in ones case), and the others had gone out to collect ingredients, it was now the perfect time to strike the iron while it was hot.  
_

_She allowed her gaze to drink in his form and felt her eyes go wide in shock at the numerous scars that littered his body. One ran across his chest horizontally, another diagonally and there even appeared to be a scar that covered his heart, and it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. And there were countless smaller ones of course, but those three took the cake. How had he gotten these scars, and where had he gotten them? However she didn't expect him to speak up, "If you're just going to stand there and ogle me then you may as well get in before the water gets cold." he told her, his eyes never opening._

_"H-How'd you know I was here?" she asked him, clearly in shock._

_"Where I am from, I have no equal when it comes to sensing others energy signatures. Your's has been behind that large wall where the room 201 should be and has been there several days now. I never talked to Miya about it because I figured she wanted it to remain silent. However, seeing as you have come here, I assume you decided to bathe as well?" he asked._

_"Eh, not exactly." she said as she climbed in the water, it was really hot that it almost caused her pain but as a Sekirei she was far more resilient that a regular human._

_"Please explain." Naruto said._

_"M-My name is Matsu, Sekirei #02 and I have been having a reaction to you ever since I laid my eyes on you." she told him._

_Naruto quirked a brow and yet never opened his eyes, "That's strange, I don't think I've ever met you in person before today." he said._

_"No, not like that. See, when you entered this... dimension for lack of better terms, you released a pulse energy that was strong enough to be felt almost 500 miles away. I received a file detailing the battle you had with, your enemy I guess, it was unlike anything I have ever seen. Other countries have found the statue and tried to study it, but the Temple on the Mountain said that their Great Buddha descended to stop the evil Storm God and his great beast. It was then declared a sacred totem of theirs and the other governments left it alone. Did you know that that thing altered the landscape and changed it to a valley?" she told him._

_"I didn't know mine and Sasuke's arrival could stir so much trouble." Naruto muttered, "Then again, Sasuke has always been a bit of a show off." he told himself. He cleared his throat, "As for the land altercation, yeah the Sage Arts aren't meant to be anything less than strong. May I ask you something Matsu-san?" he asked._

_"Of course, you're my Ashikabi, you can ask me anything." she said to him._

_"What does M.B.I plan on doing with the samples of flesh they took from me and Sasuke, the blood samples and the like?" he asked._

_"Well, they managed to mimic the way your blood heals your body and have created cures for many diseases that were once thought incurable. All forms of Cancer, Tuberculosis and possibly even a youth cream of sorts, apparently your blood cells have a property that allows you to remain young even when you turn very elderly. Other than that, I haven't got a clue." she said._

_"Yeah, that bit would be from my mothers side of the family, though my fathers side of the family did stay young looking until their seventies." he chuckled, "You may wing yourself now." he told her._

_A perverse giggle erupted from Matsu's lips as she got up, "That's exactly what I've been waiting to hear, let's start with the experimentation Naruto-tan." she said. Naruto shook his head and he opened his eyes for the first time to look at her, "I hope you don't mind if I squeeze a little bit of life out of you." she giggled._

_Naruto however was entranced. Her beautiful red hair flowed down her shoulders in waves, her beautiful hazel colored eyes shined like the setting sun. It was like he was staring at a naked Mito-HOLD THE SHURIKEN, the last time he got caught peeking it had been on Mito. Sure she beat the ever loving shit out of him, but damn she had a pair of tits on her. He always wondered why she wore baggy clothing, the answer was very apparent. She didn't want to have a horde of suitors begging for her hand in marriage, and he wouldn't blame her for that either._

_Matsu shifted her position to where she was now sitting in his lap, he hands gently cupping her new Ashikabi's face allowing him to gaze at her face, __"With our kiss," the red head spoke, her warm breath hitting Naruto's lips. "This #02, Matsu, will be your Sekirei from now until forever." No more words were spoken as Matsu pressed her lips to Naruto's. Already prepared for this, the forest creating shinobi placed his hands on the Sekirei's hips and kissed back._

_Once more, Naruto felt his chakra being drained from him. Even after feeling it happen five other times (Cuz if you count them in order: Karasuba, Akitsu, Hibiki/Hikari, Tsukiumi, it was five) it still felt strange. Behind Matsu, her Sekirei crest emerged, and with it bright, golden wings appeared behind her back. The wings were much different from any of the other ones Naruto had seen so far. They looked more geometric in shape, the edges were crisper, sharper, hard lines and angles that could not be produced by anything organic. __And then the wings dispersed, and Naruto was left only with the feel Matsu's lips against his. They were warm, moist, intoxicating. As the kiss continued, Naruto felt the woman kissing him getting bolder. _

_He then felt her tongue moved past his lips and tried to slip in between his teeth, her body was starting to grind against his, however it wasn't to last as the door opened a loud voice cried out, "WHAT DOES THOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY HUSBAND?!" in the tone only Tsukiumi could make._

_-Flashback End-_

Needless to say, Miya was not a happy camper at all. "I'm really sorry about causing so much trouble." Matsu said, rubbing her head sheepishly as she did so. "Please allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Sekirei number zero two, Matsu. Pleased to meet you all." The red head bowed towards everyone as was customary in Japan, though since they were all sitting around the table all she could do was bow her head.

"The pleasure's all mine," Hibiki replied somewhat dryly. She shook her head, "So is this Sekirei the reason I'm feeling like something happened while I was out?" she asked as she placed her hand on her hip causing her ample chest to wiggle.

"Yes, she actually came to me while I was bathing." Naruto said calmly.

"And you didn't think of coming to ask me if I was alright with this?" Hibiki said with her eyes narrowing at the man.

"Thou hast no right to judge Naruto, he is our husband, and if he desires to add more Sekirei to his flock then who are we to judge him?" Tsukiumi asked Hibiki.

"It should be pretty obvious why I'm getting upset, he's already the most powerful Ashikabi in the game, most of his flock are single digits, and he has two of the strongest double digits as well, what happens if he were to wing #01 huh, or perhaps the rest of the single digits and #10, he'd be untouchable by outside forces." Hibiki stated to the busty blond. Could she not see the problem with the amount of power Naruto had amassed in only a few days since he came here with that Sasuke person? It was like night and day, and it was only going to keep getting better, or worse depending on who you were asking.

Tsukiumi sighed, "And while I feel that thou have made an astute argument, it is still not up to us on who our husband brings into his flock of Sekirei, after all there are still plenty of other's that might come to just kill him and remove us just so they can claim the north." she said.

"I know it's a good point, but let's just get this meal out of the way before anything else happens." Hibiki sighed out as she sat next to the blonde, "So, where's Karasuba and my sister at, I can't sense them?" she asked Miya.

"They went to talk to Takami about setting up a Discipline Squad base here in the north so things wouldn't get out of hand if something Minaka did went bad. It was actually something Karasuba asked me if she could do and I was surprised she didn't go behind my back to do." she muttered.

"Well, let's just hope they get back soon, wouldn't want them to miss out on this fabulous meal." Kagari said as he came in the room.

"Ah, there you are Kagari, I was wondering when you would be back, how was work?" Miya asked him.

"Work was work, and besides, I doubt you wanna hear about me sleeping with various women." the silver haired man said.

"I guess that is true, so anything interesting happen while you were away?" Miya asked him.

"Not really, other than I had a couple less customers than usual. So, Karasuba wants to set up a Discipline Squad up here in the inn, pretty ballsy move of her, considering she wants to kill Minaka herself." he muttered.

"Well, Kara-tan is only trying to ensure we stay safe as I see it." Matsu said.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I believe we were all supposed to be eating, not talking? Besides, who says we all can't enjoy some relaxing time in the living room when this meal is finished?" he asked gazing to Miya.

"Ooh, crushing on the landlady are we?" Uzume said leaning over to Naruto, "How scandalizing bro." she said.

Hibiki huffed, "He better not try it or else I'll roast him where he sits." she stated.

However, Naruto merely smiled at her, "Not anything close to the sort Hibiki-chan. I'm saying we can all go into the living-room and just speak whatever is on our minds. Now let's eat!" he said grinning broadly.

* * *

**Ok, just gonna come out and admit, winging Matsu was probably the hardest part of making this chapter up, and it was so damn rough as I tried to make several different versions of the Winging Proccess, and let me tell you there was at least 10 versions where it happened, but in the end I settled on this one simply to just to be able to get this chapter out there for you all to be able to read. Now, I'm sure a lot of you noticed that I removed the Reading version, and I will be the first to make it a point that while this story is still in the early stages, it wasn't needed. So I exported the chapter and removed it from the list while I went to work on this, cuz everytime I went to post/publish something i seen it, and was like 'Maybe I should try to get that chapter out' but never did, so I simply removed it for the time being, and I will be placing it on the story list for later so I can simply take it, post it as a story and then make a full reading version later, it is a semi-permanent Hiatus so please be patient.**

**Now, with all that said and done, please LIKE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW and also don't forget to post a REVIEW so I know that you were here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And this is Chapter 6, please enjoy**

* * *

Naruto spun in a circular motion to avoid the rain of water that were shot at him, and of course he performed something that would have made Nero off of Matrix jealous as Naruto bent backwards to the point his knees were bent to ninety degree's as he evaded the hail of ice being sent at him. Rising up he leapt up to avoid being electrocuted by the twins and landed behind them. Hibiki and Hikari of course were unprepared when he grasped their heads and made them smack into one another causing them to cry out in pain. Miya only shook her head as she stepped in and stopped the sparring, "I think that is quite enough for today, you all look famished." she told them with a mild giggle for their glares sent her way, she wasn't scared.

Naruto nodded his head, "I agree, you girls have pushed yourself very hard today, go enjoy some time to relax." he told them as he placed glowing green hands to the twins' heads and allowed his medical chakra to rid them of their headache.

"Thanks, Naruto. That was a good spar." Hibiki said to him as she rubbed the formerly sore spot.

"Yea, I feel myself growing stronger with each sparring match my husband issues to us." Tsukiumi said, although she was reluctant to admit she didn't like the fact he was also a slave driver when it came to training.

"Ah." a pause, "It was fun." Akitsu said.

Karasuba smirked from her spot on the steps, "And I certainly didn't mind the view either. It really got the blood pumping for me." she said as she licked her teeth seductively towards Naruto. Ever since she had moved in, she had really learned to sit back and relax, and admittedly a very good fucking had its perks of allowing her to channel her frustration out of her system. She still aggravated Miya, as it was her hobby, but she only did things she knew wouldn't set the lavender haired woman off. Like revealing her purple lingerie to Naruto when Miya needed the Laundry done that one time a week ago, or having Naruto walk in on her while she was bathing on 'accident' and caused her to scream in shock. Ah, so much fun.

"I'll say, it's been barely a month and I have already seen drastic changes from you." Matsu said adjusting her glasses.

"Well, a good Ashikabi and a place that allows you to clear your thoughts does that to ya I guess." the silver haired woman said.

"Indeed, though your tendencies to pull pranks could be removed, I think this is the best I've seen from you since the days spent on Kamikura island." Miya said calmly though her eye did twitch when she mentioned the pranking pulled on her.

"Hey Naruto?" Uzume said walking through the gates with a large box in her arms, "Think you could help me out with these?" she asked setting the large box down, "These just came in, and I couldn't resist rushing home with them to try them on." she said happily smiling at her Ashikabi.

Oh yea, apparently while you were away (Dear reader) Uzume accidentally winged herself to Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

_It's been roughly three weeks since Naruto moved into Mason Izumo, and Naruto was starting to develope a habit of waking up early to welcome girls back from their patrol._

_Naruto yawned as he slid the door to his room open. Having used Seals to expand the room to roughly five times it's original size, something his Sekirei loved as they each moved in their own beds and they still had room for several more, Naruto was glad that he didn't have to force his way out of a dogpile. Turning towards the stairs he sleepily walked towards them to see if Miya was awake and had made any tea to help him wake up. Tsukiumi, Hibiki & Hikari were all asleep while Karasuba and Akitsu were doing patrols as per agreement with M.B.I to ensure that everything remained in order. Yes, his entire flock was part of the Discipline Squad, but currently the ones asleep had just gotten back from night patrol, so he couldn't blame them for wanting to sleep._

_However, while he was half asleep, he had yet to take notice of the pair of panties that were just outside of Uzume's door and his foot got caught on the silken garments. And as it stood, their owner was also making her way up the stairs to change into something a bit more modest. As Naruto went to step down the stairs, his foot slipped just as Uzume reached the halfway point and she had no time to dodge as Naruto crashed into her and the two begun to tumble down the stairs of the inn. While Naruto managed to land on his back, Uzume had landed on his strong chest and was unable to stop herself from colliding her lips into his._

_Now, while Uzume had yet to find her true Ashikabi, that didn't mean she didn't have a connection to Naruto who was already an Ashikabi to several other Sekirei. Uzume moaned as she felt her energy connect to his own and her crest glowed as it connected itself to Naruto through the kiss. White feather-like wings of silk burst into existence behind her, and thus the bond was complete before they faded away when the unplanned kiss/winging was complete. The two split apart and scrambled away from one another, "I am so so so sorry about that Uzume, I didn't mean to kiss you." Naruto apologized as his mind finally caught up to the current moment._

_"N-No, it's fine. I-It's actually nice that you became my Ashikabi. Wouldn't want to have to leave the inn if someone else got to me." the brunette blushed deeply. She actually was rather glad she had someone that was so similar to her in that regard and not some stick in the mud jackass Ashikabi that only wanted power._

_"Well well, looks like I have a new sister, nice job." a voice said from the door causing them to turn to see Akitsu and Karasuba standing in the door taking their shoes off, "Should I expect you to wing Miya next with how you keep targeting the Inn guests?" she asked._

_"Bite me Karasuba." Naruto grumbled._

_He was cranky when he woke up and shit like this happened._

_"Ask me when and I'll be sure to accommodate you honey." the silver haired woman smirked at him._

_"Hmph." Naruto snorted, "So, how was the patrol?" he asked._

_"Ah." a pause, "Nothing new." Akitsu said calmly._

_"Yeah, a total bore, and there wasn't even a single Sekirei that wanted to spar with me." Karasuba said running a finger down her cheek mockingly to mimic a tear._

_Uzume actually couldn't help but giggle, "And here I thought there would be someone stupid enough to fight you." she stated._

_"I know right?" Karasuba asked._

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto walked over to the box and hefted up onto his shoulder, "So, care to tell me what's in here exactly?" he asked her.

"Nope, but if you're patient you'll find out." Karasuba said as she walked in behind Uzume.

"Now now Karasuba, let's not get his hopes up just yet." Uzume smirked at her harem sister.

"Ok, now I'm curious." Naruto said as Uzume led him up the stairs to her old room which had been converted into a closet of sorts, seeing as she had moved into Naruto's room. Miya had been told of his... renovations to his room, and had surprisingly asked him if he could expand some of the other rooms. She apparently liked the incredible space he could craft with seals. Now almost every room was roughly four or five times it's original size. And each room had walk in closets, and very large bathrooms as well. Of course Naruto had also expanded the kitchen, and had even increased the size of the table, cupboard, pantry and had even made enough room to have a second stove put in as well (Though this one was electric and not gas) so she was very happy.

Matsu's Room, however, had been expanded to roughly 12 times its original size so she could accommodate more computers and a proper bed and closet for her. Apparently the redhead wasn't able to access as much as she was with the smaller room. But hey, she was a happy woman now so he wasn't going to complain. Walking up the steps Uzume opened the door and let Naruto in first and followed him in with Karasuba coming in after her, "So, can you tell me now?" Naruto asked Uzume.

"Nope, this is something that has to be shown in the privacy of our room, but for right now, I think you need to just not worry over what is in the box." Karasuba said as she begun to pull him to the door, "Do take care of those Uzume-chan." the silver haired woman said.

"You bet." the busty brunette said happily.

Ok, now he was really really curious.

Shaking his head he went downstairs to get a drink. Of course with the major expansion, it also allowed a certain moocher to come over more frequently for his meals, and Naruto simply just did his best to ignore him. If this had been the Elemental Nations, he would have been removed from his position if he lived in a he was a civilian he would never have survived. Walking back outside he saw the twins readying the training dummies he had made for them for when he wasnt training with them. While they were improving greatly, they were still behind when it came to controlling their powers.

He watched as they took several steps away and begun to charge up an attack. An explosion rocked the area as the electric attack struck. Dust and debris were thrown into the air as Hikari and Hibiki placed their hands back at their sides. They could practically feel their Ashikabi staring at them from behind. Judging them. They could sense his disapproval, "Better," he said after a moment, but before they could breathe their sighs of relief, he continue, "But still, you need to work on accuracy and subtlety in your moves. You can't always win by trying to simply blow your target up." He looked around at the numerous wooden targets that had been blown to bits, taking special care to avoid the smoldering, burning pieces, which his twin Sekirei were quick to notice.

"Uh, Naruto, I don't know if you noticed, but lightning tends to make things, you know...explode..." Hibiki deadpanned, causing her Ashikabi to sigh and rub his temples in frustration. He had been trying to get these two to grasp his concept for the last three days, and got nothing.

"And yet you can shock me without blowing me to bits," he replied, causing them both to blush and attempt to avoid meeting his gaze, "Lightning is wild, and it is strong, but you need to focus not on frying your target. Instead try to focus on piercing it." Sliding a senbon needle out of his sleeve, surprising the twins, he casually tossed it over his opposite shoulder. It flew through the air and sank into a unmarked wooden cutout, directly in the target area painted to represent the human heart, "When you can do that with your lightning, then we will move on." Hikari took a step back in shock while her sister's reaction was a jaw drop.

Accuracy like what he had shown had to have taken decades to master, yet their Ashikabi couldn't have been older than his late twenties.

Naruto, however was more concerned with his twin Sekirei's lack of progress. They had only ever practiced making their lightning attacks larger and stronger. Now that they were being made to go the other way, it was as if everything that they had learned about their powers had suddenly been erased from their minds. Call him impatient, but he had expected a little more after three days of work. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Was it his Sekirei? Was it him? Or some combination of the two? Perhaps he needed to change his tactics. His mind flashed back to the moment the two emerged, and the flair of chakra.

His eyes narrowed as he played through the memory and watched the twins blow another target to smithereens. There was only one way to test his new theory, much as he prayed he was wrong. Setting up two more targets, he turned to his Sekirei. He walked toward them, and as they set themselves up for another attack, he held up his hand, "Hold on," he commanded, "I have something I want to try." The two looked confused, until he wrapped his arms around them, pulling the very surprised pair in for two, very passionate kisses. They felt the warmth of their Ashikabi flow through them and their power surged. Naruto on the other hand, felt something far different.

It was as if their chakra latched onto his own, flowing from their bodies and into his, and vice versa. And despite his alarmed confirmation of his theory, that the Sekirei's abilities may be linked to how close they were with their Ashikabi, a strange calm washed over him. Pulling away, he looked at the almost dazed look on each of his Sekirei's faces. Moving himself out of the way, he pointed to the small target area over the cut-out's heart, "Hit the target," he said, and instantly, he watched the twins acted in synchronization, their pupils dilating as they viewed the wooden stand-in.

This time, they did not destroy the cut-out completely, instead punching a hole through it, the size of a human head, right over the heart. They still had a long way to go, but it was a very impressive development from mere moments ago. Despite the pride his Sekirei were feeling, which oddly enough, he felt as well, he was concerned. If the Sekirei's power and skill increased based on the bond between them and their Ashikabi, which he had essentially just confirmed, that meant ordinary training would do little for them. And he had already given them a grueling set of tasks they needed to complete already.

Hikari was almost high off the rush of both his kiss and the act of controlling their powers to a greater extent than before. Hibiki, who was usually more subdued than her sister, seemed equally pleased with the events of that morning's training. Naruto rubbed his hands across their backs, "Very nice, just keep up that style, and we'll see you get stronger." he said smiling softly at them.

"Yes Naruto." the two girls said smiling happily.

Naruto just nodded his head and begun to walk away to let them train on their own. He needed to talk with Sasuke, and he had to speak with him now!

When he was inside, he walked over to Miya and tapped her on the shoulder drawing her attention. He knew that she knew he was nearby her and so he wasn't surprised when he watched her look at him curiously, "I'm going out, don't tell the girls where I'm going. It's personal business." he told her.

"Well, I guess that depends on where you're going Naruto-san." Miya said.

"I'm going to see my rival." Naruto told her. And with that he walked past her and up the stairs to change into something more... presentable.

"Do you want me to call the hospital to let him know you're on the way?" Miya asked.

Naruto stopped, "No, I think it'd be best if nobody knew I was coming." he said after a moment. And with that, he made his way up the stairs.

-Elsewhere-

Minaka growled as he looked at the results. Slamming the pad down he cried out, "DAMN YOU BABY BOWSER!" before he begun to cry. And with that he shut the game down and leaned back. He then watched as the door to his office opened and Takami entered the room. He sat up and smiled, "Ah, Takami-kun, do you have those results I asked for?" he asked her as he leaned forward and placed his elbow onto the desk.

"Yes I do, in fact they are right here." she said to him, and she held up a small yellow envelope and passed it to him.

"Thank you, you may return to your duties now." he said calmly as he watched her walk out. Ripping the package open he pulled out the contents and begun to laugh. Oh this was perfect, who knew that Asura's reincarnation had such a powerful chakra. He was so glad he had mixed Otsutsuki with the Sekirei technology. Now then, what was he going to do about Asura. He was always the stronger of the two brothers, but never before had he encountered a set of reincarnations so powerful before. They were roughly five times stronger than the original brothers, and that was frightening because that meant one thing, they had the potential to match up to the clan members. He couldn't let that happen.

-Sasuke's Hospital-

Naruto walked in and made his way to the elevator. He waited for the door to open and entered and then pressed a button. When the doors closed he then felt it begin to climb up to the floor he sensed his rival on and then come to a stop with a ding. He wasn't surprised to see Sasuke standing against the wall with Benitsubasa and Haihane as the two were always with him anytime he came over to either train new doctors or just help with patients. Naruto nodded his head, "Sasuke, we need to talk." he said.

"That's funny, because I was about to have Kakizaki call you over." Sasuke responded calmly. Motioning for him to follow he watched as the Uchiha begun to walk down the corridor, "Now I know this may seem strange for you, but I am in dire need of your assistance, that while I may be able to help in some regards I am actually being dragged down in a different direction." he said opening a door that showed a young man and woman, "This is Kuno, and her Ashikabi. They were trying to escape from the city, but the soldiers of M.B.I managed to meet up with them before they could flee. She was wounded, but we managed to treat her using some tech that M.B.I uses to heal others." Sasuke told him before closing the door.

"You want me to help them escape?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to help me put M.B.I in the spotlight for inhumane experimentation." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'm lost, how does me helping them escape contribute to putting M.B.I in the spotlight?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we are going to fight it out. No holding back and doing everything we can to destroy the bridge they cross, which should be easy as we have the power to alter the land on our own, but you know what I mean." Sasuke said.

"Well, it would be reckless, but we'd have to wait until the two of them cross the bridge, but we don't know if they'll be caught in the crossfire of our battle." Naruto said to his best friend.

"Indeed, but I have already calculated and drew up a rough path we can carve through the land while we fight. It requires you returning the Nine Tails to me though, but I doubt even you would willingly give up such a possession." Sasuke said.

"And you'd be right, I ain't handing it over to you. Think of something else, and maybe we can go from there." Naruto said.

"I wasn't meaning the full power of the Nine Tails. But, in order to make sure this plan does indeed work, I will need roughly half of the fox, if you want you can split it from Yin and Yang or split it equally down the middle of both to allow it to essentially clone itself." Sasuke offered.

"No, Sasuke. There is no telling what Minaka might do if he were to see the Nine Tails, remember he has the Rinnegan eyes of the Sage. We cannot afford to reveal all our secrets. However, when and if Minaka calls for war against us, I believe that would be a opportune time to allow you to work alongside the fox. I have been communicating with him, and while he is rather pissed at the both of us, I have come to understand him to a degree. If you would only wait for just a bit longer then a better plan to fight will come to mind." Naruto told his rival.

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, you don't understand, in order for them to actually believe Minaka is doing inhumane experimentation, the people need to see it all at the very beginning. That means I need the Nine Tails to battle with us." Sasuke said.

"Let me talk it over with the fox, and we'll see about it." Naruto sighed out.

Sasuke nodded, "It's all I ask of you." he said.

Naruto snorted, "You know Sasuke, you really have changed over these last few weeks." Naruto said.

Benitsubasa snorted, "That's what a good fuck will do fo you, mellows you out real nice." she said.

"Benitsubasa, we agreed to remain silent on personal affairs between Ashikabi and Sekirei while doing business." Sasuke said rounding on her.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking Ashikabi-sama." the young woman said.

"Hmph, see that you do think before you speak." Sasuke said calmly.

"So, you finally managed to lose that stick that was shoved up your ass huh, good for you." Naruto laughed as he smacked his friend on the back.

"Hmph, and what about you, I assume you have gotten lucky enough to bed a woman?" Sasuke snorted.

"Indeed I have, most of them are the high-teir digits. I first winged Karasuba who is #04 and a day later I winged #07 Akitsu followed by a set of twins who are # 11 and 12 respectively, and this was while they were attacking another Sekirei that was also reacting to me, #09 Tsukiumi. And just recently about a week or two ago I winged #10 Uzume." he told his friend honestly.

"Not bad, it is only right that the strongest man alive gets the strongest women to spread his bloodline." Sasuke said nodding.

"So does that mean you are weak considering you have a couple of the lower numbers?" Naruto asked before looking back at the girls, "No offense girls, but it's a honest question." he told them.

"Go suck a fat one Senju." Sasuke said.

"I'd rather not." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke into his office, apparently he had used spacial distortion seals to enlarge the room as well, "Not bad, but I think it's time I got down to the reason I came here." he said as he sat in a chair.

"Haihane, Benitsubasa, go find Juusa and do some light training, no Sekirei powers, simple Taijutsu should suffice until I come by to check your progress." Sasuke said calmly to the two women who nodded before leaving.

Naruto waited until the door closed and Sasuke activated a series of privacy seals that made sure nobody could hear their conversation, "Well, at least you thought ahead." he complimented.

"Thanks." Sasuke said before leaning back in his chair, "Now then, you said you had something you wished to tell me about or something right?" he asked his friend.

"Well, as you more than likely know, I have been training my Sekirei to fight better with their powers, however no matter the training I gave them, they all showed little to no improvement besides when I changed their diets to include red meats, grains, fruits and vegetables. However, I noticed something that had eluded me for a while now." Naruto said as he sighed, "Apparently the Sekirei siphon off some of Chakra while giving some of their own to us which gives them some type of channel or enhancement that allows their powers to increase easily three-fold." Naruto said.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would notice that. You have such vast knowledge of medicine that even it stumped me when I was training Benitsubasa and Haihane. Juusa is more along the lines of a weapons specialist than a elemental or energy based Sekirei so she only uses her full power to destroy her enemy outright." Sasuke said.

"Wait a minute, you knew about this before I did, how the hell did that happen?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "My Sekirei can be very, handy when it comes to me, so I found this out roughly a month ago when I first winged Juusa. They apparently use the energy that we give them as a enhancer that allows them to draw out their full power. It's called a Norito apparently, and this Norito gets stronger the more they train. It's natural that they show little progress when training, but when a fight comes they show the full potential that they have accumulated and can sometimes activate a Norito on their own without the use of a kiss to enhance their power." Sasuke told him.

"And how do you know all this?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke merely shrugged, "Benitsubasa and Haihane explained things to me when I asked them about it." he told Naruto.

"Well, I'm just glad that I didn't do something stupid." Naruto said.

"Yes, so am I admittedly. I have been training Benitsubasa in my Kamui dimension and have been slowly winging her off of the Norito by having her fight against me all out, though I do have to actively fight back now I will admit she has improved very well since I winged her." Sasuke told Naruto.

"So she has been able to reign in her temper through the training. Very nice." Naruto said.

"Hmph, I had to break her and then rebuild her to the point she could be considered a Chunin level Kunoichi, maybe even low Jonin if she actually learned to fully obey my orders, but she definitely has improved. Haihane is a very easy case to train as she uses a bit of nintaijutsu to fight her opponents. She secretes a poison that her gauntlets absorb and spread across the tips of her bladed claws and she can use that poison to paralyze or even kill her opponents if she wanted to. Very scary ability if I say so myself. Though it's nowhere near your own ability to create and control nature itself, am I right Naruto?" Sasuke asked grinning.(1)

"It is, not gonna lie I wouldn't like the chances of her fighting me if she were on par with us." Naruto said.

"She may be powerful, but even she doesn't have the strength to match us. For one, your regenerative ability ensures that you don't get sick, and you have trained your body to resist any and all poisons. You have created some of the most deadly poisons that scare most clans into submission with the Uchiha being the only ones not bowing down as we are rivals. It is something to behold when she is training though. Saw the effects she had when I brought in a pig carcass, it wasn't pretty." he told Naruto.

"Hmm, maybe we should bring the girls together and see if they can improve each other's skills." Naruto offered.

"That's a very decent thought, I hadn't thought about it before. Maybe rather than force them to increase their skills our way, we can have them increase their strengths through their own by fighting." Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yea, and I should point out that we also need to keep a constant profile on their physical abilities, take measurements and stuff to see where they have improved and stuff." Naruto told the Uchiha.

"You're the doctor, I'll leave that to you." Sasuke said waving it off.

"Well, I guess that this problem I had a feeling about really isn't that much of a problem then." Naruto sighed out.

"No, I think you may have been right to feel worried, I know I was until it was explained to me. Well, I guess that ends our business here, I need to go have a meeting with the staff and then get out of this office for some fresh air." Sasuke said as he deactivated the seals, "I look forward to seeing the girls you have claimed, and I also look forward to training with them to see if they are worth the effort."

"Well, I think I'll bring them over tomorrow for a examination before training. That way I know what to look out for or whatever." Naruto said.

"Not bad, see you then. Maybe we can get our own training in as well seeing as the one that can match either of us is each other." Sasuke said as he stood up, Naruto mimicking his movements, "See you when you come back tomorrow." Sasuke said as Naruto left the room with the Uchiha right behind him. When Naruto got to the elevator he nodded his head to Sasuke just before the doors closed.

Sasuke groaned before he looked to a window as his eyes snapped to a blood red in the form of his Mangekyo. It seems those goons had finally found a rather strong group of Sekirei. Space and time warped inwards before the Uchiha found himself vanishing from his spot to where the idiots under his thrall were gathered.

-Mason Izumo-

Karasuba groaned as she leaned over the toilet and released more of her stomachs contents. It's been roughly a month since she first had sex with Naruto, and although he did shower the girls of his harem with love, he did tend to favor the twins just a touch more than the rest. She didn't know what was wrong with her, and she had tried everything that could get rid of a stomachache from medicine to old fashioned remedies she had looked up on the internet. After about thirty more minutes, the beautiful silver haired Sekirei managed to climb on her feet to wash her mouth out of the bile that lingered and groaned. Raising up she shook her head before she noticed her belly was a little more round than normal.

Was Miya's cooking making her gain weight? Nah, that was just stupid, while good it was always healthy for them. Maybe it was just stress that was making her gain weight. And without another thought about it, she walked out of the bathroom to continue her day. While she was walking down the stairs she thought about Hikari. She had been getting sick for no reason as of late as well. She often randomly ran to the bathroom to throw up, and she even once had a random craving of Pickles and Doritos chips. A definitely odd type of craving, but hey she wanted Ice Cream and Nacho Cheese about three days ago.

Hell, even Akitsu had been having these same symptoms as her and the one twin. Sickness at random intervals, strange cravings for mixed foods or even food in general. Hikari had recently put on about 3 pounds of weight, Karasuba herself had gained 5 pounds and Akitsu had managed to gained 2 pounds. Nothing big, but it was awfully strange for the silver haired Sekirei. She, Mutsu, Homura, and Akitsu were quadruplets so it wasn't strange that the siblings shared some strange quirks with one another as the twins shared a weird craving of pop-tarts and steak when they had their period.

See, while Sekirei and humans were biologically similar, that didn't mean they had the same body as a human. Yes, female Sekirei had monthly periods, but those periods were more like bodily cleanser days. Yes, they bled, but it lasted roughly two days. Humans when the women had a period, it was time of fertility for them and thus they bled for seven days. Other then that, they shared practically the same biology that made them similar. The only difference other than that, was that the Sekirei race had super powers that made humans jealous and write up comic books like Superman or Green Lantern (Two of her favorite American Comics besides Thor or Iron Man, all other's could go suck Thanos' fatty) for fun.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she watched as Uzume and Tsukiumi entered the house, "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked them.

"Oh, hey Karasuba, everything's fine." Uzume said.

"Yes, nothing seems to be troubling us, other than the fact Naruto has left on some personal business." Tsukiumi said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, "I don't like it, how he goes off and speaks to that Sasuke Uchiha man, there seems that there is something off about him." she said.

"Yea, but you have to admit, it's only thanks to him that we are able to remain here and not be thrown out." Uzume said.

"I know, but something is just not right with that man." the blonde refuted to her fellow Sekirei.

Naruto sighed, "With Sasuke you never know what he's up too." Naruto said as he came in behind the girls.

"Hey, you came back so soon." Hibiki said.

"It wasn't that long, roughly 10 minutes at most." Naruto shrugged.

"You went to see Sasuke again, didn't you?" Hibiki said crossing her arms.

"Yea, had to discuss some new training plans that involved the lot of you lovely ladies." he said grinning happily as he saw all of them blush.

"I get that he's your rival, but what does that mean exactly?" Karasuba asked. She enjoyed the compliment, but she was put on edge when he said 'training' as he never did normal 'training' like the Sekirei did.

"Come sit in the living room, I'll ask Miya if she can put on some tea so I can talk to everyone in the house." Naruto said as he set off to do so.

"There was something strange about how he said that." Matsu said from up in the ceiling hole she used to look down on the others.

"Come on, you wouldn't wanna miss out on this." Hikari said looking up to the redhead.

-With the resident Uchiha whose plan is still a mystery to the world at large-

Sasuke looked at the four women bound before him on the ground, "So you managed to capture four of them all in a single run, I must say I am quite impressed. To think you would actually come through on your half of the deal Kakizaki. I am very glad you located these young ladies. Now, time to ensure my position is secured."

* * *

**So this chapter was roughly half of my normal God of Sekirei chapters, but that is because I wanted to hash the rest of the plot out in the next chapter so no hating please. And I shall consider that to be a wrap of this chapter, please leave me a LIKE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW and also do add your COMMENT/REVIEW to let me know you still enjoy this story.**

**1\. No, Haihane does not actually have such an ability, I merely gave her this 'Poison secretion' ability to make her that much more dangerous in a fight.**


End file.
